Til Death To Us Part: A Newly Wed's Mission
by Too Insane For You
Summary: The Fifth gives Naruto and Hinata an A-Class Mission, which involves pretending to be newly weds. Will this be a new era to their friendship? Could this bloom into more? Without the two, the other shinobi are left to spend time with each other and develop feelings. What will happen? NaruHina. NejiTen. SasuSaku. KibaIno. ShikaTema. Hope you enjoy. R&R. Sorry for the summary :))
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, I would be swimming in my money right now.  
On with the story!**

***3rd Person P Of V*  
**"Good Morning, Lady Hinata" Neji smiled at the Heiress. He set the small breakfast he had for her beside her bed. He had made for her ramen. She was having breakfast in bed. This was very overwhelming especially in the Hyuuga Household. They seldom do this. Especially for her. Though it was Neji who cared about her the most, he didn't do this for her often or at all. What was the occasion?

"T-Thank you, Neji-nii-san" She said "What's the occasion?" She asked while yawning. She has lessen her stuttering and has gained self-confidence. Neji was quite proud of her big improvement though he never said it aloud.

"Is there a need for an occasion when I do something for my cousin?" He said laughing while sitting down beside Hinata.

"I-It's j-just t-that, y-you s-seldom d-do t-this." She said bashfully. She stutters when she's embarrassed or when she's shy. Neji laughed at Hinata's reaction.

"Then I shall do it more often if it amuses you." Neji smiled before her.

"No need, Neji-nii-san." She said while putting a spoonful of soup in her mouth. It was delicious.

"Were you really serious when you asked me 'what was the occasion'?" Neji asked her after a few minutes of silence.

Hinata nodded. She was left dumbfounded. She didn't know what was going on.

"Well, Lady Hinata, you have to figure this out by yourself." Neji said with a smirk.

"Neji-nii-san just tell me." She said while playfully slapping his arm. Neji then smiled and tickled her. After a few seconds, Neji stopped and looked at the almost-out-of-breathe Hyuuga.

He thought to himself '_Does she not care about herself anymore? She does not know the occasion today. Only a person that didn't care for himself at all, would forget this occasion. Maybe Lady Hinata was never really acknowledged by anyone in the family for her to be remembered even by herself. I must make it up to her.'_

"Is everything okay, Neji-nii-san?" She asked him concerned. Neji was in his own world.

"Yes, of course, Lady Hinata." He smiled.

"You can call me Hinata-chan. I think Father is giving Hanabi the title of being heiress." She told him looking very upset. Neji was sad to see Hinata so forlorn.

"Okay, Hinata-chan. I don't think your father will ever give up your title as the heiress. You have proven your worth."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san." Hinata was relieved that at least one person in the Hyuuga clan appreciates her worth.

"You can call me Neji-kun, if you want to." Neji said. Hinata nodded.

"Neji-kun! Are you there?" They heard a familiar voice coming from outside. It was Tenten. The two Hyuugas went near the window. As soon as Neji saw her face, he was filled with joy. Hinata noticed this and giggled to herself. She knew Neji's feelings for her isn't a crush. Anymore.

"Hello Tenten-chan." Neji said. Hinata, on the other hand, only waved and smiled.

"Oh, Hinata, hap-" Tenten was about to say but then cut off when Neji spoke.

"Tenten, can you help me with an errand? It is quite urgent. I need all the help I can get."

"Sure, Neji-kun." Tenten approached the door to the Hyuuga house and went upstairs to Hinata and Neji. Before Tenten could even speak, Neji whispered something in her ear that made her perk up.

"Hai! Sure thing, Neji-kun" She said. "Hinata, me and Neji-kun are going to do an errand. You stay here and rest, okay?"

"Y-Yes. Good-bye, Neji-kun and Tenten-chan." She said as they left. Hinata slept again. She slept for another hour or so. When she woke up, she did her daily routine. Took a bath, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and dressed. She went for a walk in Konoha. Just another normal day. She then bumped into someone. She fell to the ground and found something licking her hand.

"Akamaru!" Hinata said while rubbing his fur.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba said.

"Hello, Kiba-kun."

"Hinata-chan, how are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun, how about you? I'm just taking a walk in Konoha. Like I do, everyday." She shrugged.

"May I take a walk with you?"

"Sure. I would love that." Hinata was overwhelmed that she finally had a companion. Konoha was quite silent the whole day. Only few people were walking around the streets of Konoha. Another occasion that wasn't seen everyday. Konoha usually has busy streets. People from all directions were seen. But today, after walking for an hour and a half, she only saw around 8 people. And they were all busy. "Hey, Kiba-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's the occasion today?"

"Um-ahh- Hinata-chan? What occasion? It's a perfectly normal day in Konoha." He said obviously lying.

"Really? But Neji-kun told me tha-"

"Hey Hinata! I have an errand to do. See you later!" Kiba said as he run off. Hinata walked along the roads of Konoha alone, once more. She went to the park and sat on the swing. She felt someone push it.

"Hello Hinata-chan." She turned around to see Shino.

"Hello Shino-kun. How are you?" She asked, still feeling quite sad.

"Why are you lonely?"

"I am not. There is just something going on in my head."

"We've been team mates for a long time now. You're practically my sister. So, tell me, what is bothering you?"

"N-nothing." She said and smiled at Shino, who just raised an eye brow. After a few moments of silence, Hinata gave in. "I think people are hiding things from me."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. But whenever I ask them a question about it, they either run or make excuses." she pouted.

"Ask me this question. Maybe I can answer you."

"What is the occasion for today?"

"Hinata-chan, I do not know. It is a just a normal day in Konoha but, as matter of fact, it is quiet strange that many people aren't out."

"Shino! I need your help!" They heard someone shout. It was Kiba.

"Good bye, Hinata-chan." Shino went with Kiba. She was left to travel the busy streets of Konoha alone. She went to her favorite bakery. Oddly enough, no one was there. There was just a paper bag with Hinata's name. She took it as a sign that it was for her and got it. She opened the bag and saw a cupcake. It had chocolate frosting and chocolate fillings! Yummy!

"Hinata-chan! There you are!" She heard someone yell. She looked at her back to see a hyperventilating Ino.

"Hello Ino-chan."

"Hinata. Come with me." Ino pulled her and dragged Hinata to her house. Sakura and Tenten was waiting for her, as well.

"Hello Hinata." Sakura said while Tenten smiled at her.

"Hello Sakura-chan, Hello Tenten-chan."

"Why don't you take a sit in that chair." Sakura said while pointing at her. She sat down obediently. They started going near her and before you know it, she was having a make-over. Ino picked out and outfit to loan to her, Tenten was thinking of what hair style to use, and Sakura was fussing about what color to use for her skin. As they were beautifying her, they were talking about gossip and such. Hinata sometimes awed and sometimes smiled, and at times laughed. Ino, Sakura and Tenten loved to see the other side of Hinata. Not the shy and timid but the fun and lovable. They enjoyed talking to her.

Ino has picked out a dress for her. It was a white tube slim dress. It looked plain but on Hinata it looked beautiful. She wore matching high heels. Even with the simplest things, Hinata can look gorgeous.

Now, It was time for her hair. Tenten, though having hard time on deciding on which style to use, has figured out a perfect hair style for Hinata. It was simple. It was only a french-braid. She looked lovely. And, for good measure, Tenten added some decorations like small fake flowers. She looked absolutely stunning!

It was Sakura's time to shine! Sakura, very focused on Hinata's face, thought about the colors she was going to use. Then she finally thought of the perfect shade to put on her face: light pink. She, slowly but surely, put some lipstick on Hinata and saw that it looked perfect on her. She dubbed make-up on Hinata's cheeks and it made her glow. She put some eye shadow and glanced at her work. She was more than satisfied. She never thought that with only a few dubs of make-up could make anyone get this beautiful.

They spent the time talking about boys. And a certain shinobi Hinata doesn't want to talk about.

"Hey Hinata, what do you like about Naruto, anyway?" Ino asked her. Hinata blushed a deep red.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. It's obvious, Hinata. The way you blush around him." Sakura agreed.

"The way you defend him from insults. It's written all over your face." Tenten agreed. _'There's no point in hiding it anymore.' _Hinata thought. She swallowed her ego. And explained why.

"Naruto-kun maybe annoying and loud, he can be stupid, too. But when we were children, he defended me. He was the first to do it. And maybe the last. He cheered me on in my fight and vowed to win for me. He always made me laugh and smile. He always found ways to accept his defeat and move on. He doesn't give up. He changed me, he inspired me to do good."

"How did you know you loved him?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. I guess that's not important, is it? I love him, that's all I need to know." Hinata said in bliss.

"Doesn't it hurt you to know that he doesn't even know about your feelings?" Sakura asked. Wow. Hinata was like a model with all the attention and questions about her personal life. But she liked it. She can finally tell people what she really feels.

"Yes. It hurts me. It hurts a lot. There are moments when I have to cry myself to sleep but when you love, you endure. If he seems happy, that's good enough for me." She said with a soft smile. She really loves him, doesn't she?

Sakura looked at the clock and saw the time. It was 5:30. They're going to be late.

"Hey guys! Let's go! We have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Hinata asked very confused.

"Somewhere. Now let's go." They got a taxi. After about 30 minutes, they stopped.

"Hinata, we have to blindfold you." They all said. Before Hinata could react, they already blindfolded her.

"What's going on?" She had no idea. It was just a normal day in Konoha, right?

They led her to place. They removed her blind fold.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata!" All her friends and villagers were here. That's what she forgot. It was the 27th day of December! It was her birthday!

She soon realized the area. It was the Hyuuga Mansion.

Everyone enjoyed her party. Neji, apparently, set this up.

A few minutes at the party, the 5th Hokage went near her and gestured for her to follow. She did. She was in her father's study. She wasn't allowed to get in unless it was important business. There was another shinobi at the study. He had blond spiky hair, sapphire eyes, a tan-skin and I winning smile. Naruto.

"Hinata, why don't you sit down?" The Hokage gestured.

"Y-yes."

"Hinata, Naruto, you have a mission. An A-Class Mission." Hokage said.

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto said while fist-pumping in the air.

"That's great H-Hokage-sama!" Hinata said proudly. Naruto was quite amazed at the confidence Hinata had now. She wasn't like the old Hinata. He really liked the new one. But there are somethings that even he himself has to admit that he didn't want to change about Hinata.

"You two will be going to Hoshigakure or known as the Hidden Village of Stars. There has been a missing number of newly-weds there, all brides. Your mission is to find out who, why, and where. Take the brides back to where they belong. Know who kidnapped them and where he brings them and, hopefully, he has not yet murdered them and why he did this." Me and Naruto exchanged glances. "Both of you are not supposed to be recognized as ninja." She said flatly.

"Then how are we supposed to investigate, baa-chan?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"Simple. Both of you pretend to be newly weds." The Hokage said with a grin.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked.

"Our plan is, you and Hinata will get married in Hoshigakure where the abductions usually happen. We hope that Hinata will get kidnapped. She wi-" The Hokage was cut off before finishing her sentence.

"But, baa-chan, isn't that dangerous for Hinata? I mean she could get hurt and we're not certain that he just kidnaps them... What if something more terrifying happened to Hinata-chan?" Naruto spoke out of pure concern for her. As just a shinobi, of course. Or can it be more? Naruto felt something hold his wrist and rub it gently. It was Hinata.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto-kun. I'll be fine." She smiled at him and reassured him. Naruto calmed down at the touch.

"That is why I chose Hinata, Naruto" The Hokage started. "She is strong and she has this wife-like look. She CAN handle a job like this." She stared at the both of them. "We will be discussing it more tomorrow. 7:00 am sharp. My office. Don't be late. You are dismissed." Naruto and Hinata got up and slowly went to the door. "Oh and Hinata, Happy Birthday." They both bowed down and exited.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata began "If you don't want me to be your partner in this mission, I can ask the Hoka-"

"No, Hinata-chan, it's just that the mission will be dangerous. I don't want you to be in danger especially since it's just your birthday."

"It's fine, really. I didn't even know it was my birthday." She said with a soft giggle.

"Really?" Naruto was shocked.

"Yes. No one really acknowledged me. So no one payed attention. At first, it hurt me. But after a while, I got used to being ignored and unacknowledged It has been my daily living."

"Wow." Is all Naruto could say. He never thought the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan could ever treated like that.

They came back to the party.

"There's the birthday girl!" Ino shouted.

"It's time for the dedications!" Tenten said. They brought her in front of the people. She couldn't wait to hear the messages of her friends to her.

**[Author's Note]**

**Did you like it? Love it? Yes? Favorite. Follow. Review. No? Still, Favorite. Follow. Review. :))**

**I assure you, there will be more pairings! [But this mainly focuses on NaruHina. So, yeah...]**

**Hope you enjoyed :))**


	2. Chapter 2: Things Are Going My Way

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did there would be small kids with blond or black hair with whiskers and white eyes running around in the Hokage's office with the Hyuuga Heiress.**

"Hinata-chan" Neji started. "Thank you for everything. I've never been a good cousin to you as child. You always showed kindness to everyone. You have endured a lot. We have endured a lot. But, Hinata, now you mean more to me than a cousin. You are a little sister to me. A sister that needs continuous guidance and support. You have showed to me the true meaning of strength. It is the ability to smile in times of hurt, to be kind to those who offer you pain. And the strongest thing you have done is to love those who don't love you. Hinata-chan, you have done great things in the world. But the you did something not everyone can do. Teach someone with a stone heart to love. You have thought me how to love and I am grateful for that. Hinata-chan, I am proud of what you have become and well, I don't say this very often but, uh, The Hyuuga clan loves you dearly. We love you dearly."

Choruses of Ohh's and Aww's were heard. Hinata looked at Neji with teary eyes and hugged him.

A lot of her friends came and said their messages for her. Kiba then Ino then Sakura then Tenten, until nearly all the guests have said their messages By the near end of the program, someone unexpected came. Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata." He began "My daughter, I am sorry for everything. Truly, I have been blind. I did not see your full potential. I have underestimated you. Alone you grew up to be the woman you are. The kind, generous, understanding, smart, beautiful and strong woman that stands before me today. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for those who are dear to you, something I did not accomplish myself. I have treated you more like a ninja than a daughter. I must admit, that is wrong for a father. You are ninja but you are a person, too. You have limitations and you have weaknesses. You have extent and you have strengths. Without my support, you continued to persevere. You learned to love those who don't care. And you taught to people how to love. Hinata, do you remember when you were a child? When you said 'I want to be strong like father and kind like mother'? I didn't think it was possible to be kind when you are ninja. But you have proven me wrong. You are stronger than me, now. You are like your mother, smart, kind and beautiful. Strength is not the physical power of one but the ability to love and to sacrifice to those who, both, love you and to those who don't care. My daughter, I don't say this, but I love you, very dearly."

Hinata kissed her father's cheek and hugged him with tears in her eyes but she tried hard not let them come out. After his message, he left the party saying he was not use to big crowds. He went upstairs, probably going to his room.

The girls tried to comfort her. Sakura gave her tissue the minute the tears threatened to come out saying the she might ruin her make-up

"Hello Hinata-chan" Another voice called out. It was Naruto. Hinata blushed a beet red. _HE IS SAYING HIS MESSAGE! OMG _she thought "Umm, Hinata, I would like to say thank you for everything. For the times that you gave me courage, for the times when you helped me, for the times when you stayed by my side. Thank you. Thank you very much. I couldn't imagine the world without Hinata-chan and all of my friends. I am proud of you, Hinata-chan. From the timid and shy girl you were before, to the smart and couragous girl that stands before me today. Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan"

Hinata was in bliss. He couldn't imagine the world without her? And his other friends but still. She just wanted to scream her head off. She blushed a deep red. He meant it as friends. She knows that. But no matter what, she couldn't keep her happiness.

After the messages, they proceeded to open her gifts. She got a small make-up kit from Sakura, shoes and a dress from Ino, utensils for her hair from Tenten, a small dagger from Sasuke, a puppy from Kiba, a teddy bear from Shikamaru, a fan from Temari, a key chain from Gaara, her favorite chocolates from Choji, a lucky charm from Shino, a book from Lee, a drawing book from Sai, a notebook and pen from Shizune, a mirror from Kurenai, green gloves from Gai, beautiful see shells from Kakashi, a novel [The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja] from Jiraiya and a simple but elegant white kimono from the Hokage herself.

But the gifts that meant the most for was a bracelet from Neji and a necklace from Naruto but most especially the Diary of her Mother given to her by Hiashi.

This was her best birthday yet.

Hiashi accepted her and even called her strong and beautiful, Neji said that he was proud of her and she has taught him many and Naruto, well, his mere presence was enough but he said that he couldn't imagine the world without her [and his other friends].

Before the party could finish, Neji shouted for everyone's attention with Tenten beside him. "Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say 'Tenten, we've been friends for a long time, you've been there with me when no one else was. You supported me at my every battle. Thank you for that. And now, I wanted to ask a question." Neji blushed a deep red. This a rare moment. Neji Hyuuga, blushing.

Tenten seemed to be shocked. "Okay." She said quietly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Neji said. He smiled shyly and looked at her. Everyone chanted the words: "Say YES! Say YES!" Tenten looked at crowd for a few seconds and blushed a very deep red. She nodded silently with a huge grin over her face. "Yes?" Neji asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Tenten said. Neji hugged her. After everyone congratulated Neji and Tenten, the music changed to a solemn song. It was for a couple dance. Everyone grabbed a partner and danced. Hinata sat in the corner and admired the couples. She giggled at the sight of Jiraiya asking permission for the Hokage to dance with him.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, why all alone?" Kiba asked her.

"Hi Kiba, I'm just admiring the couples." She asked.

"You wanna dance?" Kiba asked her while reaching out his hand. Hinata got his hand and they started dancing. They were in the middle of the room. All eyes on them.

"Excuse me." Someone interrupted them. It was Neji. "Can I have a dance with my cousin?"

"Sure." Kiba said while giving Hinata to Neji.

"Hello, Hinata-chan."

"Hello, Neji-kun."

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Yes. Especially since I've already met my future cousin-in-law." Hinata teased.

"It's a first date." He laughed.

"Yeah. But how many girls can make the great Neji Hyuuga blush a deep red?" She laughed along with him.

"Haha. Very funny, Hinata-chan." Someone interrupted them again. It was Shino, this time.

"May I have dance with her?" Shino asked.

"Sure." Neji said as he gave Hinata to Shino.

"I'm sorry I lied to you this morning, Hinata-chan." Shino said.

"It's fine, really." She said.

"Do you like your party?" He asked.

"Yes. It's perfect, Shino." Then another one interrupted. It was Lee. Same thing as usual. Make some chit-chat while dancing. Every guy danced with her. After Lee, was Kakashi-sensei, Lord Jiraiya, Choji, Shikamaru, even Sasuke himself, ever-since his return he has been more friendly, he talks more and laughs more, after making chit-chat with him, it was Naruto's turn.

"Did you like my gift?" He asked.

"No." She said. He frowned. "Because I loved it." She continued.

"Ohh, I thought that my gift was terrible."

"No! Of course not."

"Hehe. Thanks." He smiled. "Umm, Hinata, about the mission..."

"What about it?"

"Are you sure you're okay with pretending to marry me?" Naruto asked soft enough for only Hinata to hear.

"Yeah. Why not? Imagine. A mission with the great Naruto Uzumaki." She giggled. Naruto blushed a light pink.

"I am AWESOME." He said while making her spin. She landed at the same position she was in before the turn. She was giggling. "SO, Hinata, do you have a map?" He asked jokingly.

"No. I don't think so. Why are you going somewhere?" She asked confused.

"I just need directions back. I got lost in your eyes." He said while laughing. Hinata knew it was a joke and she laughed along with him. But deep inside, she wanted Naruto to mean it.

They talked for about 10 minutes. Naruto said nothing but say cute [but cheesy] pick-up lines to her. Like _If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together or You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life or Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night._ She laughed at the pick-up lines, secretly hoping that they were true.

He was the longest person she has danced with. The previous people took only about a minute. They knew she wanted to spend more time with Naruto so they decided to make him last.

After the party, everyone left. Hinata and Neji went to bed and the maids cleaned the room the party was held.

She was happy. She was, finally happy. She was exicted for her mission, too. For once in her life, everything was going as planned.

**[Author's Note]**

**What will happen with their meeting tomorrow with Lady Tsunade? What will be their mission?**

**Find out on the next chapter! **

**For the guys who are watching this, believe me I chose pick-up line girls will approve of :)) Believe me.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Practice Vows

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, If I did then, well, let's just say that Hinata would be an Uzumaki. **

Naruto woke up early. He was really excited about this mission. He didn't know why really. Maybe because he can finally get to know Hinata better. She has been one of his close friends but he really wants to know more about her. She was always shy around him. He feels that he causes Hinata discomfort so he, though he badly wants to, refuses to talk to her. Hinata smiled and laughed with him during her birthday. She looked so pretty. She was always shy around him. But, maybe, this mission could change all of that. He wanted to see Hinata happy all the time... She just really wanted to see her happy.

He wants to see Hinata. He'll see Hinata today. This thought made him smile. Why? He, himself, doesn't know. He just really wants too see her.

He got up and ate his breakfast. Ramen, of course. He looked at the clock. It was nearly 6: 45!

"I'm gonna be late!" He shouted as headed for the door. He ran as fast as he could. He arrived just in time. He bumped into Hinata as she was about to open the door to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Hinata-chan." He smiled.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." She said. She smiled and blushed a light pink. Naruto noticed and smiled. How cute. But, he was upset too. She was feeling discomfort around him again. She stuttered again.

They went in the office at the same time.

"Hello Hinata, Naruto" The 5th nodded to them and gestured for them to sit. And they did. "So regarding your mission. You know what to do, right? I have explained it to you briefly." She looked at the two who seemed very interested. "We have to change your names."

"Why?" Naruto and Hinata asked at the same time. But Hinata did it a little bit more respectfully.

"Naruto, you are a well-known ninja. The Hidden Village of Stars may not know you by face but they will know you by name." She said. "As for you, Hinata, you are the daughter of one of the most successful clans in Konoha. Surely, you must be known to some of them. And if we use your true names there is a chance that the marriage will be true and not just for disguise."

"Ohh." Hinata said. She was confused, though.

"Naruto, I have decided a name for you." The Hokage said.

"Really? What?" Naruto said very excitedly.

"Minato Minazeka."

"What?! I'm named after Dad?" He asked happily. He never really kept it secret. The minute he found out about his father, he told everyone he knew.

"Yes." The Hokage said flatly.

"Yes! Ha!" He said while fist pumping in the air. Hinata enjoyed seeing him happy. She suppressed a smile. Naruto looked at her. "Tsunada-baachan, what about Hinata-chan?"

"Yes. She will be named Kuneia Nashiku." [pronounced as **ku-nee-ya**]

"What a wonderful name, Hokage-sama." Hinata showed a sweet smile. Naruto looked at Hinata. She was really cute. Why has he not seen this before?

"Okay. Now, Hinata, we must test you in your wedding gown." The Hokage showed a devilish grin. She knew Hinata and Naruto would be embarrassed. She giggled at thought of Naruto blushing.

"What?!" Both Naruto and Hinata shouted. The Hokage sweatdropped.

"Yes. Well, you can't let the bride just walk in the aisle looking like a bum." She laughed. "Shizune! The dress, please." She ordered. Shizune walked in the room holding the kimono the Hokage gave Hinata for her birthday.

"I had to get it from your house." Shizune informed while handing it to Hinata with a sweet smile.

"Arigato, Shizune-sama." Hinata said.

"Now change!" The Hokage said and Hinata run out of the room going to the rest room. Shizune accompanied her.

"Now, Naruto here is your tuxedo."

"T-Tuxedo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can't expect the wife to be beautiful and the husband to look like a beggar. Can you?" She said while handing him the tux. Naruto annoyingly got the tux and proceeded to the men's rest room.

* * *

**Neji and Tenten**

"Ugghh. I hate dresses." Tenten complained as Ino made her wear a dark purple tube dress with a ribbon at the side of the waist line.

"You look pretty. Now, on with that hair of yours." Sakura said. They were giving her a make-over for her date with Neji. Sakura removed her buns and combed her hair. She let Tenten's brunette hair just go down. It matched her dress and her skin tone. Sakura dubbed make-up on her. She looked really pretty. Ino made Tenten wear 3 inch heels. They heard someone knock.

"Go on Tenten, don't keep your Prince Charming waiting." Ino winked at her. Tenten stuck her tongue out.

Tenten opened the door. "Hello Neji-kun." Just as expected.

"H-Hi." Neji blushed a beet red.

"Wow. What a rare sight to see. Neji Hyuuga, blushing and stuttering." Tenten joked.

"Should we go now?" Neji asked, brushing off the earlier comment.

"Sure." Tenten said. Neji took her hand. Tenten blushed a deep red.

Neji chuckled. "You look adorable when you blush!" He said as he pinched Tenten's cheeks. They talked on hours on end. Tenten suddenly tripped.

"OUCH!" She screamed. She couldn't get up.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just fell and screamed my head off, why wouldn't I be fine?" She said sarcastically.

Neji suddenly bent down. Tenten looked at him with a questioning look.

"Go on. I'll carry you to our date." He smiled at her. Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and Neji firmly held her thighs to support her. He was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Neji, I feel fine now. I think my ankle's healed." Tenten said after 10 minutes.

"I don't care. I wan't to carry you." He said while laughing. People have been looking at them. They heard whispering: _Look at the cute couple or Aren't they adorable together? _and such. It took all Tenten's will power not to trash around. She secretly enjoyed Neji carrying her though the stares she got felt awkward.

After abut 5 more minutes, they arrived at a lake. A picnic was set up.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Our date." Neji responded with a smile. Neji wanted to have a wonderful date. Neji wanted Tenten to enjoy every minute of it. After the picnic, Neji planned on a boat ride, then they would visit the carnival, and, well, let's just say that Neji wanted everything to seem magical.

**[More on this later!]**

* * *

"Do I look fine, Hokage-sama?" Hinata went inside dressed in a kimono.

_Hinata is so beautiful. _Naruto thought to himself. _Did I just call her 'beautiful'? This can't be. I just like her as a friend. That's it. Period._

"Hinata, you look wonderful." The Hokage smiled. She looked at Naruto who can't seem to take her eyes off of Hinata. "Now, you have to practice the wedding rights."

"What?!" Naruto protested.

"Yes. You have to practice. Now go stand there facing each other or else..." The Hokage said angered. They hurried there.

"Good." The Hokage said back to her jolly mood. They practiced the wedding rights until the vows. "Naruto read this paper while putting this ring on Hinata's finger. Remember to use your fake names." She gave Naruto a wedding ring. Wow. They really planed this out.

"Okay." He said as he cleared his throat. "I, Minato Minazeka, take you, Kuneia Nashiku, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death to us part." Naruto said while putting the ring on Hinata's finger. She smiled warmly at him and it gave him a weird feeling, in a good way. An involuntary smile crept on his face.

"Hinata, you read this peice of paper and put this on Naruto's finger."

She nodded happily. Finally, this was the day she longed for. It may just be a mission but at least she gets to share a wedding with Naruto Uzumaki (or Minato Minazeka) and she, Hinata Hyuuga [Kuneia Nashiku] was the bride. It may not be real, but still.

"I, Kuneia Nashiku, take you, Minato Minazeka, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy and as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hinata was blushing a deep red. At one point, Shizune asked if she was okay. She just nodded.

"Okay. Do you, Minato, take Kuneia as your lawfully wedded wife?" The Hokage asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Kuneia, take Minato as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"What?!" Naruto asked. "Umm, err, how about a hug, inste- Hinata! Are you okay?" But before he finished his sentence, Hinata fainted.

The Hokage sweatdropped. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Naruto, why don't you take care of Hinata?"

"Should I bring her to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Sure." The Hokage answered.

"Can I change first?"

"Sure." Before he went out of the room he laid Hinata on the couch in the Fifth's office. When he came back, Hinata was seating straight up on the couch. Awake. Naruto hugged her.

"Hinata! What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. I just felt dizzy." Hinata answered turning red.

"Hinata! You're turning red! Naruto, let go of her!" Shizune shouted. She hit Naruto on the head.

"This means war." Naruto said to her and they started fighting. Just then, Sakura went inside the Hokage's office.

"Naruto! What are you doing to Shizune?!" Sakura shouted.

"She started it!" Naruto pouted. Sakura then joined the fight. Hinata and the Hokage just sweatdropped.

**[Author's Note]**

**Hey Guys! Please, please, please Favorite, Follow and Review :P **

**I would personally like to say Thanks to XxDarkSarcasm1010xX :))**

**NEJITEN DATE on NEXT CHAPTER :))**

**Hope you guys enjoyed :)) **

**Again, Favorite Follow, Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Neji's First Move

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be making this disclaimer :P :)) Enjoy!**

"STOP!" The Hokage shouted after 30 minutes of fighting in her office. All of them shivered. Her shout could wake up all Konoha. They all stopped. "Okay. Good. Hinata, why don't you get me tea? Please." She smiled warmly at Hinata.

Hinata nodded and went outside. He could her the shout of the Hokage from her office. "Why in the world did you do that?! You know, this is a very important mission! We should be training you!" And then more shouting.

She quickly got the tea and went back to the Hokage's office.

"I'm sorry." The three were saying while bowing down to a laughing Hokage with tears in their eyes **[their meaning Sakura, Shizune, Naruto]**.

"H-Hokage-sama, here is your tea." Hinata went near her and gave her the tea.

"Thank you, Hinata. Now, Naruto and Hinata, you will bring the piece of paper I gave you to memorize it. You will be heading out early in the morning."

"Heading out? Where?" Naruto asked after recovering from the trauma the Hokage partially gave him.

"To your mission. Shizune and Jiraiya will accompany you."

"What?! Pervy Sage?!" Naruto complained.

"Um, before anything else, Sakura what is it?" The Hokage asked Sakura.

"Team 10 has arrived. They are badly wounded from the mission."

"Ah yes, We will check on them later. Sakura you may be dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura said as she went out the door.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked but it was obvious that she was worried about Team 10.

"He will be your guide. He will help you in your mission. He will act as your father, Hinata. And Shizune will act as your sister, Naruto."

"What?!" Naruto and Shizune said at the same time. This made Hinata giggle. Naruto looked at her and smiled. She was so adorable.

"Well, Shizune doesn't look old enough to be your mother so she is perfect for a sister. Her purpose is same as Jiraiya's. Jiraiya may be perverted but I am sure he will do good in the job. We did have same master, after all. Anyway, the trip to Hoshigakure will be a month on foot. Your wedding will be the next day after your arrival. I'll explain more tomorrow morning."

"Bu-but, how do we convince the people from that we are a couple." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Hinata, you are shinobi. You will think of something. You are dismissed and by the way, do not bring any tents Shizune and I will prepare that for you. Just bring the rings, the paper, the clothes and food, if you want to. And Hinata and Naruto, don't bring the clothes you wear as ninja. Bring casual clothes. Before you go, report to me first."

They both nodded, bowed and left the room. They were silent for a few minutes and Naruto had to break the silence.

"Um, Hinata, can I walk you home?"

"I-I'm g-going t-to c-change f-first." She went in the rest and after a few minutes, she went outside with her usual clothes.

"So let's go?"

"I'm going to visit Team 10."

"Okay, I'll come with you." Naruto wanted to spend time with his pretend bride-to-be. Maybe get to know her a little.

"O-okay."

* * *

**NejiTen DATE :))**

"You better appreciate this. I woke Hinata-chan up in the morning to make this for us. I got hit in the head with a frying for asking every 30 seconds if she's done." Neji said as he and Tenten sat down. Neji touched the part where Hinata hit him. Tenten laughed.

"Remind me to thank Hinata. Anyway, Hinata has improved a lot. Who would've though that she had the guts to hit you with a frying pan."

"Yeah. She has improved. Still shy but more confident."

"Doesn't it bother you that Hinata likes Naruto, that baka?" Tenten asked while getting a cinnamon role from the basket.

"Yeah. It does but she seems happy." Neji said while getting a cinnamon role of his own.

"Hmm. Who would have thought the Hyuuga Heiress would fall for a dobe." Tenten said while taking a first bite.

"Yeah. I know. She's as clueless as he is."

"Is the protective side of the great and wise Neji Hyuuga taking over?"

"Maybe." He said while Tenten got a peanut and threw it at his face. "Oh no, you didn't." He said while laughing. Tenten ran and Neji chased him. Neji caught up to her and hugged her around the waist which made both of them fall while laughing. Tenten was beside Neji.

"So, tell me Neji what do you like about me?"

"Nothing, I guess." Tenten was disappointed by the answer but Neji continued. "I love everything about you." Neji started leaning forward until they were only a few inches away from each other. They were getting nearer and nearer and-

"Get a room, you two!" They heard Kiba shout from the other side of the lake. Neji gave him the death glare and Kiba ran. Tenten sat up. She helped Neji up.

"Damn." Neji mumbled. Tenten didn't hear it though. They ate happily while talking to each other. Once they were finished, they packed up and left the basket where it was. "Come on. I have more planned."

He led her to a boat just a few meters from where they had their picnic. Neji helped Tenten on the boat. They started moving as Neji was rowing. At the middle of the lake, Neji hugged Tenten with a tight grip. and jumped. They fell on the water. Thank goodness, Sakura used water-proof make up on her.

"Neji!" She said but she was laughing. Neji splashed water on her and she did the same. Neji's shirt was soaked and it made his abs obvious. **[Sorry. I'm a girl. I couldn't resist :P] **

"Neji, I hate you!" She said playfully.

"Of course you do." He said sarcastically while splashing some more water on her. "Come on. I have more planned." Neji grabbed Tenten's hand after 30 minutes of swimming. She blushed a light pink. Neji lent her his jacket "Here, wear this. So you don't get cold."

"Okay." She said while getting Neji's jacket. He led her to a carnival.

"Where here!" Neji exclaimed happily. He led her to a carnival. The boat ride took longer than planned. It was around 3 in the afternoon.

"It's a carnival!" Tenten said while dragging Neji. "I want to ride here first." She pointed to a ferris wheel. Neji swallowed. He hasn't said it before, but he has a fear of heights.

"S-Sure." Neji smiled at her. He bought their tickets. The ride started moving and the only thing Neji thought of was: _Crap! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! _

"Are you okay, Neji? You seem pale." Tenten asked worried.

"Yeah. Perfect." He said as they reached the top. And then, the ride stopped. _Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. _Neji thought.

"I'm sorry, folks, the ferris wheel is suffering a malfunction. Do NOT panic. It will only take half an hour." The announcer said. After 5 minutes of pure silence between Neji and Tenten because of Neji's panic attack, she put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" Neji calmed himself.

"For this." She said.

"I don't deserve a thanks. It's you who deserves it. You made me stronger, Tenten." Tenten blushed. Neji looked at her and smiled. He leaned forward until they were only a few inches a part. And then the ride started, their kiss was again disturbed. Inner-Neji was cursing inside: _Dear Life, No. I did not want a distraction every time I plan on kissing the girl of my dreams. Sincerely, What the hell?! _. But he kept a sweet smile on the outside. Then they rode more rides. At around 4:30, Neji brought Tenten home.

"Bye Tenten."

"Bye Neji." But before Tenten got in her house Neji pulled her for a kiss. He wasn't going to end this without a kiss. She was shocked at first but returned it after a few seconds.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"See you tomorrow." She blushed. When she was finally home, she saw Ino and Sakura waiting for her.

"There you are! It's about time!" Ino shouted.

"Hey guys." Tenten said with red cheeks.

"So... What happened." Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Then a smile crept to Tenten's face.

"Yeah right! Come here!" Ino said as she dragged Tenten to the living room.

"Tell us or else." Sakura said angrily. Man, Sakura can be really scary when she's mad. Tenten was forced to tell them everything in summary.

"...and then he kissed me." Tenten said. Sakura and Ino started screaming their head off and Tenten joined them, they were [literally] jumping for joy. Neji, though a mile a way, heard their screaming and laughed. How nice.

After the three girls calmed down, Sakura looked at Tenten and lowered her face. Their faces were practically inches away.

Sakura smirked and said "When's the wedding?"

"What?!" Tenten said in shock but wouldn't mind if it did happen.

"I wanna be the bride's maid!" Ino shouted.

"Me too! But who's gonna be the Maid of Honor?" Sakura shouted. Tenten was partially deaf already.

"Hinata, of course, she is the cousin of the groom." Ino said.

"Good point, pig." Sakura laughed.

"Of course, forehead." Ino said.

"Whatever, guys." Tenten said.

"Hey Sakura, why don't we make the draft for the invites?" Ino suggested

"Yeah! I saw some paper and crayons there!" Sakura said as they left the living room. Tenten laughed as to how childish her friends could be.

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

**Hey Guys! Did you like the NEJITEN date?**

**Yeah, I made Neji sound cute... Why? Because I have a secret crush on Neji... Shhhhhh... **

**And guys, I need a favor from you. Can please answer the following questions:**

**1. Do you want Neji and Tenten to get married in this book/fanfic? Why?**

**2. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] When do you want it?**

**3. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Where?**

**4. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Design for Tenten's gown? Just a written description, please.  
**

**5. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] The best man?**

**6. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Who is the maid of honor or bride's maid? [If you don't want Hinata, Ino, Sakura to be them.]**

**7. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Design for Neji's tux? Just a written description, please.  
**

**8. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Who are the flower girls?**

**9. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Design for the gowns of the bride's maid and maid of honor? Just a written description, please.  
**

**10. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Who is the ring bearer?**

**11. [If your answer in No. 1 is YES] Who will walk Tenten down the aisle?**

**This is all. If I'm missing something please tell me :))**

**Either put your answers in the Review or PM me :) Thanks. **

**Favorite, Follow and Review :))**

**-Hannah [Too Insane For You]**

**P.S If you say yes, don't worry I won't rush things. :)) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto. **

**P.S Let's pretend that Hinata never said "Because... I love you, Naruto-kun." But the whole Invasion of Pein Arc happened it's just that Hinata said the words "Because... You are my friend." But she loves him. Let's just pretend that the whole confession thing didn't happen. Or that Naruto thinks that Hinata doesn't like him that way anymore. IDK! You think. But NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW THAT HINATA LOVES HIM.**

"HERE!" Ino and Sakura squeaked as they gave Tenten a piece of paper. Tenten facepalmed.

"What the heck!" She screamed.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked.

"No!" She screamed with a deep red blush.

"Forehead and I couldn't decide which date to set. So when do you want it?"

"On July 3- What! No! I don't want it!"

"Suuuuureeeee..." Sakura said sarcastically while getting the invite from Tenten and writing July 3. She gave it back.

Surprisingly, the wedding invite was complete but it looked like a 3-year-old drew on it. It had stick people in clothes! How could sticks wear clothes?!

The Invite:

**~Always and Forever~ **

**The Neji and Tenten Wedding **

Who: Hyuuga Neji and [Soon-To-Be] Hyuuga Tenten

Why: Because They Love Each Other Very Much.

When: July 3

What: The proof of their undying love for each other.

Where: The Hyuuga Compound

**~The Wedding Entourage~**

Bride's Maids:

Yamanaka Ino

Haruno Sakura

Maid of Honor:

Hyuuga Hinata

Flower Girl:

Hyuuga Hanabi

Guardian of The Bride:

Gai Maito

Groom's Men:

Uchiha Sasuke

Inuzuka Kiba

Best Man:

Uzumaki Naruto

Ring Bearer:

Konohamaru Sarutobi

"Tenten! Gai-sensei is calling for us!" They heard Lee shout.

"He's so annoying!" Sakura grumbled.

"Okay! Coming!" Tenten while she changed her clothes.

"Tenten! You better come to my flower shop this afternoon to pick your flowers or else..." Ino said while laughing and sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever!" Tenten said while running out the door not even noticing that she was still holding the invite. Ino was being sarcastic. Or was she?

"Oh tell your groom-to-be I said 'Hi'" Sakura shouted while sticking her head out the window. Tenten throw a kunai but purposely missed Sakura.

"You missed!" Sakure shouted.

"You still have to help me choose my wedding gown!" Tenten shouted playing along with them.

"I better! I had to leave the hospital just for you!" Sakura said.

_Hmm... Hyuuga Tenten... Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga... _She thought. _It sounds RIGHT. It sounds PERFECT. _

"What was that about, Tenten-chan?" Lee asked while they were going to the training area.

"Nothing." She smiled. She still didn't notice that she was holding the invitation.

"Okay then." They walked to Training Grounds in silence.

"There you are!" Gai exclaimed when he saw his 2 other pupils.

"Hello Gai-sensei." Tenten smiled.

"What's that in your hand!" Gai said while getting the invite. He shouted the contents out loud. As he was doing so, a certain kunoichi and a shinobi were getting redder by each word. "I would love to walk down the aisle with my pupil on her wedding day!" Gai shouted. "The power of youth and love!" He shouted while tearing up.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten exclaimed. "We are not getting married."

Neji suddenly frowned.

"Ohh." Gai said. Then, he perked up. "Let's get started with your training then."

~Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata~

"Hinata, why do you care about Team 10?" Naruto just had to break the silence.

"Um, Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei had, um, a relationship with, um, each other. So, when Asuma-sensei died, both of their teams were devastated. Kurenai-sensei was depressed but she continued to teach us. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei meant a lot to both of the teams. It hurt Team 10 to see Kurenai-sensei like that so we made an idea to bond , let's say, with each other at least once a week. And by doing so, Team 8 and Team 10 became inseparable." Hinata had tears flowing.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Hinata." Naruto said while wiping away all the tears.

"It's fine." She forced a smile. Involuntarily, Naruto hugged Hinata. He never knew how much sadness can those beautiful eyes of hers hide. Hinata was disappointed when Naruto finally let go but he held her hand. They continued to walk to the hospital hand-in-hand. When they reached the hospital, Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and rushed to the Emergency Room.

"Choji!" Hinata squealed.

"Hi Hinata." Choji said weakly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But a little hungry, though." Choji said while laughing. Hinata giggled.

"I though it was the whole Team 10. Where's Ino?"

"She didn't come." Shikamaru said.

"Why?"

"She asked to take a break for awhile."

"Ohh." was all Hinata could say. Just then, Ino came from the door.

"What happened to the both of you?" She asked.

"Well, since you weren't there you wouldn't know." Shikamaru said.

"I'm sorry! Now tell me what happened." Ino was crying. She felt guilty about not coming.

"I- We should probably leave." Hinata said as she got Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto." She said when they were finally out of the hospital.

"It's fine. How about we go out for ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." She said. _ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY SHARE RAMEN WITH NARUTO._She thought about apparently she said it aloud.

"Really? Hn?" He asked while chuckling.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, I-um, err, ah,," She didn't have words to say.

_Do you know that you look adorable when you're nervous? _Naruto thought but he wasn't really known for keeping things inside, was he?

"You think I'm adorable?" Hinata asked him.

"I, um, ah, eh, err, ahh, em-" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. Hinata laughed.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." She smiled sweetly at him. Everything was going perfectly.

"Um, Hinata, I just realized something." '_Aside from the fact that you don't stutter anymore around me'_ He thought

"What is it?"

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered something. "We're about to get married but we don't know a thing about each other."

Hinata giggled. Hinata blushed. Who would've thought that Naruto would say the words: _We're about to get married_? And he was referring to the girl that was only dreaming about it a few days ago. Ha! What circumstance, right? "You're right. Why don't we ask questions about each other. You start and then I ask you."

"Okay! That sounds great! Um, what's your favorite food?"

"Zenzai and Cinnamon Rolls. Um, okay, my turn. What are your hobbies?"

"Um, pulling pranks and watering plants. I know, it's embarrasin-"

"No. It isn't. I like watching people prank and I like pressing flowers." Hinata said graciously and she smiled at Naruto. Though she might have said a little white lie about the pranks.

"Hehehe... Thanks, Hinata. Um, what are your favorite colors?"

"Um, midnight blue and um, er, orange."

"Really! I like blue, too. But a different shade and orange is my favorite color too."

"Um, that's great, Naruto-kun. Um, what is your favorite food aside from ramen?"

"I like red bean soup. What is your wish in life, Hinata?"

"Um, er, ah," She blushed a deep red.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"No, it's fine, Naruto-kun." She smiled warmly at him. "My wish in life is to see the person whom I love happy."

"Really? My wish in life is to be "THE LEAF'S ORANGE HOKAGE!"" He said while fist pumping in the air.

"That's wonderful, Naruto-kun. I believe that you'll reach that goal." She said. Something in Naruto's heart started pounding.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. No doubt about it. Oh, um, my turn. What do you do in your past time?"

"Take a bath in the hot springs." Naruto said.

"Really! Me too!" Hinata exclaimed happily. Naruto never saw Hinata like this. He liked this 'new' side of her. The one that's comfortable around him.

"Wow! We are more a like than I thought." Naruto said. "Okay, my turn-"

They continued asking questions about one another. The more Hinata found out about Naruto, the more she fell in love with him. They ate Ramen and Naruto accompanied her to her house. The more Naruto discovered Hinata, the more he wanted to spend time with her.

"Good Night, Hinata." He said as Hinata entered the compound.

"Good Night, Naruto." She said as she entered.

He wanted to spend more and more time with Hinata. He enjoyed her company. She was more than anything he thought she was. She was lovely. She was pretty. She was gentle. _Gah! Why am I thinking about Hinata like this. She probably likes Kiba or someone. We ARE just FRIENDS. No more, no less. All we could ever be, are friends. _Then loneliness struck Naruto. Although he didn't know why but he was saddened by the fact that all he and Hinata could be are friends.

* * *

The Next Morning

Naruto woke up and ate his instant ramen. He took a shower and got the bag he prepared for their mission today. He was sleepy but he couldn't wait to see Hinata, again! This made him perk up. He ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office and luckily he was just on time. He opened the door and saw Hinata, Jiraiya and Shizune with their bags.

"Good Morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Hinata." He sat down right next to her.

"Okay. I am sure all of you know what the mission is about. Jiraiya, your name shall be-"

"Jiraiya." Jiraiya said flatly.

"No."

"Jiraiya."

"No."

"Jiraiya."

"No."

"Jiraiya."

"For the last time! Your name shall not be Jiraiya! If you don't want me to throw you down this building, you will shut up!"

"Jiraiya." This earned him a punch in the head.

"Your name shall be Hoshi Nashiku."

"Why?" He complained like a 3rd grader.

"Because it was the only name I could think of. Now, Shizune, your name shall be Nala. Nala Minazeka."

"Okay, Hokage-sama."

"Your supplies are at the front gate. Oh, and by the way, Hinata wear this." She threw a ring at Hinata and she caught it.

"What's this?"

"Your Engagement Ring. Now go! Oh and By the way, try to enjoy in this mission. You've been my busiest ninjas this whole month. I think you deserve a vacation. You are dismissed! NOW GO!" She said.

They all hurried to the front gate. They took their supplies and left. After travelling for about 45 miles, they decided to rest. They made camp and built a fire and Hinata was making dinner.

They ate lunch while travelling. They ate some rice balls Hinata prepared for them.

Thank Kami that she packed food and other cooking utensils with her. She didn't want to spend another week eating dried beef. She wasn't the one to complain but after eating it for nearly a month now, she didn't want to eat it again for a very, very long time.

"Um, Lord Jiraiya, can you please pass me my bag?" Hinata asked him. He chuckled.

"Kuneia! I AM YOUR FATHER." He said while handing her the bag. "You should address me the way you address your father."

"Yes, Lor-, I mean, Father." She said as he laughed.

"Oi, Hinata, what's for dinner?" Naruto asked her.

"Um, er, Ramen." She said while taking out the ingredients from her bag. This made Naruto perk up.

"Really! Thank you, Hinata!" He hugged her.

"Oi! Boy! She is my daughter! Let go of her!" Jiraiya stated as he played along with the role that Tsunade gave her.

"Oi! She is my fiance!" Naruto stuck his tongue playing along with Jiraiya.

_She is my fiance. _Oh! How Hinata wished that those words coming from Naruto were real!

"Minato, Hoshi is right. You and Kuneia are not yet married. Let go of her." Shizune played along with them. All of them laughed. Naruto soon let go of Hinata.

"Naruto, you should start calling us by our fake names same to you, Hinata." Shizune said.

"Yes, Shizu, um, Nala." Hinata said.

"Good. Good." Jiraiya said while doing the super villain accent. Hinata just giggled.

"Minato, how did you and Kuneia fall in love?" Shizune asked.

"What?!"

"People are bound to ask you this." Jiraiya said.

"So?!"

"You should already make an excuse." Shizune said. At the same time, Hinata was finished putting in the ingredients. She sat beside Naruto. She already thought of that.

"Um, er, well, Minato and I met when we were kids. Around 6 or 7 years of age. I was being bullied and he defended me. And I guess after that, I fell in love with him. No one defended me like he did." Hinata said joining the others at their little "act". But she wasn't lying. She remembered that day.

* * *

~Flashback~

She lost to Hanabi that day. She ran to the streets of Konoha while crying and she bumped to a kid and his friends, a few years older than her. His ice cream fell. He got mad and made her kneel before them. He forced her to say sorry. And she did while they were laughing.

But then, a kid from her age came to her rescue.

Naruto Uzumaki.

He did a failing attempt at making a shadow clone but that didn't stop him. He punched the kid but his friends defended him.

Hinata's guardian came to her aid and stopped the kids. They ran. Hinata's guardian told her to come home. She didn't want to leave an unconscious Naruto alone but she had no other choice.

* * *

"That's good." Shizune said. Naruto just looked at Hinata, shocked that she remembered that day. Hinata smiled warmly at him.

"Oi! Boy! Say something! Don't just stare at my daughter like that." Jiraiya said while laughing.

"Um, er, ahh" Naruto muttered, unable to speak. "I fell in love with her because she was there when no one else was. She didn't laugh at me like others did and she didn't seem to look at me the way others did. The way she acted around me made me glad that there was still someone out there that weren't like the others. This one knew how to love unconditionally." Naruto said. Unknown to anyone, even himself, that he meant those words. Maybe he hasn't fallen in love with her but the rest were true.

"Okay. That's perfect." Shizune said while tearing up.

"Why are you crying, Nala?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's just that I can't believe my little brother is getting married!" She said while crying then she hugged Naruto.

"Okay, Nala... Can't... Breathe..." Naruto said while trying to push Shizune.

"That, my friends, is my great acting skills." She grinned as she parted from Naruto.

"Wow. You're good." Naruto said while laughing.

"I know." Shizune bragged. Hinata went and checked on their lunch.

"Dinner is ready!" She said as she filled a bowl with ramen. Naruto got the first bowl and ate. Jiraiya got the second bowl and ate. Shizune got the third. Hinata just chewed on an apple.

"Ahh, Kuneia, you really do have your mother's cooking skills." Jiraiya said as he finished his bowl.

"Really, Father?"

"Yes. She was very good at cooking." He noted.

"Oi, Kuneia, why are you only eating an apple?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. Really." She said.

"No. I want you to taste your own food." Naruto then lifted a spoon to her face. She was confused at first but then realized what he wanted her to do. She ate the little bit of soup Naruto gave her. He was feeding her! Not like how fathers feed their kids but how husbands feed their wives or vise-versa! She felt happy. All she could do was not faint. She blushed a really dark red.

Naruto giggled.

_She is so cute. _He thought. He continued feeding the both of them.

"Kuneia, no wonder I fell in love with you." Naruto said while laughing as he laid his empty bowl down and rested his head on Hinata's lap. Hinata blushed but she tensed up, too. Naruto decided to get up but a gentle touched stopped him.

She moved her fingers through his hair. Hinata's touch felt so gentle, so soft. He has never felt a touch like the one Hinata is giving him, right now.

"Oi! Get away from my daughter!" Jiraiya said. His pretend-fatherly-protective-side was getting to him.

"No, Father, it's okay!" She said but it was too late. Jiraiya was already chasing Naruto. Wow. This father stuff is really getting to him.

Actually, Hinata was happy that even if it was just a pretend, she felt that she had a father who actually wanted her. She started chasing them, as well, to stop them.

"Father!" Hinata screamed at Jiraiya.

"Minato, come back here!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Kuneia! Help Me!" Naruto exclaimed.

All of them were laughing and enjoying as they chased each other.

Hey, they were just following the instructions of the Hokage.

"This is going to be a long journey." Shizune muttered to herself. And it will be. But Naruto and Hinata, I am sure, will be enjoying every possible minute.

* * *

**AN:**

**How'd you like it? Sorry, if it's kinda boring... And for the long update I've been really busy :)) Hope you guys like it!**

**I promise to update soon! Maybe on Saturday or Sunday. **

**Please continue in reading le story!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**

**-Too Insane For You**

*******Note: For the NejiTen Invite, "The Guardian of the Bride" is the person who is going to walk the bride along aisle since Tenten didn't have a father and I don't know what they're called and also, Gai fit the job perfectly.**

**********BTW The Flashback thingy is an actual flashback from the anime.**


	6. Chapter 6: Swimming At The Lake

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

* * *

"Okay, Gifu." Naruto said while hyper ventilating.

"I'm going to KILL you if you ever touch my daughter." Jiraiya said while hyper ventilating, too.

"Father, please, stop." Hinata begged.

"You're lucky, it's my daughter's wedding." Jiraiya said while doing the 'I'm-watching-you' hand gesture.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"STOP! It's already evening, why don't we set up the tents?" Shizune said.

"Why?! Shouldn't we have done it like, awhile ago?" Naruto complained.

"Well, who's the baka that said 'we should just do it later'?" She asked.

"Ughh... Fine!" He pouted.

They put up the tents and, oddly enough, there were only two.

"Oi! Nala! Why is there only two tents?" Naruto asked Shizune.

"I don't know! Good Night!" Shizune said as she went inside the first tent.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted.

"Oi! Boy! Don't you get funny things about MY daughter!" Jiraiya said as he approached the second tent.

"I guess, we take first watch?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as Hinata positioned herself on a tree. Naruto sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while until Naruto spoke.

"Um, Hinata, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Do you remember our mission? That time when we were looking for a bug?"

"Yep." Hinata smiled. Where was this leading to?

"I remember when I went out to do my personal business" Naruto said giving emphasis to 'personal business'. He continued. "I saw this pretty girl. She was about our age and she was on water. When she moved the water moved along with her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

Hinata was blushing a very very very deep red.

"Oi! Boy! Don't make my daughter exhausted by using her byakugan just to help you with your perverted thoughts, you baka!" Jiraiya shouted from his tent.

"Yeah! And what are you doing in your tent now? Icha Icha Paradise?" Naruto chuckled.

"Shut up, boy or I will kill you." Jiraiya said while popping his head out and doing the 'I'm-watching-you' gesture at him.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked. Hinata giggled. Jiraiya went back to his tent.

"Anyway, Naru- I mean, err, Minato, what is your favor?" Hinata asked just to break the tension between her 'father' and her 'fiance'.

She blushed at the thought. _Fiance..._

"Nevermind, apparently, Dad..." He said nearly shouting the last word "Said I couldn't tire you." He smiled warmly at her. Those smiles that made her heart jump a hundred times.

"Stop calling me Dad! Or else I'll shove a kunai up your ass!"

"No. It's fine, I'm sure FATHER." Hinata said copying Naruto. "Will be all right with it."

"No! I won't!" Jiraiya shouted. Hinata and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, Hina- I mean, er, Kuneia, I wanted you to help me. I thought of her and randomly, I wanted to take a bath. Can you use your byakugan to spot a lake for me?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind a bath..." Hinata said. "Byakugan!" She shouted and pointed to their north. "Go straight there. It isn't that far. Only around 45 meters from here."

"Great. But, um, ah, you want to come?" Naruto asked.

"No! She doesn't." Jiraiya shouted from his tent.

"Yes, Minato-kun. I would love to come with you." Hinata said as she stood up. She lent Naruto a hand. The touch of his wand made her heart skip a beat. "I'll just change."

"Yeah. Me, too." Naruto said as he got his back pack and went further into the woods to prevent Hinata from seeing him. His 'father-in-law' would kill him if that had happened. Hinata did the same, as well.

After 5 minutes, Naruto went back and surprisingly Hinata was there just waiting for him. He wore plain boxers while Hinata wore, well, a bathing suit and a thin piece of cloth to cover her but hardly doing so. Hinata couldn't bare to see Naruto with bruises all over his body.

"Ready?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Then a toad suddenly appeared.

"Do you honestly think I would allow my daughter to come with you without anyone else there?" Jiraiya shouted from his tent. Naruto and Hinata simply shrugged. They set forward and in less than 5 minutes they were there.

"Wow. It's so beautiful here." She said. Naruto, on the other hand, had already jumped into the lake. Hinata sat down and read the book she brought with her.

After a minute being submerged in the water, Naruto's head popped out.

"Oi! Hinata! Why are just there reading a book?" Naruto asked while he pouted like a 3-year-old. This made Hinata smile. It was nice to get out of character for a while.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun." She said. "Maybe I'll just bathe tomorrow."

"No! I won't let my soon-to-be wife not have fun." He said as he went near and carry her bride style. "You are marrying the funnest guy in the planet!" He teased.

"Naruto-kun! Put me down!" Hinata demanded.

"If you say so." Naruto dropped Hinata on water. Hinata tried to pull an irritated look but just couldn't.

"Ahh. My little Hina-chan is mad." He said, still teasing her. It was _Hina-chan? My Hina-chan? Naruto-kun... _Hinata's heart suddenly melted at the nickname. But instead of fainting, she simply pulled Naruto down. Both of them were dripping wet.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto said while trying to make an I-am-mad-at-you face but once he got a glimpse of a laughing Hinata, he couldn't manage.

"Oh! Lookie! My Naru-kun is getting mad!" Hinata said while laughing.

"Naru-kun, huh?" Naruto said while splashing her with water.

"Hina-chan?" Hinata teased. It wasn't common for Naruto to call anyone with a honorific, most especially, did he call anyone with a nickname. Heck! His nicknames are usually offensive like '-teme' or 'baachan'. Not cute like hers. He even added 'my'. This only made Hinata feel nothing but utter bliss.

She splashed him with water, too. She ran and Naruto ran after her. Every time he would be able to catch up, he would wrap his arms around Hinata's waist and they'd fall into the water.

After some time, Hinata stood up and sat down where she was when she was reading her book. Naruto sat beside her. He laid down on the grass. He felt someone touch his bare chest, where a bruise was.

"Hina-chan?"

"Um, Naru-kun!" Hinata said startled.

"What were you doing?" Naruto asked while chuckling.

"I was checking your bruise. I was wondering how it happened." She said.

* * *

Flashback.

Naruto was so bored. Sai was training and was no fun to talk too and Sakura was at the hospital. He then spotted Neji.

"Oi! Neji!" He and Neji have been good friends ever since, well, he wasn't so sure either.

"Hello, Naruto." Neji greeted.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Argh! I'm so bored! Hey! Is Hinata here?"

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" Neji shouted. Naruto flew nearly 45 miles away.

"Why?!"

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO HINATA-SAMA JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE BORED!" Neji shouted.

End of Flashback.

* * *

"Some guys beat me up during a mission." Naruto laughed and scratched his neck nervously.

"Oh. I have some ointments. Maybe they could help you. Do you want me to put some on you?" Hinata asked him.

"Sure!" Naruto said while sitting up. Hinata positioned herself in front of Naruto.

She gently put ointment on Naruto's bare chest. It is a miracle she hasn't fainted yet but she blushing furiously. After putting some on Naruto's chest, she positioned herself behind him. She added some ointment and Naruto felt nothing but relief. He thought she was done but then she felt soft touches on his shoulders. Hinata was massaging him.

"Hina-chan?"

"The massaging helps the muscles relax. It will help in the healing process. Sorry, if I'm not good, though."'

"It feels so good, Hina-chan." Naruto said and then a random flashback went to his mind '_My wish in life is too see the person whom I love the most happy.'_

"Why so serious?" Hinata asked.

"Do you remember when you told me that your biggest wish in life is too see the person you love happy?"

"Hai."

"Umm, Hina, who is that person?"

"Why?"

"Just curious. If You don't want to answer me, it's fine."

_It's you._ "Umm, It's Shino, Naru-kun." She answered. Naruto smiled warmly but deep inside he wanted it to be him. He doesn't know why. He just wants to be the person who Hinata loves the most.

"Oh."

"Naru-kun since you asked me such a personal question, I should probably return the favor." Hinata said.

Naruto laughed. "Okay, Hina-chan."

"What do you like about Sakura-chan the most?" She asked. She didn't want him to answer. It would be unbearable. But she just really wanted to know.

_What do I like most about Sakura-chan? Come to think of it, what do I like about Sakura-chan? Her looks? Maybe because she's like a sister to me? _"She's pretty." Naruto simply said.

"Oh, she is one of the prettiest kunoichi." Hinata said.

_I think I know someone prettier. _Naruto thought.

"You're done, Naru-kun." Hinata said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Hinata." It suddenly rained. Hinata and Naruto got all the stuff they brought with them and ran back to the camp. Naruto hugged Hinata to prevent any coldness from entering her body to avoid giving her a cold. Jiraiya would kill him. Like, literally.

The minute they step in the camp site, the rain stopped. Jiraiya ran towards Hinata.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked while looking furiously in her eyes and holding her shoulders.

"Hai."

"Did you catch a cold?"

"No." Then Hinata sneezed. Veins popped out of Jiraiya's neck and forehead. He looked at Naruto with the angriest eyes he could manage.

"Boy! What had happened to my daughter?"

"Help me."

"I'm going to kill you!" Jiraiya was prepared to punch Naruto but then a shout stopped him.

"SHUT UP!" Shizune screamed.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TAKING MY BEAUTY NAP?!" Shizune said as she went out of her tent. She had a green facial mask on. Jiraiya and Naruto laughed their heads off.

"Nala. You're going to need to hibernate." Naruto said between laughs. That earned both Jiraiya and Naruto a hit in the head. Jiraiya and Naruto said sorry to Shizune with tears in their eyes.

Hinata facepalmed. If Jiraiya said she was like her mother then certainly, Naruto is like her pretend father. She then heard a hitting sound coming from the two. Shizune hit them with a frying pan that Hinata had brought with her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata went near him but it was too late. He was already unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? Sorry, if it's boring :))**

**Can you people suggest anything that can possibly happen? Like, at all... You say it, I write it if I like it :))**

**Thanks!**

**And Gifu means father-in-law, just so you know... You guys have to wait another week or so to see the next chappie since I'm going to be busy... **

**Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or spelling... **

**-Too Insane For You**


	7. Chapter 7: A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto's whole body hurt. Shizune hit him harder than expected. By the looks of it, it was around 1:00 in the morning.

He felt something warm on his forehead. He touched it.

Instead of his usual forehead protector, it was a cloth wet with hot water.

He touched the hem of his shirt.

Instead of his usual black and orange jacket, he was wearing his undershirt.

He felt something warm and soft around his arm.

Instead of a pillow, he was hugging a beautiful girl.

Instead of being alone in a room, he was with Hinata Hyuuga.

He looked at her. She was wearing a plain shirt with shorts. Her right hand was on his chest and the other hand was holding his arm, which she used for a pillow. His right arm was round her waist and his other arm was just beside him. He looked over at the girl. She opened her eyes a little and saw him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Naruto smiled at her. Her faced turned red and she fainted.

"Hina-chan? Hina-chan?"

"Naruto-kun... Beside me..." Hinata said before drifting fast asleep.

Naruto chuckled and held her tighter. "Yoi yume o." Then he fell fast asleep, himself.

* * *

**Dream**

**"I'm home." He said sadly when he opened the door to his apartment. **

**"Welcome back!" An angelic voice greeted him. He moved around the house to see who it was. He wasn't often caught by suprise but this was different. Someone waited for him? There was someone who wanted him to come home? He had someone?**

**"Who are you?"**

**Judging from its voice, it was a girl. The girl just laughed. **

**"I'm over here at the kitchen!" She said.**

**Naruto walked over there.**

**"Too slow! I'm here at the bedroom!"**

**Naruto ran, this time.**

**"Just kidding! I'm here at the living room!" **

**Naruto ran as fast as he can. He was able to catch up to her. **

**"There you are!" Naruto said while catching his breathe. The girl suddenly ran and hugged him. **

**"I missed you when you were gone!" She said. Naruto was startled. He slowly wrapped his arms around the mystery girl and buried his face in her hair. How much he longed for this kind of touch. But it felt almost familiar. This touch. He felt it before. As comforting as it was, as gentle as it was before. He looked at the girl. He wasn't able to get a good look at her. **

**The moment he tried to look at her, she formed at scream. She suddenly melted. Blood dropped to the floor and stained his shirt and filled his hands. The girl was gone. Darkness emerged from the room.**

**"This is your fear. Isn't it? Being alone? No one to love. No one to care about you. You fear it though you've lived in it. Pathetic."**

**"Shut Up!"**

**"But you know what you fear more?"**

**"I told you to shut up!" **

**"You fear that the people who you love will be gone. Those who mean everything to you." **

**"Be quiet!"**

**"But you know what's scarier?"**

**"Shut Up!"**

**"You fear that the people who you can't live without are the same people who can live without you. You fear the thought of not being loved. You long for love. You long to be wanted." **

**"Stop It!"**

**"You want to feel love."**

**"I told you to stop it!"**

**"You know why not? I'll let you feel it for a minute."**

**Suddenly, the girl came back to normal. But they were in a different scenario. It was in a field. She was sitting down with a picnic basket. Then the girl suddenly became clear to him.**

**"Hinata." **

**"Hello, Naruto-kun. Why don't you sit with me?"**

**He suddenly formed a protective stance around Hinata.**

**"45 seconds."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I told you I would allow you for a minute. Cherish it."**

**"You bastard!"**

**"30 seconds."**

**"Shut Up!"**

**"25 seconds."**

**"I won't let you hurt her."**

**"20 seconds."**

**"Die!"**

**"15 seconds!"**

**"Who are you!"**

**"10 seconds."**

**"Don't you dare touch her!"**

**"5 seconds."**

**"I'm going to kill you!"**

**"1."**

**"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed. A hand was holding her foot. A body emerged from the ground. He didn't see this man. He was wearing a mask. He was holding a knife. **

**"Don't touch her." **

**"Too late." He stabbed Hinata. Blood came out of her chest and her mouth. Her lifeless body fell to the floor. **

**"This is what you fear."**

**Then he woke up.**

* * *

He woke up in his dream hyper-ventilating and sweating. He stood up with all the power he had and looked at his side. There was no Hinata. He looked around the tent for her but what he saw was a puddle of blood.

"Hinata?!" He screamed.

No answer.

"Hinata!"

No answer.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata stepped in the tent. The moment he saw Hinata, he eloped her in his arms.

"Hinata..." He said while sobbing.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't leave me..."

"I won't, Naruto. I never will."

She hugged him back. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll always be here. I'll always be just here."

He couldn't bring himself to believe that it was just a dream. It felt almost too real. To unbearable. He continued sobbing. Hinata let go and so did he. She held his face with both hands. He was still sobbing. She wiped the tears of Naruto gently.

"Shh... Be quiet... I'll always be here, right here... It's fine. Everything will be okay." She said with worried eyes. "It was just a dream, okay?"

Naruto nodded slightly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Fear filled Naruto. He couldn't go through that again. It was too much. Just too much. He didn't respond.

"I'm here. Don't worry." She said as she helped Naruto lay down in bed. Naruto hugged her as tight as he could. He would never let go. He couldn't bear it the first time.

"Go to sleep. I'm just here. I'll never leave your side." She said before Naruto fell fast asleep.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

_'I'll always be here, right here... It's fine. Everything will be okay'_

_'I'm just here. I'll never leave our side.'_

Those precious words echoed in his mind. He looked over at girl in his arms. She never left him. He stood up carefully not to wake Hinata. He then sat beside her. He put his finger on her cheek and made small spirals. After a few minutes, Hinata woke up at the gesture. She suddenly felt goosebumps all over her body. Naruto noticed and made his way through her neck. She tensed up more and Naruto laughed.

"Good Morning, Kuneia."

"Um, er, ah, g-good m-morning, Minato."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Fine."

"About earlier.."

"What about it?"

"What was your dream?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"Um.. Okay..."

"Oi! Kuneia?" Jiraiya interrupted "Where are you?"

"In the tent with Minato!"

"With Minato?!" He exclaimed alongside other *bleep* words.

"Y-yes."

At a second, Jiraiya went in the tent and pinched Naruto by the ear. He pulled him down and they started fighting. After a few mnutes, Naruto was up on a tree. In a wedgie.

"Father!" Hinata screamed. "Put him back on the ground this instant!" Hinata screamed with the Angered Kushina Hair.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm sorry for the lack of comedy... I cried a lot today! But I couldn't keep you waiting! But hey AWESOME NARUHINA MOMENT :))**

**BTW Special Thanks to Emirii- chan :)) for giving me an AWESOME suggestion :))**

**Special Thanks to My BEST FRIEND, Chenelle, for always being there :)) I love you! **

**REVIEW! It'll make me feel better :) Sorry for grammar, spelling and other errors :)**

**-Too Insane For You **


	8. Chapter 8: Kyuubi Joins the Fun!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

"B-but K-Kuneia..." Jiraiya said startled that Hinata had the courage to shout at a Sannin.

"Now, Father, Now!" Hinata said.

"O-okay..." Jiraiya said while bringing Naruto down.

"Thanks, Kuneia! You're the best!" Naruto said while running to Hinata's side.

"Of course..." Hinata said. "Why don't we start the fire and I'll make us breakfast?"

"Okay!" Jiraiya and Naruto said excited.

"I bet I'll get more firewood than you." Naruto said to Jiraiya while sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah. Right. Then, it's a competition?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Sorry. I don't compete with girls." Naruto said.

"Oh! It is ON!" Jiraiya said.

"Fine." Naruto agreed. They both ran to the forest.

Shizune giggled at the gesture. "Boys."

"I know, right?" Hinata laughed while cutting the necessary ingredients.

"Kuneia?" Shizune asked.

"Yes?"

"Girl to girl talk. Do you really love Naruto, Hinata?"

"L-Love?"

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious."

"N-no, it's not"

"Yes. It is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I give up."

"Good. Now, answer me."

Hinata blushed a beet red and slightly nodded, slight enough for only Shizune to see, like any one was there to see, anyway.

"Yes! Yes!" Shizune shouted and hugged Hinata.

"Can't... breathe..." Hinata said.

"Oh, sorry." Shizune said finally letting go. "I have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"There was part of the plan Hokage-sama didn't tell you."

"What?!"

"You-you-you have ermm, umm, to, get pregnant." Shizune said making the last word barely audible.

"WHAT?!" Hinata screamed.

"If it's needed that is. Don't worry there's this medicine the Medic-nins have improved to make you look like you're pregnant. But it's actually a slimming agent. It'll get all your fats each month until they subside into one place, after 9 months, you will have to get rid of all the fats, through, um, a process like child-birth. So don't worry you and Naruto really won't have a child. But I want to see how he will react to this. Don't tell him anything yet."

"Are you saying I look fat?"

"No! It's not that!"

"A-huh. Sure, it isn't!"

"You barely have a stomach!"

"Then where's the fat coming from?"

"I don't know!"

"Suuurrree, you don't!" Hinata said in sarcasm.

"I don't mean that!"

"Psshh... Who said I was doubting you?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Me? Doubting the great and wise Shizune-sama? I would never." Hinata said while laughing. Though trying desperately to, Shizune couldn't hold her laughter.

* * *

**With NARUTO.**

"Hahaha!" He laughed in pride while picking up more firewood. "Pervy Sage is going to lose!"

"Hey? What's that?" He was in same place where he and Hinata swam. He found a small notebook on the ground. Hinata must have left it there. He opened it on a page.

'_When I first saw you nothing was NEW,_

_Then I started liking you. Your smile, your laugh. I could only mention a FEW,_

_Every time, you smile at me, my heart beats FAST,_

_I only wanted this to LAST,_

_But time was cruel and you LEFT,_

_But deep inside, I know my heart you KEPT,_

_But part of loving is LETTING GO,_

_But always know, that deep inside my heart, I will love you FOREVERMORE.' _

"Shino better take of her." Naruto muttered under his breathe.

* * *

**"Jealous?" The Kyuubi said.**

"I am NOT!" Naruto said in pure denial.

**"Suuureee..." Kyuubi said in sarcasm. **

"I'm NOT!" Naruto exclaimed

**"I didn't say anything!" The Kyuubi said in sarcasm. "You know, your mother was wrong when she told you to find someone like her."**

"WHAT?! Are you insulting my mother?"

**"No... It's just that... You should probably find someone like Minato.?"**

"Are you implying that I'm interested in Men?"

**"No. What I mean is that you should look for a girl with Minato's attitude."**

"And why is that?"

**"Because you and Kushina are the same." **

"WHAT?! I am NOT a girl!"

**"Not that. I mean your attitude. I remember when Kushina first had a crush on Minato. She reacted the way you did." The Kyuubi laughed.**

"How did she react?" Naruto asked curios.

**"No Kyuubi! I do NOT like him! I mean he's such an idiot, ya know! Like do you know you look cute or are you stupid to know that, ya know?" The Kyuubi said while making a failing attempt at copying Kushina. **

"I did not react the way she did. I mean Hinata's beautiful and all that but remember? I like Sakura-chan. She's pretty and, um, smart."

**"Yeah. A pretty-pain-in-the-ass."**

"Hey!"

**"You have to admit. A Hokage being hit by his wife is embarrassing. Imagine. The LEAF'S ORANGE HOKAGE... knocked unconscious by his wife." **

"Yeah and Mom never hit Dad?"

**"Oh. She doesn't hit him. He is her weak spot." **

"Suurree, He is."

**"She can be bossy. But she has never hit him. But he does follow everything Kushina tells him to do." **

"See! Sakura-chan won't hit me if I follow everything she says."

**"Yes and look at the things she can make you do. Kushina knows when to be bossy and when to be not. Minato had a reputation to maintain. That means that he can't walk all day holding baskets of wet laundry. As for Sakura, she can be VERY bossy. I'm not saying she won't be a good wife. She will be. But not to you."**

"And why is that?"

**"Sasuke."**

"What about him?"

**"If you really did Sakura then why'd you bring Sasuke back?"**

"He's my friend."

**"You knew Sakura still had feelings for him."**

"So?"

**"Wouldn't you want her for yourself?"**

"I wanted her to be happy!"

**"No. You wanted to keep your word. You wanted yourself to be happy. You wanted Sasuke back because he is your friend. Not because of Sakura."**

"It was for her! For me and her!"

**"Then why'd you leave for 2 and a half years?"**

"To be strong. To bring Sasuke back."

**"If you loved someone you'd want to spend every minute with them. You would made a way to be strong while being there for her. Once you love someone, It'd be unbearable not to see them. And right now, you were even thinking about Hinata." **

"I was not!"

**"Then what's with the whole 'Shino better take care of her' piece?"**

"He should! He's a lucky guy!"

**"Just like your mother..."**

"Huh?"

**"You see, Minato and Kushina developed feelings for each other, at quite an age. 12, I assume. They hid to themselves, of course. Though obvious to everyone, they kept it oblivious to themselves." At this point, Naruto had already sat down cross-legged. "Minato was, how can I say this, very attractive in women's opinion. They would usually chat with him whenever they had a chance even when Kushina was around. But there was this particular girl that Kushina was jealous of because of the attention Minato gives her."**

"Who?"

**"Mikoto Uchiha."**

"What?! It's like my life! My crush gives more attention to an Uchiha but everyone knows that Sakura-chan likes me back!" Naruto said in triumph.

**"Not quite. Anyway on with the story, Minato would give her 'special' attention. She wasn't jealous of her, at first. But the nearer her birthday came the closer they got and the more envious Kushina became. She hid it from everyone. Except me, of course. I already knew. I asked her if she was jealous and she responded they same way you responded. With the whole 'She better take care of Minato' down to the 'She should! She's a lucky girl!'"  
**

"What happened then?"

**"Well, Kushina found out that Minato actually planed for her birthday with Mikoto's help. He confessed his feelings for her that day." **

"Ohh..."

**"That's why you should probably look for a girl like Minato."**

"You're probably right."

**"Did you just say that?" The Kyuubi asked surprised that Naruto would admit that he's right. **

"Yeah. Can you help me?" What a rare sight! Naruto Uzumaki asking the Kyuubi for help.

**"Well, Minato is kind and gentle. Do you know a kunoichi like that?"**

"Yes."

**"Just say yes if you know a kunoichi like that. He's strong and tries very hard."**

"Yes."

**"He is patient."**

"Yes."

**"He is smart."**

"Yes."

**"He is good-looking."**

"Yes."

**"He is sweet."**

"Yes."

**"He is quite shy."**

"Yes."

**"He can and will sacrifice everything for his loved ones." **

"Yes."

**"And that all goes down to one person."**

"Yes."

**"Who?"**

"Hinata." They both said in chorus.**"Hinata." **

**"Exactly." **

**The Kyuubi said before Naruto was brought back to his senses.**

* * *

"Ugghh... Kyuubi... I like Hinata as a friend. That's all." Naruto said as he closed the book that was still open. "I should probably be heading back to camp, anyway."

He head towards the camp. And oddly enough, Jiraiya still wasn't there.

"Where's Gifu?"

"He had to do 'personal stuff'" Hinata answered giving emphasis to 'personal stuff'.

"Ohh. Hinata, here's your notebook..."

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem!" He smiled his toothy grin at her.

"What's written there, anyway?" Shizune asked.

"N-nothing!" Hinata answered.

"Yeah. There is." Naruto said.

"So you read it, huh?" Shizune asked Naruto.

"What?! Me?! No?! Yes! Maybe..." Naruto said.

"It's just poems that's all." Hinata said.

"Really? Sample."

"No!" Hinata and Naruto said. It would have been to unbearable for Naruto and too embarrassing for Hinata.

"Okay, fine. Just tell me who it is about." Shizune said while picking up an apple. Hinata turned beet red and Naruto looked hurt.

"Ohhh!" Shizune said in realization. "I get it..." She winked at Hinata while taking the first bite of her apple. This made Hinata blush even more if it was even humanly possible!

"You are so getting married one day." Shizune said while wrapping an arm around Hinata.

"Yeah! I want to be one of the groom's men!" Naruto shouted, though it was nearly unbearable for him to say.

"I think you'll be more than that." Shizune said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto said in pure curiosity.

"I mean, you'll, be, um, ah, the-the one to wed them. Hokage's do that, right?" Shizune said nervously. "Hey Naruto, can you summon clones to help with the tents?"

"Really?" Naruto said sadly. He should be fussing about Shizune saying that he could be a Hokage but wedding Hinata? Not in a million years. It's too unbearable. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Two clones appeared.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be Bride's Maid at your wedding!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Really? Hn."

"Of course! I wouldn't want my Naru-kun's wedding day to be ruined by himself, now would I?" Hinata said while sticking her tongue out.

"You better take that back!" Naruto said as he stood up. Aware of what Naruto was planning, Hinata stood up and started running, Naruto chasing after her.

"Come here, Hina-chan!" Naruto said as he laughed. He was able to catch up to her. He hugged her around the waist and spun her. They both fell. Hinata on top of Naruto. They were inches away from each other. Naruto looked at Hinata.

_Beautiful... _

He thought.

_Perfect..._

She thought.

It almost seemed as if the whole world wasn't there. No problems. No hatred. Just them. No one else. No one.

Naruto felt a tugging sensation in his heart. Something he never felt before. His heart was beating faster and slower at the same time. He just looked at her, mesmerized at her beauty.

He would've stayed there longer if Shizune and his clones didn't scream at the top of their lungs:

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First come LOVE

Then comes MARRIAGE

Then a BABY in the Carriage!"

Hinata immediately stood up. She offered Naruto a hand, and he accepted it graciously. He was disappointed, to admit. He just wanted to look at her.

"Real Mature, guys. Real Mature." Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Pssh.." Shizune said. "Like it wouldn't happen anyway."

"She has a point." One of Naruto's clones agreed.

"Yep. No doubt about it." The other clone said.

"I'm so getting you for this." Naruto screamed. All three of them started running with Naruto chasing them.

Hinata went over to what she was cooking. _It'll never happen. It's IMPOSSIBLE. Naruto-kun likes Sakura-chan. I'm just me. Ugly, stupid me. _

_Nah. Me and Hinata? Never. She likes Shino. I like Sakura-chan. Right? It's IMPOSSIBLE. I mean Hinata's beautiful. She's smart. She's strong. She's talented. She's the Heiress the one of the most noble clans in Konoha! I'm just me. The demon child. Why would she love me? Let alone, like me? Gah! I. Like. Sakura-chan. PERIOD. _Naruto though to himself as he chased the others. _Do I? Do I really like her? _

"B-Babies? M-Marriage?!" Jiraiya shouted as came running back. He then ran after Naruto. "You teme! You bastard! Come back here! You- You shall never touch her! Do you understand you TEME!?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Naruto shouted.

"Suurre You Didn't!" One of the clones said. This made veins, and maybe even arteries[?], pop out of Jiraiya's neck and head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Jiraiya said.

"NOTHING!" Naruto shouted.

After a few minutes of running non-stop, they all felt tired.

"Breakfast is ready." Hinata said. They all gathered around the food. Jiraiya got his bowl and ate as much as he could. Shizune and the other clones did so, too. Naruto, on the other hand, still felt tired and barely ate. Hinata noticed and went near him.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Hai!" Naruto said without his usually jolly mood.

"Here." Hinata said as she got his bowl and put a spoon in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto was alarmed but soon figured out what she doing. Naruto happily opened his mouth and ate the spoonful. They continued doing this. Of course, the clones had to grab Jiraiya's arms and Shizune had to grab his neck to stop him from killing Naruto. After a few minutes, Jiraiya calmed down. Hinata had finished feeding Naruto and Naruto was back to his jolly mood. Everyone packed up.

"We better start moving, we don't want to be late." Shizune said as she looked at the sky.

"Hai." Hinata said.

"Sure." Jiraiya agreed.

"Okay." Naruto said flatly.

The clones had vanished. After walking for a few miles, Hinata tripped.

"Are you okay?" Naruto said as he helped her up.

"Hai." They continued walking. Hinata was coping up but she was still limping when Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he bent down and gesture for her to hop on. She was puzzled.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride!" Naruto said happily.

"O-okay." She said while blushing. Naruto did as he said. Shizune was pinching Jiraiya's ears and dragging him forward.

"Don't destroy their moment." Shizune said.

"B-but..." Jiraiya said.

"NO!" Shizune exclaimed.

After walking for about 57 miles, they set up camp.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why was there a-a puddle of blood next to me when I woke up?"

"Oh, about that... Do you remember when you passed out?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Father, literally has a harder head then you so when Shizune hit you on the head, you passed out first, so, to get revenge, Father bit you, giving you a scar, thus the blood." Hinata said.

"Oh." Naruto said while sweatdropping.

"Naruto, you and Hinata get that tent. I take first watch and Jiraiya sleeps in that tent." Shizune said as she kicked Jiraiya in tent and zipped it up from the outside.

"Okay. Good night." Hinata said as she went inside their tent, Naruto followed as well.

Hinata laid down and Naruto did, too. She made herself comfortable and started drifting of to sleep until, she felt capable hands hug her waist. She tensed up but accepted the gesture. Naruto buried his face in her hair and gave a gesture to Hinata that she could use his arm as her pillow. Hinata raised her head a bit and Naruto slid down his arm. He didn't want to let go. He'd never let go.

* * *

He was in a different scenario. He was in a home. It wasn't his. It someone else's. He was in a dream, again.

He heard something from the kitchen and proceeded there. He then got a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Hello, Naruto." The woman said. She had beautiful eyes, a slim figure, and RED hair?

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Hey guys! So I finally updated! Yehey! *jumps like a retard* Why is Kushina in his dreams? What is she going to tell him? Find out on next chapter! **

**So this time, I tired to make it funny! **

**About the Kyuubi part...**

**It's just that every time I read a fanfic, Kyuubi's always a bad guy and I wanted to make my story different and unique so... why not, right? **

**KYUUBI APPROVES NARUHINA :3! **

**So I hope you guys like it!**

**FOLLOW! REVIEW! FAVORITE! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

**I would also like to dedicate this Chapter to: DarkLiliy003! Welcome To The NaruHina Family! And Nicole The Dragon Rider! Thanks!  
**

**Sorry for the Sakura bashing! I like her, really! I just don't like her for Naruto. She belongs to Sasuke!**

**-Too Insane For You  
**

**P.S You guys can call me: Hinaru-sama or Hinaru-chan... Whichever you want :)) **

**[Last Edit (04-28-2013): I changed somethings, and removed stuff... Nothing big :)] **


	9. Chapter 9: Mum's Visit

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

**[A/N]: Hey guys! I would just like to say that you can call me Hinaru! You can add any honorifics [-chan, -san, -sama, -dono, -neechan{?}] but not TEME. No. :))**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**Happenings from last Chapter**_

"Mom?"

* * *

Kushina giggled and looked directly at his son.

"So, how is my so-" Naruto had hugged her before she could finish her sentence. How long he had wanted to see her again. To let her know how much he had missed her. He missed the hug he had received from her. He had missed the love that came from her. He only wished to see her once again. Kushina had hugged him back. He felt the soft and warmth from her body. This made soft tears fall from his face.

"I thought I'd never see you again, ya know, Mom." Naruto said while crying harder.

"None sense. Mothers are supposed to be there for their son, ya know." She said while hugging him harder, tears in her eyes. After a few minutes of hugging and sobbing, Kushina let go and wiped the tears from her son's face. She then wiped hers. With a snap from her fingers, they were in different place. It was a park. "Should we take a walk?" She asked.

Naruto's face lit up and he smiled his toothy grin. "Sure, Mom!"

They walked for several minutes in a complete but comfortable silence. But, as we all know, silence was never the Uzumaki's longest guest.

"Naruto," Kushina said. "How are you? Any missions?" Kushina then smirked. "Any girls?"

"What?! NO!" Naruto said in complete shocked. Kushina sat on the grass, and so did he. "Maybe." He mumbled under his breath almost unheard. Almost.

"Maybe. Huh? So tell me about her. Did you follow my advice? 'To get a girl like me?" Kushina said while giggling.

"Well..." Naruto said. "I like this girl named Sakura." He said looking unsure.

"Sakura? Tell me about her." She said.

"She's a lot like you." Naruto said.

"Really? Like how?" Kushina said waiting to hear from his son. To admit, she already knew someone she wanted, I mean, they wanted for the job. She didn't know her name, she didn't know her face, and she never heard her voice. Instead, she heard her words from Minato. It was only once but that one time was enough to let her know how much she would love her son.

Naruto put a finger on his chin, to look like he was thinking. "She hits me a lot of times, she's not very patient. She's pretty. Both of you have same personality." Naruto said looking bored.

Kushina hit him on the head, harder than expected. "When I said 'Find a girl like me' I didn't mean that, ya know!" She shouted.

"Gomen." Naruto said, smiling while rubbing the part Kushina hit. Of course, this was enough for Kushina to calm down. She clapped three times and various memories of him appeared before them.

"You mean her?" Asked Kushina while pointing to a pink haired kunoichi.

"Yeah." Naruto said. The memories included Sakura fan-girling about Sasuke, Sakura calling him 'baka' or 'teme', Sakura hitting him various times, him trying to save Sakura, nearly dying at the process and Sakura's fake confession.

Kushina sighed. _This isn't her. It was a different girl._ She thought.

* * *

And then came the Chuunin Exams. The first memory shown was the fight between Kiba and Naruto. Naruto defeating Kiba.

Kushina smacked Naruto hard on his back and shouted "Good Job, Son! That's my boy!" Though she was still sad that Naruto did not like the girl she wanted for him, she kept a smile on her face.

"Hehe, Thanks, Mom! Got it all from you and dad." He said while scratching the back of his neck. They both looked at his memories once more. It showed a time he had long forgotten. The time when someone showed him pure kindness, not simply because it was her duty but because he knew deep inside, that she, somehow, cared for him. The time when Hinata Hyuuga had given him her healing ointment, despite the fact that he had just defeated her team mate. But that wasn't why it was memorable to him. It was her smile. A smile he had rarely been given. A smile full of innocence, kindness, warmth.

"Hinata..." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

_So that's her name... _Kushina thought.

Naruto looked far in the distance. He knew what the next memory would be. A memory he had not nor had he wished to look back upon. The Hyuuga Fight. He closed his eyes as he heard the fight start. He heard what Neji had said. But he did not listen. Then something caught his attention.

_"I never go back on my word because that, too, is my nindo. My ninja way." _

The words kept running through his head.

Then Neji hit her.

_I never_

He hit her again.

_Go Back_

He hit her once more.

_On My Word._

He hit her, harder this time.

_Because that, too,_

He mocked her, said cruel things to her.

_Is my nindo._

She falls, half-dead.

_My Ninja Way.__  
_

He remembers running to her aid.

He remembers vowing to win his fight for her, for them.

He remembers her words to him that day. _"Naruto-kun... Did I change?... Maybe even just a little bit..." _

He remembers the medics bringing her to the Emergency Room saying that she had 10 minutes at best.

He remembers charging for Neji.

He remembers Lee stopping him.

It hurt too much to remember.

* * *

Then the Chuunin Exam Finals came.

He wasn't able to sleep properly. He would be battling against Neji and Gaara. Two strong shinobi from the Leaf and the Sand. He felt that he didn't have what it took to defeat either of them. He then proceeded to a training field, the place where he became genin. Much to his surprise, Hinata was there. He remembered the words she told him that day. Those were the words that made him go on when he was about to give up.

Kushina looked at Naruto. He was deep in thoughts. _Hinata, ne? Maybe... Just maybe..._ She thought.

Naruto had heard something to bring him back to his sense.

"_In my eyes you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that's what true strength is…" A little Hinata Hyuuga said. _

Unknown to Naruto, Kushina snap her fingers, again. Only memories of Hinata and him appeared. She was curious.

One was when they were looking for the bikochu. _"Wow, Hinata! You're amazing!" _Naruto shouted as he caught Hinata in his arms.

The other was when Hinata had fought Jiba, when they were escorting the rightful Heir to the Land of Greens, and he said the same thing to her.

Many memories, both good and bad, appeared before him.

But something bothered Kushina. _She's not there. _She would think at some memories. There were memories when Naruto was just alone. And yet, it appeared before them. Then, she realized something. _She was always there, always guiding him, always watching, never hurting him, and always... Always loving him... Just like a guardian angel sent to him by God... Just like the person she wanted her son to love... Just like the person Minato wanted his son to love... Just like the person Naruto needed in his life to love and to be loved by..._

Then another memory appears. It was the time when Pain attacked Konoha. The time when Hinata had saved his life.

"_I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I_..." She sighed and continued. _"You are my friend" _

Naruto watched teary eyed as he saw Hinata being stabbed once more. And once more, did he feel the pain that it brought.

Kushina knew what the right words were. What she really wanted so desperately to say _Because... I Love You. _

_It's her..._ Kushina thought. As various memories appeared, she asked Naruto, "What about her?"_  
_

"Huh?"

"What's she like?" Kushina asked as she pointed at Hinata.

Naruto smiled and said "Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, she is one of the strongest shinobi here in the Leaf, she's gentle, sweet and understanding. She's smart, too! She's a good cook like you!" Naruto said excitedly.

"What do you think about her?"

"Well, Ma, umm," Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck. "She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Naruto said bashfully. "N-next to you, of course!" Naruto said while wincing.

Kushina laughed at her son's reaction.

_"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll always be here. I'll always be just here." Hinata said in a memory. _

Naruto remembered those words, they were something he would forever hold on to.

With three claps of her hand, Kushina sent them back to Naruto's reality. They were inside his tent.

_How sweet... _Kushina thought as she looked over at a sleeping Naruto and Hinata.

"Mom? How come I'm here and I'm over there, too?"

"Naruto, you're a dream. That one is real." Kushina said while pointing to the real Naruto.

"Oh..." Seeing the position he and Hinata were in, he blushed a light pink.

"You told me that she was the most beautiful person you've ever seen, right?"

"Next to you."

"Next to me."

"Hai."

"Naruto."

"Eh?"

"You don't love a woman because she is beautiful. She is beautiful because you love her." **[Quote by Mary Stuart]**

"EH?!" Naruto said while unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"You know what I mean." Kushina said while smiling back.

"I. Like. Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a bored voice.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Kushina said in pure sarcasm.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted.

"What!" Kushina asked in an angered voice.

"Nothing. Nothing." Naruto said while covering his head. Kushina was still angered and went near Hinata.

"MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" She shouted while lifting a fist.

"O-okay." Naruto said, too afraid to oppose.

"Good. Now let's start with the wedding color theme. How about flesh or peach or crimso-" Kushina said back to her normal jolly mood while Naruto was lost in his thoughts. _You don't love a woman because she is beautiful. She is beautiful because you love her. _He thought. _Maybe it was just Mom's tease?_

_Come to think of it,_

_Every time she smiles at me, my heart skips a beat._

_She's the only person to make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time._

_Every time I'm near her it feels like no one is there. _

_She's the only person to make me forget about everything and everyone. _

_Every time I hug her I feel like she's meant to be there.  
_

_She's the only person who've never called me 'baka' or 'teme'._

_Every time I fight with someone, I always remember the words she told me when I was unsure about fighting Neji._

_She's the only person to ever say that she believed in me. _

_Every time I look at her, I can't help but smile.  
_

_She's the only person to fight for me, even at the cost of her life. _

_Every time I see her hurt, it hurts me just the same. _

_She's the only person who makes me feel like I'm something worth loving, someone worth fighting for._

_Am I in love with her? Gah! Of course not! So what if I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen- next to my mom? So what if I feel like she's supposed to mine? So what if she's the only person to make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time? It doesn't mean a thing.  
_

_She's Hyuuga Hinata. The heir to the most noble clan in Konoha. He's Shino Aburame. The heir to one of the most popular bug-user clans. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The son of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and Konoha's Yellow Flash. And the vessel of the nine-tails. She'll never love me. She deserves more than me. _

"Naruto? Are you even listening?" Kushina interrupted his thoughts.

"Ha? Eh? What?" Naruto asked.

Kushina facepalmed and sighed. "Never mind. Naruto just remember one thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"When you love someone, tell them there and then. Always make it known to them and to the whole world." Kushina said as she slowly faded away.

"Ma?"

"Don't worry. We'll talk more the next time we see each other." With that, Kushina kissed Naruto's forehead and faded away completely.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**So I updated early! Yey! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: ZodiacBirdy for supporting me all the way! Thanks!**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FAVORITE! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW! **

**About the confession... I changed it a bit! It's for the story! I really, really hoped you guys like it!**

**~Hinaru-chan **


	10. Chapter 10: Minato's Talk

**Disclaimer: I** **do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto stayed in his dreams a few more minutes after his mother disappeared. He thought about all those memories with Hinata. All those times when she was there, continuously supporting him, giving him hope, saving him, cheering him up. All those times. _She was always there. _

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, returning back to his reality. He looked over at the beautiful girl next to him. _When you love someone, tell them there and then. Always make it known to them and to the whole world. _His mother's words echoed through his ears.

_Love?_ He thought. _No... I can't be... _

He looked at her once more and memories started to return to him. Slowly, he neared his mouth to her hear and whispered. "Arigatou, Hina-chan, for everything..."

He, then, drifted back to sleep with a soft smile on his face. Little did he know that Hinata was having her own dream, too.

* * *

**Hinata's Dream**

She was in an apartment. It was well-organized and well-cleaned. She looked around carefully, afraid she might break something. Then, a picture caught her eye. It was a picture when Kushina, Naruto's mother, was pregnant and Minato, the Yondaime, was with her. She slowly touched the picture and caressed it.

"That picture was taken when Kushina was only a week away from her due date." A voice said from afar. Hinata quickly removed her hands and turned around. Standing there was Minato, himself, dressed in his casual attire. Hinata bowed gracefully.

"Y-Yondaime H-Hokage." She said while trembling.

"Heads up, Hinata." The Late Hokage said.

"H-How did you know my name, Hokage-sama?" She asked while standing up straight once more.

"As Naruto's father, it's my job to know the name of the people who are closest to my son's heart." Minato said.

"Closest to his heart?" Hinata said bashfully, this earned a chuckle from Minato. He slowly went to the kitchen and gestured for Hinata to follow him. She obediently agreed. Minato sat down and gestured for Hinata to sit across him. She silently sat.

"How are you, Hinata? The last- and the first- time I've seen you was when Naruto unleashed the 8 tails."

"I'm doing fine, Hokage-sama." She said bashfully.

"How about Naruto?"

She perked up at the mention of his name. "He is doing fine, it seems as if he will be following your foot steps at being Hokage."

"Really, ne? How come?"

"Ever since we were children, he has announced that he would be Hokage. Only a few believed him, I think. But he still persevered. Now, being Konoha's hero, he will be the most likely candidate for the position."

"Only a few believed him?" Minato asked. He didn't ask why. He knew the answer to that. "Who?" He asked.

"I-I'm not so sure, Hokage-sama." Hinata said bashfully.

"There has to be someone you know." Minato said, desperate.

"H-Hokage-sama..."

"Please, Hinata, I need to know the name of the person who believed in my son."

"I-I believed in him, Hokage-sama." Hinata said quietly. Relief, undeniably, filled Minato. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "What do you know about Naruto?"

"Umm..." Hinata said while thinking. If someone were to ask her that, she could have said thousands of things about Naruto like how he likes to eat the fruit, orange, at least once a day or that he liked to bathe in ponds during summer. "Anou sa... I think he likes Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan, ne? Tell me about her."

"She-she... er... I have seen her a lot with Naruto-kun..." She said trailing off.

"What do you see them do?"

"They would train. She sometimes, errr, ahhh, umm..."

"She what?"

"She hits him various times." She said.

"Ohh..." Minato was left dumbfounded. Hitting him? Kushina never hit him. At all.

"She is a beautiful shinobi, as well!" Hinata said with enthusiasm.

"Really?" Minato said as small picture frame appeared before them. There it showed a picture of Sakura smiling. "She is certainly pretty." He then looked over at the amazed Hyuuga. She was certainly as pretty- or maybe even prettier- than Sakura. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Eh?"

Minato chuckled and continued "I want to know more about my future daughter-in-law!"

"D-daughter-in-law?"

"I'm joking. I'm joking. But please, do tell me about yourself." He said while laughing.

"I-I am from the Hyuuga Main Household." She said shyly.

"Oh. Interesting. Carry on."

"I am part of Team 8, while your son, Naruto, is of Team 7." Without her knowing, she was slowly getting comfortable with the Yondaime Hokage.

"Oh." He said simply.

"I've also tried to help Naruto get Sasuke back as children." She stated.

"Good. He's the Uchiha, right?"

"Yes, he is, Hokage-sama. Naruto and Sasuke were good friends. Naruto cared for Sasuke deeply, they would often call each other names but in times of need, they were there for each other. At first they couldn't get along, but everything changes, ne? So they started to know each other more and eventually they became good friends. It hurt Naruto so much when he left." Hinata stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ohh. Have you found him yet?"

"Oh! Yes, Hokage-sama! It was Naruto who found him and helped him recover." Hinata said with a big smile on her face. Little did she know that they were talking about Naruto than herself.

"How is Naruto and Sasuke?"

"They are doing fine. Sasuke have been more friendly and it seems as though he is gaining a crush on a certain shinobi. I treat him like my older brother." It was true, when Sasuke returned, he many things have changed. Unfortunately, his fan girls haven't.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"SASUKE!" The fan girls shouted. "WE MISSED YOU!" Sasuke was just getting his groceries for the week. It's been awhile since he'd done that. He's been living in Naruto's apartment for awhile and now, and he's been really tired of eating nothing but instant ramen. The moment he was allowed to live in his own apartment, he bought a lot of food. Except, obviously for ramen._

_"WHY?" He asked them frustrated while running. He held tighter to the basket. He was not letting these go. He then found an opening in the forest. He knew none of the fan girls would go in there so he ran faster and proceeded there. He spotted a girl. Not one of his fan girls, though. He put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. "Shhh. Hinata. It's me, Sasuke."_

_Hinata nodded slowly. He let go of his grip. "Hey Hinata, sorry for that. Fan girls are a really tiring job to get rid off."_

_Hinata giggled at an embarrassed Sasuke. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun, but shouldn't it flatter you?"_

_"Nope. It's been really annoying."_

_"Huh. Why?"_

_"Eh. I already like someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"I'm not telling you."_

_"Okay then, I'll just go get your fan girls to ask you that, themselves."_

_"IT'S SAKURA!" He shouted. He was not going through that again._

_Hinata giggled heartily. "She seems to like you back."_

_"Duh. I plan on asking her out actually." He said with a smile._

_"What do you plan on doing?" She asked._

_"I'm going to cook for her."_

_"Ramen?" She asked._

_"No! Yuck."_

_"Well, all the ingredients you have right now scream 'Ramen'!" She stated._

_"What?!"_

_"Yep." She said matter-of-factly._

_He actually didn't know what ingredients he needed so he just picked some out._

_"B-but..."_

_"Don't worry. I'll help you. I have some ingredients at home. I'll teach you how to cook." She said with a smile._

_"Why are you here, anyway?" He asked her._

_"Well, I just wanted to be alone for awhile."_

_"Ohh. Why? Hmm... The dobe, huh?" He saw him awhile ago with Sakura. It hurt him, too but he was running away from fan girls. He couldn't kick Naruto's ass yet. YET._

_"D-dobe? No! Of course not!" She was already blushing furiously. This earned a laugh from Sasuke._

_"Really? I mean it's pretty obvious." He stated._

_"No! It's not!" She said._

_"Yes. It is."_

_"Fine."_

_"So? Around 6? Should I come to your house?"_

_"Nah. I'll go to yours. Neji-nii-san will kill the guy who is a mere a foot away. Except for Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. But especially Naruto-kun." She said. Another laugh came from Sasuke._

_"Okay. Sure."_

_"I'm going to go now. There's a secret passage there to the Hokage's Monument. You can jump from the roof tops to your home from there." She said as she disappeared._

_That same day, she taught Sasuke. They became closer and eventually, they were like brothers and sisters. He would often ran to her when fan girls attacked. Or, you know, when he would ask Sakura on a date._

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

"Hinata..." Minato said. "You said everything changes."

"Hai."

"But it seems as though that isn't true about you."

"Eh?"

"You love my son, don't you?"

"EH?"

"You cared for him. You cherished him when no one else did."

"EHH?"

Minato laughed heartily. "Hinata, the way you seem to talk about my son. The way your eyes sparkle at the sound of his name. You love him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I do."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he's Naruto." She said simply. "He gave me hope when no one else did, he practically kept me alive."

"How?"

"I would go on missions with my team mates. One of which I nearly died. I thought I took my last breath but then I remembered his smile. His laugh. And I forced myself to live. I told myself that I had to be there when he becomes Hokage. I told myself that I had to be there for him."

"What about the Kyuubi?"

"Hokage-sama, the kyuubi is a monster within Naruto. But Naruto is not the Kyuubi. Naruto is kind and wonderful. He cares for the village who shunned him. Naruto is someone I'm thankful I met. He's nice and adventurous. He saved the village numerous times. He smiled in times of hurt. He's someone I'm thankful that I loved."

"Hinata..." Minato said slowly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Does he know?"

"Does he know what, Hokage-sama?"

"That you love him?"

"H-Hokage-sama, he does not need to know. I am happy that he is happy. That's good enough for me."

"But what if he loves you, too?"

"Why would Naruto, the Hero of Konoha, ever notice me of all people?"

"Love is unknown. It is mysterious. It is unexpected."

"Love is when you smile simply because the person you love is happy even when you're not part of their happiness."

"Hinata, bu-"

"Hokage-sama, if Naruto and I were meant for each other then we'd be together at the best time with all the right reasons and with no one's opposition."

"You're right, Hinata."

"Thank You, Hokage-sama."

"I see you've spoken to her, Minato." A female voice said.

"Hello, Kushina." Minato greeted. Hinata stood up and bowed gracefully.

"Hello, Kushina-sama."

"Hinata, hello. Minato, why don't you go to the living room? I want to have a girl-to-girl talk with Hinata."

"Sure." Minato said as he kissed Kushin's forehead and proceeded to the living room. Once again, Hinata bowed.

"Thank you for giving birth to Naruto-kun. Thank you for guiding him. Thank you for his mother." Hinata said slowly. Kushina hugged her with teary eyes.

"Thank you for being there for him when I wasn't able to. Thank you for making him smile. Thank you for loving him. Thank you for being there for him. Thank you for never giving up on him. Thank you..." Kushina said as she let go. She looked over at the picture frame and said "Oh! It's a picture of you and Naruto!"

Hinata looked at it and was amazed for it was really a picture of Naruto giving a her a piggy back ride.

"Hinata..." Kushina said. "Why do you love Naruto?"

"Because... He's... Uzumaki Naruto..." She said simply. Slowly, she was fading away. Kushina hugged her once more and whispered "Thank you..."

"Going away so soon?" Minato said as Hinata and Kushina let go of each other. He approached Kushina's side and hugged her waist. "Good bye, Hinata." They both said as Hinata faded away completely.

Again, Kushina looked at the picture frame to her shock, it wasn't just the two anymore.

It was a picture of Naruto and Hinata smiling, Naruto hugging Hinata's waist and Hinata holding a child in her hands. Naruto's and Her Child.

* * *

**[A/N]:**

**Hey guys! Did you people like it? I updated 2 times this week! Yey! I hope you guys liked it X3! **

**Minato and Kushina and Naruto and Hinata! Yes! And Hint of SasuSaku! **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **

**So, I made this like 11:14 am, Saturday: Philippine Time. **

**I have tons of time left so I decided to...**

**GO ON AN DEDICATION SPREE**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to...**

**KaylaX3**

**Jonathan P.**

**MoonIllusion**

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress **

**dxremix**

**Kamahamaha**

**YamiHinata**

**cook563**

**Emirii-chan**

**Rosebunse**

**ZodiacBirdy**

**Rose Tiger**

**Shay14**

**devilzxknight86**

**shikikyo**

**DarkEmperorAngel**

**daniel 29**

**Anni**

**The Magical Wizard of Ninjas**

**Nicole The Dragon Rider**

**DarkLiliy003 **

**Sofia**

**Emma**

**Artemiza12**

**xXxMushRoomxXx**

**Guest**

**shaqunn**

**evil-x-love**

**Hoytti **

**Books52 **

**whackoadventures**

**silentwarriorX**

**XxDarkSarcasm1010xX**

**Chast4- [No. Is the answer to your question]**

**Narugirl12**

**Yey! I dedicated this to all the people who reviewed!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!  
Yey!**

**I Hope You Guys Like It  
Please continue to support it :))!**

**Lav Ya Guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Realizing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see her. She was asleep. A small smile formed on his lips. He drew closer to her, wishing to feel her warmth. He held her tighter, not wishing to let go. He grinned as he inhaled her sweet lavender scent.

Feeling the strong and capable hands of the man she loves tighten around her waist, she awoke from her ever-so peaceful slumber. She smiled as she saw his arms so protectively placed around her body.

_How many people..._ He thought_... can make me feel so needed?_

_How many people... _She thought_... can make me feel so wanted?_

They just stayed there, eloped in each other's arms. He would never let go. And why would he? He was happy there.

A smile formed on his lips.

She stayed there. Feeling the warmth that radiated from the man she loves. She would never let go. And why would she? She was loved there.

She loved him but he didn't know.

It seemed as if they were in their own world. Where only love would exist. Even FOREVER wouldn't be long enough.

But they were on a mission. They had duties. They had responsibilities.

Hinata knew this, both of them knew this.

She wanted to stay there, there was no place in the world where she would rather be than in the arms of no one else but Uzumaki Naruto.

But they had to fulfill this mission.

Slowly, Hinata left Naruto's arms and sat up.

"Do we have to?" Naruto pouted, disappointed.

She smiled graciously at his antics. Unconsciously, she planted a soft, short yet loving kiss on top of his forehead. "You know we have to." She said as an intense blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"But..." Naruto said, blushing a beet red.

"Come on, let's go." Hinata said as she helped him up.

Slowly, Hinata went to her pack. Before she could open it, Naruto interrupted.

"Hina-chan?"

"Yes, Naru-kun?"

"I'm still sleepy." He said while yawning.

"Hmm... Really? That's sad... I was planning on making zenzai for breakfast but if you'd rather sleep then..." She teased.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Naruto exclaimed while chuckling.

"Okay." Hinata said as she giggled. "Naru-kun?"

_Stay. Please. For me. _

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, Anything."

"Can you..." _stay here with me? Make me feel the kind of happiness I feel when I'm with you last just a little longer? _"ask Father and Nala what they would want for breakfast?"

"Sure!"

As Naruto went outside, she opened her pack once more and there, she found a red box with a silver ribbon and a silver bow. Attached to it was a card.

'From: Us ~ To: You.' The card proclaimed.

Slowly, Hinata opened the box.

There a locket was placed. It wasn't the usual heart-shaped locket she would always see but rather it was oval-shaped. It was made out of pure gold. It was small and highly polished. It was beautifully crafted. Its pendant was decorated with a gem set flower. One was pink the other was green.

There was something special about this locket. She knew.

It wasn't its beauty. It wasn't its history but the people behind its story. The thought frightened her.

_Who were they? _She asked herself.

With trembling hands, Hinata opened the locket.

She gasped at what she saw.

It was a woman with a fine, slender figure. She had fair skin and violet eyes. She had red hair.

_She seems happy. She looks happy. She is happy. Happier than anyone else._

She was with a man. A man of fair skin, lively blue eyes and blond spiky hair.

_He seems happy. Maybe as happy as her. _

Their faces weren't knew. She has seen them before. It was simple. It was Minato and Kushina, looking like the happiest people on earth.

She looked over at the right of the locket, only to be shocked once more.

It was a woman. She had- almost black- dark blue hair. She had a nice slender body and soft smile. She had white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them.

The man, who was hugging her waist, had piercing blue eyes, tan-skin and whiskers on each side of his face.

It dawned upon her who the two were. _Me and Naruto-kun? _

Even in the clouds of the heavens above, you can still see the grins, Minato and Kushina showed.

Tears of joy filled her eyes. A drop fell to where she and Naruto was. She held the locket close to heart, where she knew it would stay forever.

A nicely folded piece of paper was put in the box.

After Hinata had wore the locket, she opened the neatly folded piece of paper.

_Dear Hinata,_

_How are you and Naruto? I hope you are doing fine. Make sure Naruto eats plenty of food. Not only ramen. Tell him to bathe at least once a day. Tell him to sleep early. He needs lots of rest. Remind him of the three prohibitions of a shinobi. Don't be careless in lending or borrowing money. No alcohol until he's 20. Make him drink in moderation. If possible, don't make him drink at all. Another prohibition is women. We don't know much about this but I'm sure Naruto doesn't need to know that much. He already has you._

_And my most important message to you: Hinata tell him. Tell him that he doesn't need to face world alone. Tell him that there are people who love him, flaws and all. Tell him that he doesn't have to conquer his fears all by himself. Tell him that we love him. Tell him that you love him._

_Before I forget, the color for your wedding theme is crimson and cream. Naruto didn't listen to me when I told him about it so it's up to you to remember. _

_Make sure Naruto's doing fine. Tell him to practice hard and to never give up. Make sure he achieves his dream of becoming the LEAF'S ORANGE HOKAGE. Make sure he's happy. Make sure that he's trying hard to achieve his goal. _

_Make sure he knows that we love him._

_-Kushina_

_Dear Hinata,_

_Listen to your nagging mother-in-law. _

_Anyway, this locket is a family heirloom. My own mother told me to give this to the person I would love. So I gave it to Kushina. Now, she gives it to you. Take care of it. Magic happens to this when given to the right person. And my message to you is same as your mother-in-law's message. Make sure Naruto knows that we love him, flaws and all. _

_You're going to Hoshigakure, right? _

_Well, make sure to enjoy with Naruto. There might be something waiting for you there!_

_And one more thing, make sure to give us strong grandkids!_

_-Minato_

Hinata smiled as tears flowed freely on her cheeks. How she wished Naruto could see them.

But... What were the words they used?

_Mother-in-law?_

_Grandkids?_

_Wedding? _

Hinata felt a lump on her throat, she was lost for words. What would she say? What she do? Of course, she would always be there for Naruto. Always.

_But tell him? _She thought..._ Not now, maybe not ever, but as long as my heart beats, I will always love him. _

She slowly put back the paper in the box and placed it securely in her pack.

"Hina-chan! They said anything would be fine!" Naruto had said as he entered their tent.

"Um... Thank you, Naru-kun." She said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Okay." Naruto said as Hinata stood up to get the ingredients for zenzai. She prepared it as quick as she could. While they were eating, Naruto was ordered by Shizune to pack up the tents. Of course, he had declined but when a woman threatens you with a frying pan, you can never really say 'no' can you?

Hinata had fed him while he was packing up the tents. Something Jiraiya had opposed to. But when your daughter threatens you with a pair of heeled sandals, how can you ever say 'no' to that?

At around 8 in the morning, they started moving. Jiraiya had found a short-cut, he had proclaimed. They had followed him. By mid-afternoon, they were only a few days walk to Hoshigakure.

"Be careful." Jiraiya said. "There are a lot of traps here. This location is where most the hunters look for prey."

Hinata activated her byakugan. There, she saw the many traps they had out, around 20 to say the least. All were close together. This made it harder to pass through. But Hinata had an advantage. She could see them. She guided her team to cross. And she was left on the other side. She moved carefully. She moved swiftly. But she slipped on a rock. She fell on one of the traps. Only her fingers stopped her from falling, she knew that they were about give in at any second.

The whole was deep. Around 100 feet to say the least. She wouldn't die. But there was a possibility of hitting her backbone, causing her to be in a coma. She was kunoichi. This wouldn't even threaten her. But she felt weak. The closer they got to Hoshigakure, the weaker she felt.

Her hand gave in. Nothing was supporting her now.

A gentle hand held on to her wrist. Slowly, she was pulled up.

Naruto was terrified. He was scared.

_What happened? _He asked himself. The minute she saw her falling, he ran to her side. He almost fell but nothing was going to stop him from reaching her. Nothing. He got her hand in just a nick of time. Slowly, he pulled her up. He made her sit on his lap. She was shaking, he felt it. Her eyes were closed. But soft tears fell from her face.

She felt useless. She felt pathetic. She felt weak. _It was a simple task. Even genin could conquer it. _She told herself.

"Don't be scared." He whispered in her ear. "As long as you have me by your side, nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

This seemed to reassure her, she opened her eyes to meet the his beautiful gaze. He smiled warmly at her, something that made her heart jump.

_He caught me. _

"You caught me." She said.

"I will always caught you when you fall." He told her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said. "For always being there."

_Thank you, Naruto-kun... For always being there. _The words played through his head as he carried her bridal style to where Shizune and Jiraiya was._ What about the 2 and a half years that I left her? That I left all of them. Sure, I came back. But I wasn't always there. I was never really there for anyone. Even for her._

She knew it made him confused. _He left. I know. For 2 and a half years, he wasn't there. But you know what? He may have left, he may have been gone but he stayed in my heart where I know he'll always be._

They walked for a few more miles. Naruto was carrying Hinata.

_How many people..._ He thought to himself..._ stayed when the whole world walked away?_

_She always accepted me, never hurting me like the others do. _

_She's the only girl I could be myself around. _

_She smiles at me like someone important. Someone needed. _

_She accepted me before I was Konoha's Hero. She accepted when I was the blond knuckle-head everyone thought I was. _

_She made me feel like I'm someone worth fighting for. _

_She made me feel like there was someone who loved me, faults and all. _

_Maybe I- _

"It's getting late!" Jiraiya shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "Let's set camp here for the night!" And so they did.

It was night, Hinata was in Naruto's arms once more. Naruto's eyes felt heavy.

_Among everyone I know, it's her who makes me happiest._

He looked over at her, too see the faint smile on her lips. She was happy, he knew.

_How many people... _He thought to himself..._ do I love as much as I love her? _

Naruto neared his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Despite everyone I know, it's you who make me happiest."

On that night, it was dark and cold, the wind was strong, with only the both of them to hold each other, Naruto had finally realized the He loves Hinata.

They loved each other. But both of them didn't know.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Hey guys! Did you like it? XD Finally! Naruto realizes! **

**REVIEW!  
FOLLOW!  
FAVORITE!**

**So guys! I hoped you like it! :) **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: mocokikin64 :) Thanks for the awesome review!**

**~Hinaru-chan.**


	12. Chapter 12: Under The Moonlight

**Naruto: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

_'I love her'_

Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't sleep. _Why? _He asked himself. He looked over at the beautiful girl in his arms. He smiled when the answer dawned upon him. _Reality is already better than any of my dreams. Or maybe..._ He whispered to himself once more... _My dream is already beside me... _

He held her tighter as he felt her warm skin beneath his hands. He felt this touch before. Hinata's touch always felt so soft, so gentle. A touch he never felt until this beautiful goddess came into his life and now-in his heart. A touch he knew he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. And this girl, this beautiful, gentle, graceful, wonderful girl beside him was the same girl he knew he wanted to spend his life with.

He fell into a deep sleep, actually smiling. 3 hours or less. Only to be awaken up once more.

_Where is Hinata? _He thought to himself as he caressed the empty space beside. _What if... _He thought to himself with a scared face _She-she got lost.. Or-or she... No! What if she went out find out a really handsome guy, fell in love got married and had kids and left?! _With this, he mentally punched himself in the head. And then another answer dawned upon which will scare him for the rest of his life if it were true.

_What if she ate ramen without me?! No one should eat alone. Or-or she ate ramen without me met the handsome guy from earlier ate with him, got married, had kids and left me?! _

Oh, how Sakura would've punched him once she found out about this. Naruto could only imagine it. _Oi! Baka! _She would say _Do you honestly think that a person could get married, have kids and leave in just 3 hours?! _

He punched himself in the head once more. And again. And again. _Damn it! Naruto! Don't be a baka! She probably just took a walk or did her personal business. Yeah! That's it! But... There are bears in the forest... And other animals! Oh gosh, I need to find her. _

For the first time. EVER. Naruto got up from his sleep, voluntarily, for a person. Oh! How Hinata could change him.

* * *

_Few hours and/or minutes ago..._

Hinata looked over at the man beside her, the same man the was protectively hugging her waist. She felt so wanted, so needed and so... _loved? _

_Loved? _She thought to herself. _It-it isn't true... He's Uzumaki Naruto... I'm Hyuuga Hinata... He's the Hero of Konoha... I'm just a simple kunoichi..._

And yet, here she was, right beside the man she knew would make her happy her whole life. Whose smile would give fill her stomach with butterflies. Whose laugh would make her heart leap. Whose scars would scar her, too. Whose pain would pain her, too. Whose happiness with give her happiness, too. She knew he loved someone. She knew she would make him happy. It would hurt her to see him with another person but she will keep mum, she will not say a word against it, she will not oppose it. As long as he is happy, she will be happy with him.

A soft tear fell from her eye. She faked a small laugh and a smile. His happiness first. Always.

She decided to train, for just awhile, maybe even enjoy herself. She carefully lifted Naruto's protective arm around her waist and slid a pillow under it. She went to her pack slowly and changed into an enchanting nightdress. It was thin but not thin enough to show sensitive body parts. She never let go of the locket.

She then proceeded to a lake. She carefully focused her chakra to her feet and stepped on the water. She walked to the middle, where a memory resurfaced.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Hinata had insisted upon it. She knew how desperate Naruto was to get his comrade back. She knew it was his happiness. And she would do anything for Naruto. So there she was insisting Shino and Kiba to agree. How could she let it pass? She knew Naruto would've done anything for Sasuke, like how she would do anything for him._

_How could they disagree? She was the little sister of their hearts. She wanted to do the mission so badly. It was her first time to insist on one. How could they? This was Hinata Hyuuga, the shy, timid girl they knew. And, now, she was insisting upon a mission. Something they have never seen her do. She was filled with determination. Something that was rarely seen. And so they agreed. They proceeded to tell Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. _

_How could she not let them go? This might be there only shot at finding Sasuke. He was strong shinobi, that's for sure. The last wielder of the Sharingan. He was badly needed. She knew. But how could she get him? A person not willing to be found shall not be found just as a person who is not willing to give up will not. There was no other missions either. She couldn't let them play. They were still shinobi and they needed something to do. And so, she had agreed. But, of course, she knew there was someone who wanted to come with them badly. She sent a kunai through the roof, and there Uzumaki Naruto fell. She had included him in the mission. Maybe she could get some peace and quiet around here._

_They set forth to find the bikōchū. Naruto was never patient. He demanded that Team 8 go faster. But Shino, being the leader of the group, had declined and told him that they had no need to rush. Of course, Naruto was mad. He wanted to find it as soon as possible. He wanted his friend back as soon as possible. But Shino could be scary and he was the leader. Naruto was obligated to follow him. He knew he had to. _

_After a few miles of walking, Shino had told them to make camp. Something Naruto, again, had opposed to. But Shino had ordered and he had to follow. Though he was the most to complain, Naruto was the first to sleep. In the middle of the night, he had woken up to do 'personal business' . He went out and there and saw a beautiful girl, she was undressed and dancing on water. Little did he know that he was looking at Hyuuga Hinata. Of course he had tried to talk to her. But he slipped, startling her. She ran through the woods. She didn't want Naruto to know it was her. _

* * *

She smiled at the memory. How long has that been? 2, 3 years? She would never let that happen again. After that incident, she always wore a thin piece of cloth to cover her when training. Though it had been easier to train without, it was more essential. What if someone had spotted her? The reputation of the Hyuuga would be ruined. Her father would never forgive her.

_Gah! Hinata! Stop thinking about that! _She scolded herself. It never happened nor will it happen.

She started swaying her arms and moving her feet. Only a little light was visible, they would only see her if they were close enough. Everything would be fine.` The water moved with her fingers, like she was manipulating them.

She felt the joy that came with dancing. She felt at peace. She felt happy.

* * *

Naruto was sick and worried. _What had happened to Hinata? _He asked himself. Of course, he had looked for her. He had looked everywhere for her but still there was no sign of her whereabouts. She was one of the strongest people in Konoha, he knew. She could take care of herself. But once you love someone, no matter how sure you are they're strong, you can't help but worry.

He walked further into the forest. There, he saw a lake. He decided to take a break for awhile. He walked slowly to a rock and leaned on it. Then he saw a beautiful girl, dancing on the lake. The same girl he saw a few years back. Only this time, she was older and she was wearing a dress, too.

_Am I dreaming again? She's beautiful. _Naruto thought to himself.

"U-um..." He said while nearing the beautiful girl.

"Ah!" The girl squeaked.

"Please d-don't go."

_I can't go. I can't go. What should I do. _"I'm just here."

"T-thank you." He said as he focused his chakra to his feet and neared her. The closer he got the more he saw her features and the more beautiful she got. By the time he saw her whole face, he could shout to the world that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Hinata."

She smiled and tilted her a little bit. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Involuntarily, Naruto hugged Hinata. "You worried me." He whispered in her ear. This made Hinata blush a beet red. She let go and took his face in her hands.

"You don't have too worry about me. Rememeber? I told you, I'll always be right here."

**[Okay. Okay. I know what you're thinking. _Why is there an author's note in the middle of a freakin' chapter. _Okay hear me out. I would just like all of you to play the song: Felt So Right by Sarah Geronimo (I don't own anything!) Here's the link: /watch?v=CD88ty-LOUA Thanks XD]**

Unknowingly, Naruto took Hinata's small hand in his, and put his other hand on the small of her back. Hinata, on the other hand, put the other hand on his shoulder and they both begun to sway.

The water had moved with them. Each move of an arm, each move of their feet, the water had moved with them.

_Hinata... You're so beautiful... You're everything I want... Everything I need... _

_Naruto-kun... You're my everything... You're my happiness... You're all I want..._

_Hinata... Thank you for everything... For every touch, every embrace, every word, every glance, every smile..._

_Naruto-kun... Thank you for everything... For every time you've made me strong, for every time you've believed in me, for every time you've made me smile..._

_Hinata... Who am I? I'm just me... You're you... You're perfect... You're amazing..._

_Naruto-kun... Why choose me? I'm just me... You're you... You're Konoha's Hero... You're my hero..._

_Hinata... You make me strong... You make me happy... You make me feel needed..._

_Naruto-kun... You make me feel protected... You make me feel special... You make me feel loved..._

_Hinata... You're in my heart... Where I know you'll always be..._

_Naruto-kun... You're in my heart... Where I know you'll stay forever..._

_Hinata... I'm not perfect, I'm not smart, I'm not good looking but..._

_Naruto-kun... I'm not perfect, I'm not strong, I'm not pretty but..._

_All I ask of you is that..._

_All I ask of you is that..._

_You love me because I am me... _They thought at the same time...

One more spin and they were done. Hinata had stopped and so did he. Her forehead landed on his. They stayed there, until it was their noses that were together.

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

And eventually, their lips. Naruto had kissed Hinata. And Hinata had returned the kiss. It was a passionate yet short kiss. Hinata had broken it and Naruto had pouted. Their foreheads were together once more.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you, Naruto."

Another kiss. This one more passionate than the first. It was longer.

In the middle of the forest, under the moonlight, Naruto and Hinata had shared their first kiss.

She broke it off. His head was down. But she held up his chin. "Let's go back?"

"Why?"

"How do you think Father would react?"

"Good point."

Hand-in-hand, Naruto and Hinata had returned to their tent. He hugged her tighter. And she had allowed it.

"Good Night, Hinata, I love you."

"I love you, too, Naruto-kun..." She had whispered in his ear. He soon drifted fast a sleep. Her eyes felt heavy and they were about to give in until Minato's words echoed in her ear.

_Magic happens to this when given to the right person. _

He said. He hastily opened the locket. The girl with a fine slender body and red hair with the man and his blond hair and lively blue eyes, and fair skin were just the same. The woman with the -almost black- midnight blue hair with the slender body and soft smile, with the man and his blond spiky hair, blue piercing eyes and tan skin had changed. They were under the moonlight, in the middle of a lake, sharing their first kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Missed you all so much :*! So a lot of reviews told me to make them confess. And I was like: To Be Or Not To Be? And then I was like: Mehh... It's obviously to be... So What I did? I gave you so much more! I gave you their first kiss! :) **

**I hope you guys liked it! And expect faster updates... **

**REVIEW  
FAVORITE  
FOLLOW**

**REVIEW  
FAVORITE  
FOLLOW **

**~Hinaru-chan :)) **


	13. Chapter 13: Mother's Diary

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes ever-so slowly only to find the most beautiful girl in Konoha- no scratch that- in the world in his arms. He looked and carefully studied her beautiful face with her faint smile, red cheeks, cute nose, closed and gentle eyes and her soft, rosy lips. He had told her that he loves her last night. _Was it all a dream? _He questioned. _She loved me, too. _He told himself quietly. He smiled to himself, thanked his mom softly, and kissed Hinata's forehead lightly.

* * *

"So... You want to meet him now?" A man asked.

"Nope. We meet him when the time is right. Remember, we only have 2 chances." The woman beside him answered as they looked at the blond shinobi.

"Hey! It'll last a few days, right?"

"We meet him when the time is right." The woman firmly stated.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata opened her eyes slowly. Her head was on her love's chest. His arm was around her waist. Her hand was on his chest too, just inches away from her face. She looked up only to be startled. He was looking at her. _He told me he loved me. _She whispered to herself. _Was it all a dream? _She questioned. He leaned in closer to her, until their noses were touching. Their lips were only a few inches away from one another's. Naruto leaned in closer, finally closing the gap. Seconds passed and Hinata had broken the kiss. The previous questions have been answered. This was reality.

"I love you." Naruto had whispered in Hinata's ear, in turn, Hinata had pecked his lips very quickly, not once, not twice but thrice.

"I love you too."

They stayed there in each other's arms, where they would want to be forever.

_When did I become so lucky? What did I do to deserve someone like you? _Naruto asked quietly.

_What did I do for Kami to give me someone as special as you? What did I do to make you love me? _Hinata asked silently.

"Good Morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good Morning, Hina-chan." He replied as she sat up slowly. He, soon, did the same. Hinata had approached her pack, looking for something. "You wanna come out?" Naruto asked her.

"In a little while Naruto-kun. You can go first." She said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Sure?"

"Of course." She felt strong arms around her waist.

"Don't take to long, okay?" He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"S-sure." She said as Naruto proceeded outside. She looked through her things until she found what she was looking for. Her mom's diary. She opened it to a bookmarked page.

_Dear Diary, _It started.

_Today, the three kids played a game. It was so funny. Hinata cried laughing. So did Hiashi and I. How did I become so lucky? I have a beautiful daughter, amazing friends and a husband who loves me. He he. This makes me think back to our youth. _

_ It was the first day of school. I was a Hyuuga, very distant from Hiashi. Almost like we were never related at all. They didn't brand me with the Cursed Seal since they had planned that I was the one to be wed to the Heir of the Main House. I met Hiashi in the Academy. He was alone, and very shy. I befriended him. As the years went by, we became unbelievably close. Of course, I had other friends and so did he. Mine were Kushina and Mikoto while his were Minato and Fugaku. The girls and I were on same genin team and Hiashi and the guys were on same genin team, as well. Which was funny, though. Kushina and Minato were married, Fugaku and Mikoto and, eventually, Hiashi and I. _

_ I remember when Hiashi would make failing attempts at asking me out on a date. He would stutter and he would blush but the fainting was my job. I remember fainting on our first date, our first kiss... Nearly every first we had. I didn't know he was the Heir to the Main House. I found out on our wedding day. Which was funny since I nearly fainted again. But, thankfully, out of years of experience Hiashi was able to catch right on time. _

_ Will Hinata get this funny habits of ours? Hiashi doesn't blush anymore. He doesn't stutter anymore, too. It rubbed off on me. But not that much, though! Thank Kami! Hopefully, Hinata doesn't get this few habits of ours. He he. I'll have to write more next time. Hinata and the kids are starting to play another game. I should probably go. Hiashi's going to need help chasing them._

_Until Next Time, _

_Hitomi Hyuuga _

Hinata sat on the floor, startled. Both happy and sad. She felt her mother with her right now, as if it was her who was telling these to her. And yet, and she was sad. Her mother wasn't here anymore. But deep down in her heart, she knew her mother was there, guiding her and loving her.

_The three kids? _Hinata asked herself. _Who were they? _

Hinata had opened the diary to another bookmarked page. She didn't know so much about her mother. She also didn't know why. She only remembered very few things about her. She knew her favorite color was brown. Her favorite food was ramen. She liked sitting at the garden and reading a book during her free time. Her name was Hitomi. Hitomi Hyuuga. And now, she was getting to know more about her mother. Who was her teammates. Why she stuttered. She had to learn more, she just had to.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hinata has a little crush on a certain kid ^_^. He he. How cute. Anyway, the kids are playing 'Ninja' today. It is the boys' favorite game. Hiashi got our forehead protectors and borrowed one from a member of Branch Family. He lent it to the kids. I helped Hinata with hers. The boys seemed fine. We also made paper shurikens. They chased each other and threw shurikens. It didn't hurt, I guess. Since, it was made out of paper. _

_ After their game, I told them about the upcoming baby. They were all shocked, especially the two boys. They had argued about which one was going to name the baby. And, eventually, the argument became who was my favorite. I laughed it off, kissed their foreheads and told them that I loved them both equally. They were like my sons. I loved them both dearly. _

_ And so, the boys had argued about its name. That until Hinata softly said Hanabi. The boys looked at her questionably and, out of the blue, hugged her. Again, they had argued about which one of them was Hinata's best friend. Hinata giggled, blushed, and stuttered out 'Both of you are my best friend.' I guess Hiashi and my habits did come to her. Hanabi Hyuuga... I like it. _

_ I felt dizzy and the Branch members had to help me to my room. Hinata came with me. It was Hiashi's turn to bring them home. He carried the two boys. And again, both of them had argued about which one was Hiashi's favorite. He had laughed it off and patted their heads, saying that it was Hinata who was his favorite. They had pouted. And he had laughed. Soon after, the two boys had laughed with him. We ate dinner with the two boys. After the dinner, Hiashi had left to bring them home. _

_ Hanabi Hyuuga... _

_Good bye for now,_

_Hitomi Hyuuga._

Hinata was shocked. She gave Hanabi her name? Who were these two boys? Why didn't she remember them? Questions filled her head. She had to find the answers. She opened another bookmarked page.

_Dear Diary, _

_ The kids decided to play pretend today. They wanted to 'get married'. He he. Hinata was the bride. Of course, we both know who was groom. We even bought them a tuxedo and gown. Of course, the other one wouldn't be left out so we both him a tuxedo, too. He is 'Best Man'. Hinata asked me if I could be her Maid of Honor. Of course! How sweet... We got them dressed. We even bought them rings. It's too big for them for now. I bought the other one a necklace. They all look so cute._

_ I wonder if Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke-_

She was shocked. The book had fallen to the ground. _We were the three kids? What happened? Why can't I remember? I didn't know Naruto or Sasuke before the Academy. This is why it was so easy to love Naruto-kun. This is why it so easy to befriend Sasuke-kun. _

"Naruto-kun." She choked.

"Naruto-kun!" She said, louder. Naruto came running to the tent. He hugged Hinata tightly, too comfort her.

"Is something wrong? What is it, Hina-chan?" He said as he lifted Hinata up and placed her on his lap. She was still panicking. He tried to calm her down. "Everything's okay. It will all be okay."

She nodded slowly and picked up the book. She showed it to Naruto. He read it and soon after, he was startled, too. But he didn't show it. He had to be there for Hinata.

And so, they continued reading.

_-will be in each other's wedding. Hinata's crush on Naruto had been developing a lot. ^_^ I hope I could be there for her on her wedding day. Tsunade-sama visited us today. She's older than me by years but it seems like that's not the case. She still looks really young. She said that she just came to visit for awhile. I showed her the kids and she laughed heartily. I told her to keep the rings, it did have there names. _

Hinata and Naruto rushed to their packs. They got the rings and looked at the names. No, it wasn't Minato, no, it wasn't Kuneia. Instead, it was Naruto and Hinata.

_Hinata and I... were friends? What happened? Why can't I remember? Can Sasuke-teme remember? Hitomi? I've heard that name before. Why can't I remember her? Why can't I remember anything? _Naruto questioned himself. He had to find out more. He hugged Hinata tighter to reassure her. She looked at him with loving eyes and smiled a scared smile. _  
_

But they continued reading.

_ She accepted it gladly. Hopefully, she really could keep it. She even stayed a little longer to see the kids playing. She was the one who held the 'ceremony'. Sasuke was there, of course, looking happy. And bored? He he. I guess that is the usual Sasuke expression when Naruto gets more attention. Naruto, on the other hand, sticks his tongue out when Sasuke would get more attention. I remember when I first made Naruto eat his ramen. He liked so much it became his favorite food. After that, he would always eat his ramen. That kid could finish 3 bowls of it in less than a minute! :) Just like his mother. _

_ Sasuke gave me back his necklace, he said that he wanted me to keep it. How much I loved these kids. The two boys were like my own sons. Hinata, well, she really is mine. I hope that their friendship will stay strong. I felt dizzy, again. Hiashi says that I need to go to the hospital. I agreed. I'll be visiting in a few days. I guess I'll just leave Naruto and Hinata to Mikoto. Sasuke will be happy. I wonder what Itachi's reaction would be. He he. Itachi usually plays with Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata when they go there. Speaking of Sasuke, I think he likes this pink-haired girl we once saw with her mom. He kept looking at her. I just laughed. How cute. _

_ Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke... _

_See You Next Time, _

_Hitomi Hyuuga_

A picture fell from the diary. Hinata nervously picked it up. She and Naruto saw what it was. It was a picture of them in their 'pretend wedding day'. Hinata laughed with silent tears on her face. Naruto laughed, as well. They opened it on another bookmarked page.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I found out what was wrong with me. It wasn't simply because of my pregnancy. I had a disease. They said it couldn't be cured. A had only a few months to live, maybe even a year. But that was it. Hiashi was devastated. He wasn't only worried about me. He was worried about the kids, too. How would they take this? _

_ Hiashi told me something about a plan. He would use a jutsu on the three kids. A Memory Erasing Jutsu. The two boys would forget about me entirely while Hinata would only remember few things about me. She would only remember me after the jutsu. She wouldn't remember Naruto nor Sasuke. And they wouldn't remember Hinata either. This was the best way. I know they should be there for each other but they were kids. They couldn't go through that much pain. But I'll still support Naruto and Sasuke. Not as much as I would want to, not how I would want to. But I will support them. _

_ Hiashi and I hugged them all before performing the jutsu. They all fainted after. Hiashi brought them back to their homes. He had to forbid Hinata in interacting with both of them. People will forget you, people will forget what you did but they will never, ever forget how you made them feel. He knew that. _

_ But Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke's friendship isn't the easy one to break. They will be together, again, somehow. I know. I just know. _

_-Hitomi_

Tears flowed freely on Hinata's cheek. And Naruto wiped them away. He hugged her tightly while fighting back his own tears. There was a mixture of happiness and sadness with it. There was someone who loved him, just like a mother. But she isn't here. She was in their hearts. _Hitomi... _Naruto whispered. _I promise I'll take care of Hinata._

"It's time to go!" Shizune shouted. Hinata and Naruto quickly packed up and went out of their tent. Seeing Naruto and Hinata's expression, she ordered Jiraiya to fix the tents. Something Jiraiya had opposed too, but he soon saw Naruto's expression as well and opposed no longer. They walked in silence for a few miles, Naruto and Hinata holding hands. Jiraiya knew something was wrong. Something he was out of. Although his fatherly side was getting to him, he simply chose not to interfere.

"Why don't we rest for awhile?" Jiraiya asked. He wanted to give the two privacy. They just nodded. They sat down at a clearing. Jiraiya and Shizune had left.

"How are you, Hina?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm fine."

He went near her, and lifted her chin slightly, only to find tears flowing. He wiped away all the tears and kissed her softly. "I know you're not." He hugged her tightly, reassuring her that everything will turn out okay. She sobbed on his shirt, soaking it. "I love you, Hinata. More than anything else in the world. Everything will be okay. I promise."

She nodded lightly. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you, too. Never forget that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, I love you, I love you. And I'll never let you go. I love you."

How would she forget? The man she has loved all her life, loved her back.

After a few minutes, Jiraiya told them that it was time to go. They followed. They walked for a few more miles, a few more hours. And soon they had arrived to gate. It read; "Welcome To Hoshigakure".

They had arrived.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! So I have to admit... I spent a whole day looking at the disclaimer thinking of words to put in my story. I knew what would happen in this story, honestly. It is just a fact that I didn't know how to put it to words. Ugghh... Those moments in life -_-... Anyway, maybe one of these days I'll make an FAQ! I hope you guys read it, honestly. There might be some spoilers, though but I'll put warnings! Thanks, guys, love ya all XD **

**So... About the whole Hiashi part... It always seems as if Hiashi's a bad guy. And I didn't want that. Naruto and Hinata deserve a happily ever after! And about the Hitomi thing... Hinata's mom almost never appear at any of the fanfics I read so I though 'why not?' and about the whole Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke thing... It seemed really cute ^_^ and I like it. :)) I hope you guys REALLY like it!**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow!**

**~Hinaru-chan**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival at Countryside Inn

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. *sighs dramatically* **

* * *

"We're here." Jiraiya said dramatically.

"Yeah. We are." Shizune responded. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand softly as if to reassure her, a small smile on his lips.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Hinata stated.

Shizune opened a folder. "It says here that we shall be staying at the Countryside Inn." She continued. "Two days after the wedding, Naruto and Hinata will be staying at the same place. A two-story house just a few meters from the inn. This is where the abductions usually happen. Try to talk to the villagers. The wedding shall be publicized." Shizune handed them folders. "This are small facts about our identities. Use them when needed. No information is exact so our true identities are safe. Give me your forehead protectors. If they saw us with those, they'll know we're shinobi." They all removed their forehead protectors and gave it to Shizune as she gave them the said folders.

* * *

**Jiraiya's Folder.**

Name: Nashiku, Hoshi

Age: 50

Birth date: December 23

Occupation: Detective

Family:

Nashiku, Mina [Wife, Deceased.]

Nashiku-Minazeka, Kuneia [Daughter, Engaged/Wife to Minazeka, Minato.]

Minazeka, Minato [Son-In-Law, Engaged/Husband to Minazeka-Nashiku, Kuneia.]

Minazeka, Nala [Sister of Minazeka, Minato]

Minazeka, Kishi [Father of Son-In-Law, Deceased.]

Minazeka, Nita [Mother of Son-In-Law, Deceased.]

* * *

**Hinata's Folder:**

Name: Nashiku-Minazeka, Kuneia

Age: 22

Birth date: October 21

Occupation: Nurse

Family:

Nashiku, Mina [Mother, Deceased.]

Nashiku, Hoshi [Father.]

Minazeka, Minato [Fiance/Husband.]

Minazeka, Nala [Sister-In-Law, Sister of Minazeka, Minato]

Minazeka, Kishi [Father-In-Law, Deceased.]

Minazeka, Nita [Mother-In-Law, Deceased.]

* * *

**Naruto's Folder**

Name: Minazeka, Minato

Age: 22

Birth date: July 12

Occupation: Investigator

Family:

Nashiku-Minazeka, Kuneia [Fiance/Wife.]

Nashiku, Hoshi [Father-In-Law, Father of Nashiku-Minazeka, Kuneia.]

Minazeka, Kishi [Father, Deceased.]

Minazeka, Nita [Mother, Deceased.]

Nashiku, Mina [Mother-In-Law, Deceased.]

Minazeka, Nala [Sister.]

* * *

**Shizune's Folder**

Name: Minazeka, Nala

Age: 29

Birth date: April 5

Occupation: Doctor

Family:

Minazeka, Minato [Brother. Engaged/Husband to Nashiku-Minazeka, Kuneia.]

Nashiku-Minazeka, Kuneia [Sister-In-Law, Engaged/Wife to Minazeka, Minato]

Nashiku, Hoshi [Father of Sister-In-Law]

Nashiku, Mina [Mother of Sister-In-Law, Deceased.]

Minazeka, Nita [Mother, Deceased.]

Minazeka, Kishi [Father, Deceased.]

* * *

All of them skimmed through their folders until Shizune whistled, getting their attention. "Let's go!" She announced cheerfully. They walked for about 15 minutes, since the place wasn't exactly that big. "Hey! Here we are!" She shouted with glee. They all entered the inn.

"Hello! I am Kiho! Is there anything I can help you with?" A man in the front desk asked. The place wasn't exactly crowded. It only had around 45 people.

"Ah, yes, Kiho, we would like to book 4 rooms. And a wedding tomorrow." Shizune told the man. He had brown, messy hair, and blue eyes, a high nose, thin lips, tan skin, and, by Shizune's opinion, a muscular body. He was wearing a tuxedo, those similar to a waiter. The moment he heard the word 'wedding', he tensed but kept his composure.

"A wedding," he said matter-of-factly "is to be booked 3 weeks before the actual date but I shall see what I can do. Names, please."

"Minato Minazeka and Kuneia Nashiku." Shizune stated.

"Oh!" Kiho said, surprised. "You are already booked."

"Who booked us- I mean them?" Shizune asked.

"A woman by the name of Granny Nade." Kiho said as he looked at his small black notebook on his table. Naruto smiled knowingly. "She paid for it, too."

"How?"

"Umm... She sent a maid here to bring the money. Her name was 'Anko'." He stated.

"That's great, then!" Shizune said.

"She booked your rooms, too. Here are your keys." The man said as he called for a maid. "Jana!" He shouted and immediately a maid appeared.

"What is it?" She asked politely.

"Take them to their rooms."

"Hai."

On the way, the maid- or Jana- had been fidgeting nervously as if something terrible will happen at any minute. "A-are you sure about getting married here?" She asked almost inaudible.

"Yes, of course! Why not?" Naruto asked, hoping for some added information about the case. All of them looked very interested.

"T-There has been a-abduc..." Jana said, feeling obligated to tell them everything, after all, they had the right to know.

"Abductions, ne?" Jiraiya asked and continued. "My Son-In-Law, here, though the biggest idiot I know, is a detective he might be able to help you!" Naruto snarled and smirked.

"Biggest idiot next to him. Anyway, tell me about these abductions."

"I do not know much. But I was told that just yesterday, one of the brides- the first one- was found."

"Eh?! How did it look like?" Naruto asked quite confused. "My sister and wife..." Jiraiya growled at the word 'wife' while Hinata blushed intensely. "Works at the hospital, they might be of some help."

"I-I do not have access to the body. But the Mayor can give you a permit to check on it. If you want, I may bring you there." Jana said, a little relieved by the fact that there could be some leads.

"Do you know anything about the body at all?" Shizune asked.

Jana exhaled sharply. She hesitated for awhile but continued. "She was breathing... But her face... It was with bruises... Severe ones... And well as, her torso, her legs, her arms... Some just above her abdomen... She also had scars... All over her body... Her face, her arms... Nearly every part of her body... Most of near her bruises... She was seen... Near a lake... With only a thin towel... To cover... Her body... The doctors... needed to do a... surgery... But she died... A few hours after..." She said with very short pauses.

They all felt pity towards to poor girl.

She continued. "She was almost... Unrecognizable... But the Husband.. and... I was able to... identify her..."

"How did you identify her?" Jiraiya asked the question that was clouding every one's mind.

She gulped and a tear fell from her eye. "She was my sister."

They all gasped. "What- why are you here, shouldn't you be visiting her?"

She sighed. And remained silent. It hurt to talk about it, all of them knew, but it was essential for the investigation.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts but... I need this... To help you..." Naruto said in a pleading tone.

Jana sighed, she knew that he was right. "I-I... We come from a... Wealthy family... But... I... Was... Disowned... See, I... Was... The... Eldest... I was being forced... Into marriage... But I refused... They said it was essential for... Our business... It would make our business more successful... And us... More wealthy... But since I... Declined... They made my sister... Marry... Kuha, my supposedly husband,... Fortunately, they had... a secret affair... They were happily married... Until... The Incident... They didn't allow me to... Visit her body... My family... Will be arriving in... 2 months time... To get her..."

Naruto closed his fists repeatedly. Jana seemed like a nice girl. Why would they do such a thing? All because of money? "How did you know she was your sister?"

She sighed and continued. "As being from a... Famous family... The Minakame Family... We had a symbol..." She lift her long, brown hair to show them the back of her neck. Their symbol was a simple infinity sign in red ink. [∞] "I... Saw it on her... They say... she might be..."

"Sexually and Physically Abused." Hinata continued her sentence. All of them looked at her in puzzlement. All she could do was not blush at the attention.

"Y-Yes... The fact that she was bruised and scarred says... that she was physically abused... while the fact that she was seen... with only a thin piece of clothing... to cover her... states the fact that she was sexually abused." She said as the attention came back to her. They walked for a few more meters until they arrived to their rooms. "Here we are... These are your rooms... Just call me if you need help... And Kiho wants you to go to the garden in an hour... I shall be the one to escort you... I shall attend to something... I will be back..." Jana said as she bowed down slightly and left.

"Hey Shizune?" Naruto said almost inaudible. "Anko, didn't change her name. Why?"

"Because..." Shizune said almost inaudible, as well. "She won't stay long. She won't investigate. Her identity isn't something to hide. She doesn't need to hide it. And..." She said slowly. "She doesn't have to act like your big sister." She said as she pointed to herself, then to Jiraiya. "Or your father-in-law." Then to Hinata. "Or your wife." She finished matter-of-factly as she looked as she was Naruto blush at the word 'wife'. It was only the two of them who could hear. She smirked. "Anyway, guys," She said loud enough for everyone. "What's your room numbers? Mine's 255" Shizune, then, entered her room.

"Umm, err, ahh." Naruto said as he looked at his key. "256."

"254." Jiraiya said as he entered his room.

"253." Hinata smiled as she let go of Naruto's hand and kissed his cheek softly. "Bye, see you later." She said as she entered her room. Naruto looked at his, now, empty hands. He wasn't even aware he had been holding her hand the whole time. Her hands fit perfectly in his hands. It felt incomplete without her hand. Just like, how he feels incomplete without her. Naruto shook his head and chuckled. In only a a short while, he had Hinata his everything.

Hinata closed the door behind her. She sat at her bed and looked at her hands. They felt so incomplete without his. She shook her head and laughed. How love can affect us so much! She decided to take a bath for awhile. She went in the bathroom and filled the tub. After a few minutes, she removed her clothes and sank in. She sighed as the heat relaxed her muscles. After about 15 minutes, she stood up, steeped out of the tub and dried herself. She got her clothes from her pack. She never removed the locket. She got dressed. She was wearing a white sundress with matching white flats and she tied her hair into a high ponytail. She caressed the locket, once more, admiring its beauty. Until, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Miss Kuneia? It is me Jana. It is time to go!" She said. Hinata went outside, only to find Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune waiting. Naruto offered his hand and she took it gratefully. Fortunately, Shizune was prepared. She pinched Jiraiya's ear, preventing him from running their moment.

_Hinata looks so beautiful... _Naruto thought as he saw Hinata. He released the breathe he didn't know he was holding when Hinata had took his hand. Jana led them through the inn without saying a word.

When they had reached a garden where Kiho was waiting, Jana bowed slowly. "We are here." She said and walked away.

The garden itself was breathe-taking. It had so much flowers, that you wouldn't know which one was the most beautiful. There were chairs, around 150. There were also tables. The middle was a red carpet reaching from where they stood to an altar.

"This is where the wedding will take place. Since it is publicized, there will be more people but we will only accommodate a hundred. After the wedding, we will serve the food and platters with drinks." He said and looked at the couple. "Miss Kuneia, Jana and your Sister-In-Law shall help you before the wedding. It will be held at 7 am. May I ask who shall be the Best Man, Bride's Maids, Groomsmen and Maid of Honor?"

"We do not have that. I am the Maid of Honor." Shizune stated.

Kiho groaned. "Ah... I shall be asking the staff to participate. Would the Bride and Groom be willing to help me choose?"

"We shall help you! Right, Hoshi?" Shizune asked.

"What! Hell no-" Before he could finish, Shizune kicked him. "I mean... I'd love to."

And so, they all left, leaving the couple to be alone.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Naruto asked Hinata teasingly.

"Of course! I get to marry the man I love, won't I? What about you? You excited?" She told him with the same teasing manner.

"Hey! I get to marry the girl I fell in love with, right?" Naruto laughed as Hinata blushed a new shade of red and smiled. "Most beautiful thing I have ever seen..."

"Huh?" Hinata asked him, blushing another shade of red.

It was Naruto's turn to blush. "N-nothing."

Hinata had laughed it off. They continued talking, falling in love more with each other after each word.

It was getting late and Hinata had suggested they go back to their rooms, Naruto had declined. He wanted to spend more time with her.

"Ugghh. Why?"

"I want to look pretty for tomorrow."

"You're more than pretty, you're beautiful." Naruto laughed as Hinata blushed once more, showing him a smile that, if possible, made him fall in love with her more. This commented earned him a peck on the lips from Hinata.

"Good Night, Minato-kun." She said as she pecked him on the lips once more.

"Good Night, Love." Naruto said as they separated into their rooms. Hinata blushed a new shade of red once she was out of sight.

Could their lives be better?

They slept peacefully that night, wishing that the night would go by faster.

* * *

**[A/N]**

**Hey guys! Missed you all! I hoped you guys liked it! ^_^ BTW I got the idea of Jana from Maria from the game Mad Father. You can search it. I just wanted them to look the same, that's all. :) I also do not own Mad Father. **

******REVIEW!  
FOLLOW!  
FAVORITE!**  


******REVIEW!  
FOLLOW!  
FAVORITE!**

**REVIEW!  
FOLLOW!  
FAVORITE!**

**Please, please! Thanks! Love you guys! :))**

**Hope you liked it!**

**They're getting MARRIED!**

**Last Edit: 05/27/2103- Changed a word :)) Thank you, ZodiacBirdy**

**~Hinaru-chan!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

"Wake up, Kuneia." Shizune said as she shook Hinata.

"Wake up, Mistress." Jana said behind Shizune.

"Mistress, It's time to wake up!" An unfamiliar voice said.

Hinata let out a yawn and opened her eyes, only to see 3 faces looking at her. "Ah!" She shouted as she fell out of her bed. She slowly got up, only to meet a giggling Shizune.

"Up! Up! Up!" Shizune said as the two others helped Hinata back to her feet. "Good morning, Kuneia." Shizune said as soon as Hinata was standing straight.

"Good morning, Mistress." The two others said in unison. She recognized the other one. She was Jana but the other was an unfamiliar face.

"Ah, good morning." Hinata said. She looked at the unfamiliar face. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

"Ah, I am Kaila, Mistress." The maid- or Kaila- said. "I was chosen as one of your Bride's Maids."

"Oh! That's good." Hinata said as she smiled warmly at Kaila.

"Let's go! The wedding's in 2 hours and a half. Faster!" Shizune shouted as she pushed Hinata gently to the bathroom and handed her a towel.

Upon realizing what day it was, Hinata rushed in and showered quickly. After 15 minutes of intense scrubbing and cleaning herself, Hinata went out the of the shower.

"There you are! I was actually considering dragging you out myself if hadn't come out!" Shizune said jokingly as she saw Hinata dripping wet. "Now, now, you must dry yourself. A bride should always be perfect on her wedding day."

Hinata dried herself and put on her undergarments and a robe. She looked at Shizune, only to see her holding her jewelry. "They're beautiful." Hinata muttered under her breath as she caressed them. She, then, noticed that there was no necklace.

"Where's the necklace?" She asked Shizune. Shizune chuckled and pointed to her locket. "Maybe, you'd want to wear that instead?" She asked her. Hinata looked at the locket and once more she was mesmerized by its beauty. She clutched it to her chest, sat on her bed, closed her eyes, and breathe slowly to remove the nervousness from her system.

* * *

She was surprised, though. There was no darkness present in her eyes though they were closed tightly, instead she saw a beautiful girl. "Hello Hinata." The woman said.

She smiled warmly at the woman for she was not stranger to her. In fact, she was very important to her. "Hello Kushina-sama."

Kushina laughed and hugged her. "Why don't you call me 'Mom', instead?"

"S-sure, Mom." Hinata said as Kushina pulled away.

"So do you like our gift?" She asked as she put a hand on the locket.

"I love it." Hinata told her. Kushina opened the locket. She smiled as she saw the picture. It was Hinata and Naruto sharing their first kiss.

"He finally caught on, huh?" She asked the very red faced Hyuuga jokingly. "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to wear this today." Kushina said as a small red box with a silver bow appeared in her hands.

"W-why?"

"I just want you to." She said as she put the box in her hands. "Now, smile. A woman's wedding day is one of the happiest days of her life."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." She said as she kissed Hinata on the forehead and walked away slowly. "Oh, Hinata?" She asked, her back still turned to the said Hyuuga.

"Yes?"

"Best Wishes." She said as she went into a light and out of the Hyuuga's sight.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, to see Shizune waiting patiently for her answer. She looked at her and reached for the back of her neck. She removed the locket and approached her pack. She started rummaging for its box. And, there, she found it. Near a small red box with a silver bow. She smiled to herself. She placed the locket in its box and opened the other. She gasped at what she saw. It was a silver necklace, in its middle was a tiny butterfly with its wings held out, as if preparing to take flight, beneath it was a simple green gem. It was Naruto's gift to her. She fought back the tears of joy that threatened to come out. She wore the necklace and stood up slowly.

"I shall be wearing this today." Hinata said as she smiled at Shizune.

Shizune smiled at her and said, "Perfect."

Hinata looked around her room, only to notice the absence of two girls and a very important necessity in a wedding. "Where's Jana and Kaila? And where's my dress?"

And, as if on cue, Jana and Kaila opened the door while holding a beautiful white, with a tinge of cream, strapless, fishtail gown. "Whose dress is that?" Hinata asked.

"It is yours, Mistress." Kaila said as she laid the gown on her bed.

"What? I thought that I'll be wearing something else." Hinata said as she looked at Shizune.

"Oh. About that..." Shizune said as she held out a note to her.

_Kuneia, _

_I think you'll like this better! A bride is most beautiful on her wedding day! :)_

_Best Wishes!_

_-Granny Nade._

"Kiho said that Granny sent this to us through Anko but he didn't mention it since she wanted to make it a surprise."

"Oh." Was all Hinata said.

"Mistress, sorry to bother you, but we should really start preparing." Jana said politely.

"Oh! Of course!" Shizune said as she handed Hinata the dress. "Kuneia, get dressed. We will be back in 15 minutes." She said as she pushed the two girls out of the room.

Hinata looked at the dress closely. It was beautiful. More beautiful than she had imagined. Slowly, she removed her robe and put on the dress. It fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves beautifully and it showed off her womanly figure. She, then, spotted a pair of white 3 inch heels. She sat down and held one. It was beautiful. It was simple yet very elegant. Slowly, she put on the shoes. She felt like a princess._ Cinderella, maybe? _She laughed at the thought. She, then, proceeded to her jewelry. The first thing she held was her ring. It was her engagement ring.

_How did Shizune get this? _She thought. Then, she remembered the night she and Naruto went swimming. She must have put it in her pocket and it fell. Her pocket did have a very small hole. _Thank goodness Shizune picked it up. _

She looked at the ring carefully. It was silver with a tinge of gold. It had a diamond that looked like a flower in the middle with diamond-studded leaves on each of its sides. It was absolutely majestic! Though, she feels like she's seen it before but she quickly brushed off the thought. She debated on whether to place it on her right hand and put over her wedding after the ceremony, put it on her left hand and simply switch it with her wedding band after or don't put it on all together.

_Why do I make simple things so complicated? _She asked herself as she sweatdropped.

After a moment of thinking, she decided to simply put it on her left and switch them after the ceremony. She proceeded to her bracelet. Again, she looked at it carefully. It was studded with rose-shaped diamonds. It was precisely beautiful. She wore it with care. _I've seen this before. _She thought to herself. _Where? _She asked silently. Hinata, then, picked up her earrings. It was gorgeous. They were diamonds, once more. And again, they looked like roses. And once more, she thought that she has seen this before. She wore it and it fit her perfectly.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted the moment she heard the slamming of the door and the shout of her soon-to-be Sister-In-Law "It's been 15 minutes!"

Shizune saw Hinata and immediately jaw dropped. "You. Look. Beautiful." She said as Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. Shizune giggled slightly and stepped aside. Showing another two unfamiliar faces. They bowed shyly.

"Hello Mistress." They said unison and stood straight.

"I am Kina." The other said. She was holding a box, similar to the one where Sakura puts her makeup.

"I am Gina." The other said after. She was holding a box, like the one Tenten has, where she puts all her materials for her hair.

"Oh, Um, Hello." She said as she faced the two, and then to Shizune, "Nala? Where's Jana and Kaila?"

"They're getting dressed." Shizune mentioned. "I should probably get dressed, too. So I'll leave you to these two." She said as she pointed to them. Hinata nodded. "Okay! Bye!"

"Bye." Hinata said.

"Um, Mistress?" Gina said.

"Yes?"

"We would request for you to sit down." Kina told her.

"Oh! Sure." Hinata said as she sat down. Kina put her box on a table and prepared her things, Gina opened her bag and did the same thing. They started working immediately. Gina started braiding her hair and after a while, started putting it into a neat bun. She added white flowers for good measure. Her bangs caused a slight problem, though. She, then, styled it to make it look like side bangs. And again, she looked utterly beautiful.

Kina started with her lips. She applied a soft pink on them and it made her lips look alluring. She, then, added mascara which defined her eye lashes beautifully and made her eyes look piercing. She applied blue eye shadow which made her eyes flashing yet gentle. And it matched her skin perfectly. Kina started applying a soft shade of pink on her cheeks which made her look radiant. Slowly, the girls stepped back and admired what they had done. Gina, carefully, got a veil from her bag and put it in Hinata's hair firmly.

Hinata stood up and faced a mirror. She gasped at what she saw. She was beautiful.

_I'm like a princess... _She thought. _A princess about to marry her prince... _She smiled to herself. _Or maybe... A princess about to marry her knight in shining armor. _

"You look beautiful." Kina breathed. Hinata turned around to look at her but she quickly looked away. Hinata smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you." She replied. Kina looked at her with a shy expression but smiled a small smile. Just then, Shizune appeared with the two other girls. Shizune was wearing a dress that ended just below her knee. It was color blue with beads on its top, the belt had a bow at its middle. She was wearing blue flats that had roses on its middle, too. She was also holding a bouquet of blue roses. Jana and Kaila, on the other hand, were wearing identical clothes. They were wearing a red dress that was the same height as Shizune's, it had beads at the side of its belt. Their shoes were cream-colored ballet flats. They were also holding a bouquet of pink flowers.

Kina and Gina looked startled but they quickly arranged their things and bowed slightly, "Good bye, Mistress." They said as they left.

Shizune looked at Hinata. "Oh my Kami! You look amazing!" Shizune said hysterically. Hinata laughed heartily and she swore she could've seen Jana and Kaila giggle. Shizune looked at the girls and they immediately got what it meant. Hinata simply looked dumbfounded. They smiled at her, nodded their heads and went outside. After a few minutes, they came back with a tray. It had a cinnamon roll, coffee and some mint.

Shizune looked at her with a happy and a concerned expression on her face. "I thought maybe you'd want to eat before the big event."

Hinata smiled at her and nodded her head happily. They slowly put the tray next to her. She ate in silence for a few minutes, careful not to ruin her makeup. Then, they heard a knock on her door.

"I wonder who it is." Shizune said as she approached the door and opened it, only to reveal Kiho. "Oh! Kiho! What can I do for you?"

Kiho groaned. "Someone sent these for the bride."

"Is it the bouquet?" Shizune asked eagerly.

"No." Kiho said simply as he stalked away. Shizune slammed the door loudly which made everyone wince.

"Jerk." Shizune muttered as she handed the flowers to Hinata. "These are for you."

Hinata took the flowers excitedly. It was a bouquet of red roses. Seeing a small card attached, she hastily got it and opened the card. Shivers went down her spine as she read the words.

_I'm coming for you. _

Her whole body tensed and it seems as if it got harder to breathe each second that passed by. Shizune felt the uneasiness and gave Hinata a reassuring smile. Shizune knew something was wrong. Hinata placed the flowers in her bathroom. She shut the door firmly.

"Mistress?" Jana asked concerned. Hinata was interrupted with her trail of thoughts but quickly flashed a nervous smile. She sat down and chewed on some mint while looking at the floor.

"I'm fine." She muttered in her breath. Shizune sat down beside her.

"Hey." Shizune said as she looked at Hinata who was still looking at the floor. "Look at me." She said in a caring manner while lifting Hinata's head up, forcing her to look at her. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

"Okay." She said but was still very nervous. Shizune smiled a very concerned smile. Hinata breathe in and out slowly to calm herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Kaila spoke up. "Mistress, It's time to go."

Hinata smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you." She stood up and let the others lead her to where the ceremony will be held. But before she got 2 steps away from her window, Shizune grabbed her in for a hug.

"Best Wishes, Mrs. Minazeka." She whispered.

"Thank you." Hinata said as she pulled away, allowing the others to lead her once more. At the door of the garden, Kiho was waiting for her.

"Hello, Ms. Kuneia." He said in a very formal way. "These is your bouquet." He mentioned as he left her. The smell delighted her nose. And, somehow, the frightened feeling she got earlier left. There, Jiraiya was waiting for her as well.

"Kuneia." He said as he neared her and gave her a smile. "You look beautiful today. It's a shame you have to marry an idiot." He said in a teasing manner.

"Father!" Hinata said as she forced back a giggle. Jiraiya laughed. He held out his arm and Hinata took it gratefully.

"Kuneia?" Jiraiya mentioned as the door opened for the entourage.

"Yes?" Hinata asked anxiously.

"I want my grandkids to look like you." He said with a small laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't worry it's not the end of the chapter! I just want you guys to play the song: 'I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You' by Savage Garden! This is the link: /watch?v=DZqFK4dcl2Q. **

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto waited patiently- and rather nervously- for his wife-to-be. He would fidget with his fingers, breathe in and out slowly to calm himself, which didn't work. Kiho would often look at him with his 'death-glare' which would run shivers down his spine and make him stop. But he would resume said position after 5 seconds or so. His breathing stopped and he immediately calmed down as he saw his soon-to-be-wife walk down the aisle which her 'father'.

_Hinata looks beautiful. _He thought to himself. He smiled at her and she smiled back, something that made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Everything in the world stopped. It felt as if nothing in the world mattered anymore. Just her. There were no problems, no responsibilities, no loneliness, no sadness, just simply her.

_If only this was true..._ Naruto told himself. He could imagine it now. How their lives would be. She would walk down the aisle in the most extravagant dress anyone has ever seen. All of his friends would be there. They would all look at him with happy expressions on their faces. Iruka-sensei would give him his fatherly smile telling him that he was proud. Tsunade would never admit it but he knew she was happy for him. Neji would show him his 'death-glare', ten times scarier than Kiho's, which would say 'Hurt my cousin and I'll kill you.' Sasuke would look at him in his happily bored way because he knew that it was how he would react when he would get more attention. His parents and the Third wouldn't be there but he could clearly see them smiling at him and saying 'I'm proud of you'. Sakura would be there, giving him a thumbs up even though she threatened him earlier saying 'If you ever hurt Hinata, I swear I'll kill you' and he'd laugh it off, saying that he'd never do such a thing. Lee and Gai would be there, proclaiming how great the power of love and youth is. Everyone would be happy for him. Some would never admit but he knew they were proud of him. He knew he had made it.

And the next morning, he'd wake up to see a Hyuuga- now Uzumaki- sleeping peacefully in his arms. He would smile and he would know that he was the luckiest guy in the after a few months- or maybe a year or two- she'd tell him that he'd be a daddy. He would smile, hug her, spin her around and tell her how much he loved her. He would finally get to be in a family, something he had always wanted. And in a few months time, Hinata would give birth to his child. He would cry tears of joy and hug Hinata kiss her cheek and tell vow to her that he'll be the best dad ever. She would laugh and kiss him and tell him that she knew he would be.

And after decades and lifetimes, he and Hinata would grow old together happily, still madly in love with each other despite everything.

"Friends, Family, We are all gathered here today to see the union of Kuneia Nashiku and Minato Minazeka,"

Hinata stepping beside him and giving her flowers to Shizune brought him back to his after everything, he realized he had forgotten something. Something Important. _The Vows._

_Oh dear Kami, _He told himself, _I forgot the vows._ And little did he know, Hinata was thinking the same thing. _That's okay. I'll just wing it! Yeah! I mean... Doesn't that always happen? I do something stupid and, somehow, it magically works out for me! Yeah! I'll just wing it! I'll be fine! Pfftt... _

**Approximately 2.5 Seconds Later...**

_Oh Kami! I can't do this! I'm gonna die. Okay... Okay...Calm down... You're Naruto Uzumaki! Oh Kami, I'm Naruto Uzumaki... I'm gonna die. Hinata must've memorized it. I'm going to make such a fool of myself. _

Now, on with Hinata's thoughts. _Oh my, I completely forgot the vows. I-I can't do this. I'll just have to improvise. I'm not good with improvising. I can do this! There's still time, right? I'll do what Kiba-kun does. What was that again? Oh yeah! I'll just wing it! I can do this. There's still a few minutes. _

And alas, time went faster and in a few minutes, it was time for the vows.

_This mission hates me. Why can't time go this fast when I cook Ramen?! Dammit! I can't do this! Umm.. Ah.. I'll just wing it! I can do that... Kami, please bless this poor soul. _

_My, time goes by fast. I can do this. I'll just say what I can. I'll be fine. _

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace."

At the corner of their eyes, they could see Shizune give Jiraiya her best 'death-glare' which is, by the way, scarier than Neji's. And, thankfully, this made Jiraiya not oppose. After a few moments of silence, the celebrant joined their hands. It was time for their vows. And, of course, traditionally, the groom has to say his vows first.

"Umm, Kuneia, I stand here in front of you, not sure what to say. But, hey? When have I actually known what to say?" He could hear giggles come from the crowd and the beautiful woman in front of him. _Okay. That's good. _"But you would always show me that beautiful smile of yours and somehow, I could express myself to you without feeling and insecurity because I know that you'll understand, just like you always have." That's so sweet and awww's could be heard from the crowd. _So far... so good... _"You've always had a way of making me strive harder despite anything. Despite, even, myself. You smile at me and tell me everything's alright. And somehow, they manage to be always believed in me even when no one- even myself- did. You stayed by my side when the whole world walked away. And now, you're staying in my heart where I know you'll always be. One time, somebody told me that if I loved someone I should just tell them then and there. So..." He took in a breath and shouted "I LOVE YOU," _Hinata._ "KUNEIA!"

Hinata blushed a deep red. "If I told anyone that I would be marrying my Prince Charming, I would've lied." Laughs could be heard. _I can do this! _"Instead, I would tell them that I would be marrying my Knight in Shining Armor. You saved me from the lonliness I thought I would feel my whole life. I always gived up but you told me to keep going and that made me strive harder. You always made me laugh and smile. Every time I would hear your voice, my heart would skip a beat and before you know it, I've fallen in love with you. Your smile is what saved me. You saved me. And once, somebody very important to me said that I should just tell you. So..." She took in breath, smiled and shouted. "I LOVE YOU!," _Naruto. _"MINATO!"

The celebrant suppressed a chuckle before the ring-bearer held out the rings which both Naruto and Hinata took gratefully. Naruto took Hinata's hand and slipped on the ring while saying, "Kuneia, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of God."

Hinata took Naruto's hand and slipped on the ring while saying, "Minato, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of God."

The celebrant looked at the two, smiled and said to Naruto, "Minato, do you take Kuneia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I will."

"Kuneia, do you take Minato to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"By the power invested in me, I, now, pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto smiled as he held Hinata's face with his two hands, leaned in closer, closer, closer... Until he finally closed the gap.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Ermergerd! They're married! Mwahahaha! So this has been my longest Chapter yet! With *looks at word count* 4, 100 words! Yey! So it took me awhile to update and I told myself that it was terrible for me to do that! And now, I have a surprise for all of you. I think that all of you must've wanted to see Hinata and Shizune and Kaila and Jana's clothes, huh? And my description isn't exactly accurate so I made it into a picture. Don't worry it isn't a drawing XD! It's in my profile! I hope you guys liked it! And so sorry for any mistakes, If I used Hinata or Naruto in any wrong way here, just pretend like it wasn't there! Thanks XD!**

**REVIEW!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!**

******REVIEW!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!**

**REVIEW!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!**

**Celebrant means the person who leads the ceremony!**

**~Hinaru-chan**


	16. Chapter 16: A Story

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

* * *

Cheers were heard from the crowd as 'Kuneia' and 'Minato' shared their first kiss as man and wife. The platters were sent out and people enjoyed them. They would go to the newlyweds, usually congratulating them. They would smile genuinely at them and tell them how lucky they are. The couple, in turn, would smile affectionately and thank them wholeheartedly.

"Kuneia!" Shizune shouted as she made her way through the crowd and approached Hinata.

"Oh! Nala! Is something wrong?" She asked her, worried.

"Everything's fine! I wanted you to meet some people, though. Is that okay?" Shizune asked her. She, then, faced Naruto, who was talking to someone, while holding- tightly- Hinata's arm. "Ahem!" Shizune said loudly, successfully getting Naruto's attention. "Is it okay if I borrow Mrs. Minazeka for a while?" She teased.

Naruto smiled as he blushed a light shade of red. "Sure. If she wants to." He told her. Shizune, then, dragged Hinata away from Naruto. He just stood there for a few minutes, until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, surprised to see Jana. "Oh! Jana! Is there anything you need?"

"Hello, Sir. May I speak to you privately? There is something that I have to tell you." Jana told him respectfully.

Naruto was astonished. _What would she tell me? _"Of course." He told her calmly. She led him away from the noisy crowd.

"The mayor and the police chief were invited to the wedding." She said as he nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "I came here just a few moments ago to unwind and to get away from the noise, only to see them talking here. Out of curiosity, I shamefully eavesdropped on them. I heard that... that a new body was found... It was the second bride's body." She said, looking nervous and avoiding eye contact. Naruto was shocked but kept his composure. Jana bowed slightly and was prepared to go when Naruto grabbed her arm quite forcefully. She looked at him, terrified but made no attempt to let go of his grip.

"Is that all you know?" He snapped.

She was shaking and having a hard time breathing. It didn't hurt but the way he looked. It was just terrifying. She knew he was just worried about 'Kuneia'. He wanted to make sure she was out of harm's way and the only way to do that was to get this man, the same way to avenge her sister's death.

Seeing the girl's reaction, he let go and mumbled under his breath, "I'm sorry... I just... I need to find this man..."

Once she finally calmed down, she shook her head, sighed and continued. "She was... dead when found. She had scars... on the corners of her lips... The scars nearly reached her ears... The Glasgow grin... Her throat and neck... was slashed... Like my sister, she... She had bruises all over her... body... She also had scars... She was wearing a very thin lingerie... It was cut and torn... Nearly revealing her private body parts..."

Before she could continue, Naruto spoke. "Then that means, she struggled before she was killed."

She nodded. "She was... found 3 weeks after she was declared missing... she was found near a lake, 150 meters away from where... the first bride was found..." At the mention of first bride, Jana suddenly trailed off and had a distant look in her eyes.

_This must be hard for her. _Naruto thought. "Like the first, was she sexually and physically abused?" Naruto asked her very calmly and slowly as if not to startle her.

She nodded dimly. But he knew she was hiding something. Something Important. "Is that all you know?"

"He-"

"There he is!" A voice said in a loud manner. Naruto and Jana looked at the direction where the sound came from, only to see a man of tall structure, blond with some very light brown highlights and some gray hair. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He seemed to be high in authority, considering that Jana suddenly tensed, bowed slightly to the both of them and scooted off quite nervously. He was holding a wine glass in his other hand. His free hand reached out to him in a friendly manner. Naruto smiled nervously as he took the man's hand and shook it. "You're Minato Minazeka, am I right? The detective?" He asked him as he let go and drank some of his wine.

"Yes, sir. I am." He told him slowly and quite respectfully. His instincts told him to do so.

"I am Nahiko Geneka, the mayor of this village." He told Naruto as he flashed an award-winning smile. _Thank you, instintcs! _Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh! Ah... I-It's nice to meet you, sir." Naruto said nervously. _Act formally. This is a Mayor you're talking to. _He told himself silently.

"Your father-in-law told me about you. He said that you are..." The Mayor told him matter-of-factly. _Oh! Great! Here it comes! _Naruto thought to himself._ Biggest Idiot in the World! Ugghh... There are moments when I really just want to stick a kunai up my sensei's ass. _

"...very promising and very impressive. He mentioned that you might even surpass him now." The Mayor told him. Naruto was dumbfounded and shocked. _He actually said something nice about me? _At the corner of his eyes, he could see Jiraiya winking at him.

"Really?" He asked the Mayor.

"Yes. He speaks rather highly of you, considering that he was your mentor, after all." The Mayor told him, looking very impressed. he studied Naruto and after a few moments of silence, he spoke. "I'm sure you have heard about the... 'incidents'..." He told Naruto giving an emphasis on the word 'incidents'. Naruto knew it was about the past murders and kidnappings.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. I have."

"I wanted to ask if you were willing to help us in investigating." The Mayor told him.

"Um... Sure. That'd be great!" Naruto told him.

"You can start... A week from now, maybe?" The Mayor asked him.

"I can start tomorrow, if you want." Naruto told him excitedly.

The smile on the Mayor's face turned into a small frown. He sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why don't we take a walk?". He removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and walked, a confused Naruto following behind. After several minutes of walking in silence, they found a bench where the Mayor sat. He patted the vacant space on his side, gesturing for Naruto to sit. He followed.

"Like you, I married the woman who I loved the most." Nahiko started. "We were happy together and she supported me all the way, in every way. She chose to support me until I became the Mayor of Hoshigakure, something that I've always wanted, even though, at first, she refused saying that 'it was a dangerous job' and that I could 'serve the village in a different way'. It was a dangerous job, even I knew that. People will go after you. She feared that they would harm me. Something that is very common, especially to those people who are against you. But I told her that it would make me happy. Then, she agreed. She did not say a word, she did not tell me to stop. Instead, she supported me. Because of her, I was able to be truly happy." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. A sadness all too familiar to Naruto.

"What happened?" Naruto asked him curiously.

"Being the Mayor isn't an easy job." He told him, ignoring the question. "You're always busy, ensuring the safety and happiness of your people. But with that, I had forgotten that part of those people were my family. I had forgotten the very reason why I wanted to become Mayor in the first place. At first being Mayor was a childhood dream, I wanted to be Mayor simply because I wanted everyone to know that I wasn't just an idiot, that I could be more than that. But as I grew, the real reason came to me. I wanted to do it to protect and love my village, to make my family happy... to make my wife happy... But I had soon forgotten. I didn't have time for her anymore. I was always working. But when I realized it, it was too late. She was gone." He told him, tears threatening to come out.

Naruto felt sympathy for the man. _What happened to her? _He wanted to ask but didn't. _  
_

"I came home to beg for her forgiveness and tell her how much I loved her. I came running into our bedroom, where I thought she would be. She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in the living room. But what I saw only broke my heart. She wasn't there. Instead, there was blood on the mattress."

Naruto's heart stopped. _What happened? _He wanted to know so badly.

"And, written on my floor was 'I HAVE HER.', it was written using her blood. I fell to the floor and sobbed. Out of 14 victims, she was the 9th. I-I told myself that it wasn't true. That it was just a bad dream. I stood up weakly and proceeded to go to the bathroom, where I splashed my face with water. But, then, I saw something that broke every part of me. It was a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. She was pregnant with my child."

Naruto stopped breathing. "W-Why are you saying this?" He asked. It was much too personal. He didn't feel like he had the right to know and yet this man told him.

"I had forgotten the root of all my happiness, the root of my everything. My family. I was so preoccupied with the happiness of others that I had my family's. Something that I regret. And now, every day of my life, I lay in my bed, thinking about everything my wife and I shared and I cry myself to sleep. I don't know if she will ever come back. And now, I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm losing her. I'm scared. I had so many opportunities to be with her. So many opportunities to be next to her and I didn't take the chance. And now, I regret it. If I could only bring back time, I would've taken every opportunity to be with her. To see her smile, her laugh, her eyes... To see her... To see my child with her... I would give everything to be with her once more. I love her."

Once more, Naruto asked him. "W-Why are you saying this?"

"Every day, I have to hide behind this smile of mine. A village looks up to me for support. And I had promised my wife that I would always make this village happy and I plan on keeping that promise because, at the same time, she promised me that she would always be there for me and I still hold on to that promise."

"W-Why?" Naruto asked him. It just went out of his mouth, he didn't even know he said it until he heard his voice say it.

"Because I knew that she'll hold on to her promise like I do to hers. I wanted to tell you this to warn you. Don't make the same mistakes I made."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes until the Mayor stood up and left.

"W-Where are you going?" Naruto asked the man.

"I'll see you in a week, Minato." The Mayor told him. "And I think it's time that you came back to your wedding party. Make sure to smile, wives have the tendency to worry about their husband very often, and very much about very little things."

Naruto took his advice and smiled. He was lucky. Hinata was still there. They were still happy. They were still happy together. The moment Naruto stepped inside the party, a pair of hands grabbed his collar and practically dragged him. "It's time for your first dance as a newlywed couple!" Shizune exclaimed as she dragged Naruto to the middle of the room, where Hinata was.

They looked at each other for a moment. He stepped closer, and so did she. Like the night they confessed to each other, Naruto and Hinata danced happily to the music. It was as if no one was there. No one was there to bother them. It was just the two of them and nothing else. After a while, other couples started dancing with them.

"You want to go somewhere else? Somewhere quiet and private?" Naruto asked his wife, loud enough for only her to hear.

"Sure, Mr. Minazeka." Hinata teased.

"Of course, Mrs. Minazeka." Naruto played along with her. He led her through the crowd, holding her hand tightly, unwilling to let go. He brought her where the Mayor brought him. He made her face him and he put his hands on her waist. Hinata put her hands on his shoulders. And they both began to sway.

"Didn't we just have our first dance as a newlywed couple?" Hinata asked him.

"Well, I wanted a dance as Mr. & Mrs. Minazeka." Naruto said in a teasing manner.

Hinata rolled her eyes playfully and giggled at her husband's antics. "Isn't that the same?"

"Probably but that was the only excuse I had." Naruto told her as he chuckled. Hinata laughed heartily. They were happy. At the corner of Hinata's eye she saw the waiters and waitresses hand the guests some soup. A random question popped in her mind. She grinned.

"Minato?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said as he inched nearer.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Didn't you already ask one?" He told her playfully. Seeing Hinata's reaction to his utterly corny joke, he laughed. "Sure. What is it?"

"I love Ramen. But I was just wondering... Why is it that amongst thousands of varieties of food, you chose to make remain your favorite?"

"Hey!" He told her lovingly. "Out of 7 billion people, I fell in love with you didn't I?"

She blushed a dark shade of red. Naruto laughed at his wife's reaction. No matter what may happen, he knew she would always be the shy and sweet Hinata he always knew. She would always be the Hinata he fell in love with.

"You know something?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"What?" She asks him curiously.

"Every time I see you, I feel like I fall in love with you all over again." Naruto said casually. Hinata blushed another shade of red, a really dark one at that. He eyed Hinata's attire carefully until a something caught his eye.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you." Naruto told her, looking pleased.

"Of course." She told him, smiling.

"You know it's funny how I got that."

"How did you get it?"

"I was having a terrible morning. I woke up early for work but, then, I realized it was a Saturday. So I wasted, like, 3 more hours of sleep. I went to the kitchen and then I found out that my supply of ramen was gone! Then, I remembered that there was a 'Special Ramen' promo in a shop, half-way across town! So, I went there only to find out that it was closed! I went home feeling hungry and sad. I decided to just sleep through the day. I was about to sit on my bed when I fell, face-first! I clumsily stood up and fell on my bed. But, then I noticed something on my nightstand that wasn't there before. A box. I opened it slowly to find a butterfly necklace. It reminded me of you."

"Why is that?"

"Well... Butterflies are innocent, silent, beautiful and peaceful, like you!" Naruto told her. She smiled warmly and blushed a new and very dark shade of red. There was only one person responsible. Kushina. Hinata swore she could hear her giggle.

"Kuneia! Minato!" Shizune shouted from a distance. "It's time to say goodbye to your guests!" She yelled. They went back to the party. They said their farewells and thanks to the guests. It's funny how time flies. It was already dark. They proceeded to their rooms. For only Hinata and Naruto to remember that they were sharing one.

They went inside Naruto's room and there, they found Hinata's items, as well.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hinata said as she grabbed her towel, unmentionables and her nightie and proceeded to the restroom.

Naruto simply changed into his pajamas.

Until her realized that this was their first night together as a married couple. He smelled his shirt and thanked Kami that at least he smelled decent. After a few minutes, Hinata went out of the restroom, in her nightie and with dripping-wet hair.

"All done?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Hinata told him as she closed the light and climbed into their bed. She felt Naruto climbed in with her and wrap his arms around her, a bit tighter than before.

"Good night, Mrs. Minazeka." Naruto teased her.

"Good night, Mr. Minazeka." Hinata said as she played along and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so super sorry! I love you all! I hope you guys liked it! :))**

**Review!  
Favorite!  
Follow!**

******Review!  
Favorite!  
Follow!**

**Review!  
Favorite!  
Follow!**

**No flames, please! Sorry if it's boring!**

**-Hinaru-chan**


	17. Chapter 17: Mr And Mrs Minazeka

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I don't know why but I want you to play the song 'When You Say Nothing At All - Ronan Keating' for the first part of this chapter. I don't own anything! Here's the link: /watch?v=xj63x-Z_lOI**

**P.S If you're wondering about their room, it's like an apartment. You know, with the living room and kitchen and everything.**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, shocked to see that no one was there beside him. He was worried, until he smelled the faint scent of ramen and something else.

_Maybe cinnamon rolls. _He thought to himself as he smiled. He knew it was Hinata's favorite.

He smiled and stood up. He yawned and scratched the back of his neck. He was still sleepy. He proceeded to the kitchen and grinned when he saw his 'wife', her back turned to him, preparing his breakfast. She was humming a soft lullaby as she started cooking.

She started with Naruto's ramen. Her cinnamon rolls could wait though she already prepared the necessary ingredients. They were placed near her, conveniently making it easier to do multi-tasking.

Naruto walked carefully, as to not make a sound. He wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her. He let his chin rest on her shoulder. "Good Morning." He said as he kissed her cheek which made her blush. He chuckled heartily at his wife but refused to let go.

"Good Morning." She told him, as she smiled warmly. "Thought I'd wake up early and make us breakfast."

"It's so good to wake up knowing I'm finally married to the most beautiful woman in the world." He told her sweetly, he knew how to make butterflies appear in her stomach, make her melt, and make her heart beat a thousand times faster. As expected, Hinata blushed a light shade of red. She giggled at his antics.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" He asked, obviously happy and contented and unwilling to let go. Hinata smiled.

"Can you get me 2 eggs from the egg tray near the sink?" She asked, she was going to start with the cinnamon rolls. The sink was quite near only a few steps away but Naruto really wasn't willing to let go.

"Hmph." He pouted. "Do I really have to?" He asked her.

"Please?" She said in a very cute manner, even Naruto couldn't refuse. He let go hesitantly. Midway there, he slipped and fell, taking the flour with him. The flour was all over him, on his hair, on his shirt, on his pants, on his face, he was covered in it!

Hinata hurriedly went to him and kept herself from laughing when she saw him.

"It's okay, you can laugh." Naruto grinned as he noticed his wife's effort not laugh. Instead, Hinata smiled and squated so that they were at the same height. "I can be such an idiot sometimes." He told her as he tried removing the flour. Hinata chuckled and playfully tapped his nose.

"Yeah." She said as a wide smiled appeared on her face. Naruto simply pouted. "But you're my idiot." She continued, earning a wide grin from Naruto. He pulled her down, hugging her waist. He buried his face in her hair. Successfully, getting flour on her. They both laughed heartily. They stayed there for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Hinata stood up, much to Naruto's disappointment. She lent him her hand. He pouted cutely, crossed his arms and refused to stand up, just like a child.

_A really cute child. _Hinata giggled at the thought.

"Please?" She asked once more, and once more did it warm the stubborn Uzumaki's heart. It made him oblige. Pouting, he took Hinata's hand, in turn, she smiled very warmly at him. She pulled him up and proceeded to the door with a flour-covered Naruto beside her.

"Oh! Kuneia!" Shizune said as she smiled warmly at the two, but her smile turned into a small frown when she saw the mess, Hinata and Naruto were. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto said, rather boredly. Hinata hit his chest playfully.

"No, you're not. Would you like to come in?" Hinata asked her warmly.

"Not necessary. But I was wondering if you want to come with us later? I planned on touring Hoshigakure. Maybe get to know my Sister-In-Law more. Hoshi's going to come, too. Maybe Minato and Hoshi could bond?" She mentioned to her.

"I don't want t-" Naruto exclaimed but Hinata cut him off.

"We'd love to." She told her, successfully earning a soft groan from Naruto.

"That's great! I'll pick you up in 30 minutes, maybe?" She asked her.

"That would be fantastic." Hinata told her.

"I'm going to get ready and I think you should, too." She told her as she giggled and left. Hinata closed the door and turned around, to spot a pouting Naruto.

"I don't want to go." He told her cutely.

"Why not?" She asked him in the same cute manner.

"Can't I just spend a whole day with my new wife?" He asked her.

"For me?" She said sweetly.

"You're lucky I love you so much." He said, falling for cuteness once more. An idea popped into his head and he smirked. "There's some flour on your lips." He told her. She started touching her lips, trying to remove the said flour.

"Where?" She asked as Naruto suddenly swooped in and kissed her passionately, taking Hinata in surprise though she quickly gave in. Naruto, on the other hand, successfully added some flour on her lips. they parted and he smirked. "Over there." He told her teasingly as put his thumb on her upper lip and wiped away some flour. Hinata blushed up a storm. Trying to hold to her ground, Hinata pouted and tried her best to form a mad expression on her. In turn, Naruto thought that it was just cute.

She frowned. Or, at least, tried to frown.

"Don't be mad at me." He told her cutely but, unfortunately, it wasn't enough to melt Hinata's heart._ Completely._

"Hmph." She responded, crossing her arms.

"Please?" He asked her so innocently. And that was it. Hinata's heart melted but she won't gave in that easily. Or, you know, just try not to show that she didn't give in that easily.

"Fine but you have to get ready no-" Before she could finish, Naruto pecked her lips playfully.

"Okay." He told her as he got his towel and clothes and proceeded to the bathroom. Hinata set up the table and started pouring ramen on her and Naruto's bowls. She, then, started removing her flour from her body. Seeing that there was so much on her clothes, she proceeded to their bedroom where her stuff were.

She spotted her bag and opened it slowly, only to see a small locket. She smiled inwardly and placed the locket around her neck. She opened it and saw that it was still their first kiss, only different. It was their first kiss as 'newlyweds'. It was their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Minazeka.

She dressed in a white sleeveless, high-collared blouse, under a long loose-fitting red dress. Thankfully, she already bathe this morning before Naruto woke up She stood up and momentarily saw her reflection in the mirror. She, then, remembered a beautiful, slender girl with red hair.

She looked like her.

After a few moments, Naruto emerged from the bathroom. "Kuneia?" He asked, hoping for her attention.

"Uhh. Yeah, the food is ready." She told him as she stood up and went to the kitchen. She sat down and he sat across from her.

"Itadakimasu." They said in unison as they began eating. On Naruto's 2nd bowl, there was a knock on the door. Hinata stood up and answered it. After a minute or so, Hinata came back.

"It's time to go." She told him sweetly.

"Ugh. I'm still hungry." He grumbled as he put the dishes in the sink and followed behind Hinata.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could bond and Hoshi and Minto could spend sometime together!" Shizune told Hinata.

"That'd be great, Nala!" Hinata told her happily.

"But Kuneia!" Naruto protested.

"Hey, you said that you were still hungry, right?" She asked him playfully. "Maybe you and Father could go to a restaurant!"

The word 'restaurant' caught his attention. "Fine." He agreed stubbornly. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a diner.

"Here we are, I guess. Me and Kuneia will just be there." Shizune said as she pointed at some shops across the street.

"Will you be okay?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Minato-kun... I'll be fine. I promise." Hinata told him, smiling warmly. Jiraiya and Naruto entered the restaurant and sat there in an awkward silence.

"I have to ask you a question." Jiraiya said, finally breaking the tension.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"It's a cliche but I just wanted to know. If you had to choose between your life or hers, which would you be willing to give up on?" He asked him seriously.

Naruto was surprised but kept his composure. "I'd give up mine, I guess." He told him.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked him slowly. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and got a glimpse of Hinata across the street. He looked at her and his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Maybe I figured that my life isn't worth living if she's not in it." He told him. He heard Jiraiya sigh a contented sigh. He looked up to him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Huh?"

"If I'm too possessive of her. It's just that... Well... When I fell in love with her _mother..._" Right then and there, Naruto knew he was talking about Tsunade.

"I... I never really thought... That she could love me, too... And then, one day, she gave me a wonderful gift. Kuneia. I prayed to God that I wouldn't destroy her life. That she would be happy. And I prayed, as well, that she will never leave my side... When I found out she was marrying you, I didn't know what to do. I felt like she was being taken away from me. But then I saw you and her together. You seemed so... Happy. And I knew, at that exact moment, he granted my wish. My wish for her to have happiness... but it was with you. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to be happy. And, now, I know only you could do that. Take care of her. She is my most precious."

"I will. I promise." Naruto told him happily. Jiraiya let out a small smile.

After a few meals and courses of food, Hinata and Shizune came to the restaurant.

"Enjoying?" Hinata asked Naruto and Jiraiya as she chuckled.

"Of course!" Naruto and Jiraiya said in unison.

"You know we should really start going. It's getting really late." Shizune told them as they all agreed.

Back at the apartment, Naruto rested on the couch while Hinata tried to make something for his tummy ache, which he got from eating too much. Naruto heard someone knock on the door.

"Kuneia?" Naruto asked, hoping that she would open the door.

"I'm making something for that sickness of yours!" Hinata shouted from the kitchen. Naruto grumbled as he stood up and proceeded to the door. He opened it slightly, and found no one. He looked around but still there was no sign of any presence. Except for a red rose on the floor.

_What could this be? _Naruto thought to himself. He daintily picked it up. He examined it closely . It was beautiful. It had a dark shade of red which reminds him of Hinata's blush. There was no thorns. But there was a note attached to it. Looking over his shoulder to see if Hinata was there, he intended to read what was inside.

His heart stopped and it got harder to breathe. The room seemed to get smaller and the walls were closing in on him

_Just wait awhile, my dearest Kuneia, and I shall have you. You shall be mine. _

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked her husband as she was holding the ointment she made. Naruto turned to face her slowly. She gasped as she saw the red rose. Exactly like the ones she received on her wedding from the killer. "W-What's that?" Hinata asked him nervously.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you'r-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto shouted fiercely, making Hinata wince. Her head dropped and she cried. Naruto calmed down and approached her. He lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked her thrice, a bit more gentler.

She sighed. "_He's_ coming for me."

And he knew perfectly well that there was no stopping _him_ from doing what he plans.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys for making you wait too long! Ugghh... I hate myself :(... But, hey, anticipation can heighten the pleasure! I hope you guys liked it! Boring? I'm SO Sorry!**

**REVIEW!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!**

******REVIEW!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!**

**REVIEW!  
FAVORITE!  
FOLLOW!**

**-Hinaru-chan.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Memory

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. *cries* **

* * *

She assured him that she would be fine, that she would be alright. And he believed her, really. But the feeling of worry. It wouldn't go away. He held her tightly as he tried sleeping. She held him the same way, reassuring him that was still there, that she was still okay.

"I'll be okay." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She confirmed.

She snuggled to his chest and he held her, not wishing to let go. She soon fell asleep in his arms. He tried so hard and, eventually, he soon fell asleep, too.

**_Naruto's DREAM_**

He opened his eyes to see himself in front of his apartment. He was happy. He was back home. But that smile soon faded as he realized something. _I'm all alone. Again. _There was no more Hinata he could come home to. He reached for the knob hesitantly and turned it, opening the door. _There is no more Hinata. _He thought and went inside.

Or so he thought.

"Welcome Home, Naruto-kun." A voice said sweetly as a pair of arms hugged his neck. He was startled. _She's here? _Soon, that shock was replaced with an over flowing amount of joy. He hugged her waist tightly and buried his face into her neck.

"I'm back home." He told her in the same sweet manner. He heard her giggle. She let go, much to his disappointment.

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." She told him happily. He did as told. He shut his eyes. After a few minutes, he was getting impatient. He opened one of his eyes and was shocked to see what he saw. He was in a room in white. He opened both of his eyes and studied his surroundings- if there was anything to study. It was just white. And nothing else.

"Naruto, is that you?" A voice said as a flash of light appeared. It was so bright that Naruto had to shield his eyes. That voice. He's never heard it before but it seemed so... familiar. He felt someone touch his arm slightly. And then, another light appeared, this time, it made him close his eyes. Feeling that the light has already died down, he opened his eyes cautiously. To his amazement, he was in Konoha. More specifically, he was in Konoha in front of the Hyuuga Mansion. The voice long forgotten, Naruto took a few steps forward until he heard a child's laughter.

He searched for its source. Only to find him hiding behind one of the trees near the Hyuuga Mansion. The child had blue eyes, spiky blond hair and three whiskers on each side of his face. He was about 3 or 4.

* * *

_Whiskers on each side of his face? That kinda reminds me of- Wait! That is me! _Naruto realized. He approached little Naruto slowly. Shocked to find his little self running to him. Not knowing what to do, he prepared himself. He knew how hard he could tackle people with hugs. Little Naruto was going nearer and nearer until he was only a few inches away.

_Here it comes. _

Little Naruto neared him until- he ran through him. THROUGH him. He touched his body to make sure he wasn't a ghost but found that he was still, well, human. He looked behind him to see what Little Naruto ran to.

His little self ran to a woman with flowing blue hair that reaches her waist. His little self hugged her from behind as he laughed. They both fell to the ground.

Naruto half expected the woman to brush him off and scream at him considering the fact that, that was how the people treated him.

Instead, she _laughed._

* * *

"You were always the excited one." Naruto heard the same voice from before. He turned around to find a woman. She, also, had blue flowing hair like Hinata's. And white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them. Like Hinata's. And then, the truth hit him in the face.

_Hitomi. _"You're... You're Hinata's Mom. You're Hitomi." Naruto told her as she hugged him.

"How are you, Naruto? It's been awhile." She asked him as she chocked, obviously crying. By impulse, Naruto hugged her back.

"I-I'm doing fine, Hitomi." Naruto told her. She laughed slightly as she stopped crying.

"What happened to 'kaa-san'?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He asked puzzled.

"Look." She said as she pointed to the where little Naruto was. Naruto followed her and smiled at what he saw.

* * *

Little Naruto got up and dusted himself as he helped the woman stand up. Though the moment she stood, he hugged her once more.

"Kaa-san!" Little Naruto shouted. "I missed you!"

The woman turned to face him, she was, of course, Hitomi. "You missed me?" She asked him pretending to be shocked. He bit his bottom lip and nodded happily.

"Yeah!"

"But why? We met yesterday and we'll meet tomorrow, too!" Hitomi told him happily.

"Eh! But I want to be always with you, kaa-san!" Little Naruto told her as she picked him up and carried him on her hip.

"What about me?" A man's voice asked. "You didn't miss me?" They turned to see Hiashi approaching them.

"Tou-san!" Little Naruto exclaimed as he reached for Hiashi who happily got him from his wife. They entered the Hyuuga Mansion.

* * *

_All this time... _Naruto thought_... I was never alone... There were people who loved me... for... me? I-I had a-a people that took care of me? There were people who loved me? Despite being the kyuubi boy? I didn't have to impress them for them to love me? _

"I'm sorry." Naruto heard Hitomi say. He turned to face her. Unsure of what to do, he hugged her and whispered in her ear;

"It's okay... kaa-san." The last word came out as a yelp. He wasn't used to call anyone that. Especially not to a person he's (or so he thought) never met before. Hitomi hugged him back tightly.

After a few minutes of hugging, Hitomi let go. "Why don't we follow your little self?" She asked, eyes teary.

"Sure!" Naruto said happily. They entered the Hyuuga Mansion where his 'little self' would be waiting. He walked cautiously, not wanting to be noticed. He walked in the shadows the avoid being seen. While Hitomi, it seems, didn't bother hiding her self. She looked at Naruto and giggled.

"Naruto, they won't see you. Relax." She told. Naruto went out of the shadows.

_Man, I'm slow. _He thought to himself. He was just following Hitomi who seemed quite in ease with the surroundings.

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked Hitomi as he looked around.

"Somewhere." Hitomi said as she entered a room and Naruto, soon, followed.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard a small voice shout in glee. He looked over to find a little girl with midnight blue hair tackle his 'little self'. "I missed you!"

Hitomi and Hiashi, on the other hand, laughed slightly and left the kids to play.

"Hina-chan!" Little Naruto said as he hugged her tightly. "I missed you, too!" He told her happily.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto heard a familiar voice say. He saw a raven-haired boy approach his 'little self' and 'little Hinata'.

"Hey Sasuke." Little Naruto said, still hugging Little Hinata.

"Hmph. Can you guys stop with all the lovey-dovey stuff? I wanna play!" Little Sasuke whined as the Big Naruto laughed. I mean, it's not everyday you hear the insensitive Sasuke Uchiha whine, now do you?

"Fine." Naruto said as he let Hinata go. "What do you wanna play?"

"I dunno!" Little Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. "I just wanna play."

"Oi! You wanna play but you don't know what to play?!" Naruto told him, looking irritated.

"It's not like you have any better ideas!" Little Sasuke shouted. "Any ideas, for that matter."

"What?! I have good ideas!" Naruto shouted.

"Name one. A good one. That doesn't involve me or Hina-chan getting hurt." Little Sasuke said, his arms still crossed, eyes closed with a winning smirk.

"Umm." Little Naruto muttered as he put his pointing finger under his chin, to make him look like he was thinking. "Err... Ah.. Um... Writing on tou-san's face when he's taking his afternoon nap?"

"What?! We've never done that before!" Little Sasuke shouted.

"I know." Naruto said in a victorious tone. "But it was still a good idea. MY good idea."

"That's not fair!" Little Sasuke shouted once more. "You haven't done that!" He, then, looked at Naruto who was holding a black marker and giving him a 'You-wanna-do-it' look with a slight smirk.

Big Naruto keeled over laughing as Hitomi began to giggle.

Little Sasuke grabbed a red marker and gave Little Naruto a slight smirk and a knowing look, as well. This time saying 'Yep.' Facial Expressions. A language only best friends truly understand. Even Hinata had a mischievous look. They grabbed all the markers they could fit in their small hands to Hiashi's bedroom where he would be taking his afternoon nap, just before lunch.

This time, Hitomi was laughing loudly. So was Big Naruto.

"Won't tou-san be mad?" Hinata asked, halfway there.

"Nah! Tou-san loves us!" Naruto told her happily, making Hinata laugh.

"Yeah! But he loves me most!" Little Sasuke said proudly.

"What?! No! I'm the favorite!" Naruto told him angrily.

"I am!" Little Sasuke detested.

"I am!"

"I am!"

This went on for about 3 minutes until they heard a small giggle coming from upstairs. They looked around, only to find that Hinata wasn't there. The hairs on their body stood up and they began to shake. Naruto went behind Sasuke.

"Y-You're the brave one, right? What if it's a ghost?" Little Naruto asked Little Sasuke who was trying to stop trembling. Little Sasuke suddenly went behind Naruto.

"But you're the favorite, right? You should check on him first." Little Sasuke said.

"B-But you're the Uchiha."

"So what? You said you were brave. You check on him first."

"You check on him first."

"No. You check on him first."

"No. You check on him first."

This went on for another minute. The boys fighting over who should check on Hiashi first. They were going to each other's backs, at the process, too.

"STOP!" Little Naruto shouted. "W-why don't we both go check on him at the same time?"

"Hmph. Fine. Coward." Little Sasuke shouted. Realizing the he was about to start another LONG argument, he put his hand in front of Little Naruto's face to stop him from talking any further. "Let's just check on him."

Little Naruto pouted but followed. They looked at Hiashi's bedroom, only to find a giggling Hinata writing on her father's face.

"And you said it was a ghost." Sasuke told him triumphantly.

"Wha-" Naruto was about until he recalled the previous conversation. "You said I was the favorite."

"I did not!" Sasuke interjected but soon remembered that he certainly did say that. He swallowed hard, thinking of an excuse until it hit him. Like, literally. A marker had hit him on the forehead. Another one flew, and it hit Naruto' shoulder.

They looked over at Hinata who had her hands on her hip. "Stop fighting. You're going to wake tou-san up. Just help me!" Hinata told them as she went back to 'beautifying' Hiashi's face.

Naruto stuck a tongue out to Sasuke and approached Hinata and started drawing while Sasuke followed them.

By the time they were finished, Hiashi had green marks on his left cheek and red on the right, a uni-brow thicker then Gai's eye brows, a mustache, a beard and all other silly things on his face! Hinata and Naruto and Sasuke tried so hard not to laugh. But they failed. Miserably.

They keeled over laughing, stomach hurting.

Hiashi stirred for a bit and opened his eyes lazily, surprised to see 3 kids laughing in his room. He has just awoken from his afternoon nap, he wondered what was so funny.

Hinata looked over at his father and stopped laughing. Or at least, tried to stop laughing. He hit Naruto and Sasuke with a marker and pointed to Hiashi. The 3 kids, eyes wide, gulped and ran.

Confused, Hiashi stood up and tried to reach for the kids.

Until he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror!

"HINATA! NARUTO! SASUKE!" He shouted as he ran for the kids. He reached the room where they would usually play and opened it with a smack! Three laughing kids was all he saw, something which made him smile. But he wouldn't let them go that easily. He tackled the kids for a hug and tickled them.

"Will you do that again?" He asked them, laughing.

"N-no! We won't!" They said between laughs. The door opened once more, revealing a certain Hitomi Hyuuga.

She laughed at the sight of her husband and the three kids. "Let's go." She said after she stopped laughing. "I made us lunch. And, Hiashi," She mentioned as she looked at Hiashi. "Let's remove the _little smudge _on your face. Wouldn't want the elders to see you."

The three kids jumped, away from Hiashi grasp and raced to the kitchen. Hitomi held out her hand and Hiashi took it as they followed the three kids.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he looked at Hinata's figure. He was still worried about her.

Hitomi noticed and asked; "Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto released a deep breath. "It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"Me and Hinata were assigned on a dangerous mission. We have to find this guy. And that guy is already threatening her life. I don't know what to do."

"Hinata is a strong shinobi."

"I know. I don't why I'm worried."

Hitomi smiled. "That's the whole point of loving someone, Naruto, regardless of anything, you WILL always worry about them."

Naruto laughed and said nothing. Silence was enough of an answer.

Slowly, the dream was fading.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself and Hinata. I want you to be happy. Okay? I want you to be strong for Hinata. For yourself. I want you to be happy. Will you do that for me?"

"I will." Naruto said as Hitomi hugged him.

"Good bye, Naruto. I love you."

Before he could say anything else, he woke up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hiiiii gggggggggguuuuuuyyyyyyyysssss! I missed you sooooooo much ;) Ugh. School sucks :P Keeping us apart! I haven't updated in like 2 months! I'm sooo sorryyy! :( But don't be sad! I was just planning something...**

**OH THE HECK WITH IT! I was planning a wedding! :)) No, I'm not the bride! Lol! XD But you'll find out soon enough who is. :))) **

**So I missed you all and I haven't been in touched with most of you except one person whom I would like to thank whole-heartedly... JONATHAN :)) He has been supporting and helping me with ideas :)) I'm so happy! But, at the same time, quite sad that I'm not keeping in touch with all of you! So... I wanted to ask a favor from you guys! **

**CAN YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER? I mean, how many of you guys have twitter? I'm sure a lot and I really want to keep in touch with all of you :)) [My twitter is highly protected. :P Hahaha] **

**ItsHannahTumala - My twitter username! :)) NO HACKING. Hmph. Some tweets may be in Tagalog, though. But I'll try to translate it into English! I know what you're thinking 'I can keep in touch through this site.' But, I have to admit, I'm not always online here. I'm usually at twitter :)) So can you guys do this for me? PLEASE? **

**Anyway, I made this chapter to enlighten you guys about the whole 'Naruto-being-worried-about-Hinata-and-it-makes-it -seem-that-he-thinks-she-is-weak' controversy last chapter. He doesn't think she is weak. Note what Hitomi said to Naruto. :)) I'll try to update more often! But not as often as I would want :(( **

**BTW Guys, through twitter, you can send me DMs about what you want to happen next chapter :)) **

**Love you guys and Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Hinaru-chan :) **


End file.
